Protege Series: The Last Unbroken Heart
by Detective Marx
Summary: Jane and Maura are in love with each other, obvious, well except to them. Now both are not willing to have their hearts broken or risk their friendship at all. Finally fed up with sexual tension, Kris decides that she must play matchmaker while handling issues about possible adoption by someone else and her own love life, "Looks like I'm playing cupid." Final Chapter and next fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own R&I but I own story and Kris**

**If you haven't read the other ones, it be good to get familiar with them a bit.**

* * *

"_**Summer lovin' had me a blast/ Summer lovin', happened so fast." - Summer Nights from Grease**_

* * *

Ch. 1: Summer Nights

**Kris' POV**

My name is Kris G. L. (Gabriel Leo) Marx, I am age fifteen (going to be sixteen in several days), a former protégé, and I'm living with my foster guardian, Dr. Maura Isles. Life was doing good so far for me. After my incident with my father, I was placed in Maura's custody and I couldn't be happier. I was working in the Homicide Division as an intern but the problem with there horrible summer days, it's extremely hot and the AC is crap. (Not to mention half of the detectives don't shower).

"I can't take this," Jane huffed as she took off her blouse, standing in a tank top. I chuckled lightly for Jane usually wouldn't break from the intense heat. Well then again, she can't call Bass a tortoise. "Kris," I looked over at her as she stood up from her desk, "you want to come down with Maura and I to the morgue."

I quickly shook my head. We had an incident in the morgue that I was still _recovering_ from.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_Maura, Jane," I called out as I entered the morgue. Suddenly a horrible aroma entered my nose as I gagged for a moment. I looked up to see Maura over the body, no mask on and yet, I was having issues. "Jesus, what is that horrible smell," I questioned._

_Maura smiled up at me and lifted up the stomach before I heard a sloshing sound. "It's not bad, it's stomach content."_

_I immediately u-turned and bolted out of the room._

* * *

"I'm good," I told Jane. I grabbed a file and looked back at her. "I'll meet you at the café or something if you need me. You go chat with your LLBF," I teased her. Jane rolled her eyes at the sound of the name for I, unfortunately for Jane, heard this term from some knuckle brain name Giovanni.

Jane shrugged and smiled, walking away to the elevator to see Maura. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before I sighed to myself, "When will those two see that they are meant to be?"

"Kris," I looked over at Korsak and Frost who was hunched over with Frankie. They waved me over as I walked over to them.

"What's up, guys?"

"Do you want to join in a pool we have?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked around before leaning in, "On what?"

"When do you think Jane and Maura will finally get together," Korsak stated.

"You guys you can't bet on people," I hissed. All the men looked at me and I looked over at the door then back at them. I rolled my eyes as I inquired, "What we got so far?"

R&I

After my chat with the boys, I took the elevator down to the lobby to go to the Division One café. I went over the counter, seeing Angela tending to other customers. I waved at her as I took my usual seat at the counter as she placed a cup out for me, pouring me some coffee. Once all the customers were handled, Angela turned back to me.

"Hello Kris," she greeted me as she kissed my forehead.

I smiled, "Hey Angela."

"What would you like today?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Angela smiled at me and turned back around. Recently, since my soon turning of age, Angela began to be my 'matchmaker'. She would try to find neighborhood kids who seemed within reasonable measures for me, most of them being Italian and the kid of a friend of hers. Jane told me that it shows that I'm a Rizzoli member since Angela was trying to set me up.

"So Kris," I looked up as Angela smiled sweetly at me, "I was wondering if you are busy on Friday?"

"I'm not but why do you ask," I eyed her. She suddenly smiled as I rolled my eyes again, "Angela, you didn't." She gave me a sheepish smile before I hit my head on the counter for a moment then lifted my head back up sighing, "You did."

"He's Italian and very sweet, Kris," Angela explained to me as I sat in the café. I sipped my coffee listening to the Rizzoli matriarch talk about men again for the hundredth time, "I mean, you are such a beautiful young lady and you are close to sixteen and-"

"And Angela, for the millionth time, I'm not interested," I declined.

"You are so stubborn," she huffed, "you are as bad as Jane." _Tell me about it. Woman is so stubborn that she's obtuse to the fact that she stares at Maura the whole time. _"I mean all I want Jane to do is be happy. Maybe if she can get her senses together she could maybe date a doctor or hell, I don't care, date Maura."

My head snapped up, "Say that one more time."

"What? Have Jane date Maura," Angela repeated then shrugged.

"Yes."

"I don't know if Maura has feelings for Jane." I bit my lower lip and tapped the counter while casually looking away. Angela noticed this and gaped, "But you do!"

"Sh," I shushed her, "I promised Maura not to tell but this sexual tension is killing me. But yeah, they like each other."

"Then we should do something."

_What?! _"Angela, no," I immediately stated, "we will not do anything."

"But…don't you want them happy?" Angela looked at me with pleading eyes, as I looked around, searching for someone to save me from this conversation. I could literally feel Angela's eyes staring down at me as she tapped her foot and cross her arms, "All I'm saying, Kris-"

"_**Bad boys...bad boys…watcha gonna do when we come for you."**_

_Thank you, God! _"Oh look my phone is ringing and its Jane got to answer this. Ok talkyoulaterAngela! Bye," I then quickly ran off answering my phone halfway. "Hey Jane," I greeted as I released a sigh as I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"_Hey! You want lunch with Maura and me," _she inquired.

I peered out a bit to look at Angela; her face held a wicked smile as she did a quick happy dance and walked back into the kitchen.

_Aw fuck, what did I just do?_

"_Kris?"_

I snapped out of my thought and looked down at my watch, "Um…yeah sure. Just _not _at the café today. I'm thinking pizza."

"_Okay…you okay, Kiddo?"_

I looked up again, "Yup, peachy."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Kris is acting weird again," I told Maura as I hung up. She looked over her shoulder and gave me this beautiful smile. It was almost as if this smile was only meant for me and it gave me this warm feeling in my stomach.

_Snap out of it, Rizzoli. We are talking Maura Isles, your best friend. Your very beautiful best friend._

"Jane," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Maura. She touched my shoulder, "What do you mean by Kris is acting weird?"

"Oh right," I smiled sheepishly, "she seems distracted and I have a feeling it's my mother's doing."

Maura eyed me, "You can't always blame Angela, Jane."

"Yes I can. Poor Kris keeps getting set up by Ma and you've seen Kris, she's never interested."

"You have a point." I watched as Maura stepped out of her office, locking the door, and lacing my arm with hers. I looked down at her seeing she was wearing slacks and her blazer causing my jaw to drop. She noticed this, "What?"

"How the hell can you stand this heat?"

"Jane, it is only 88 degrees. It is not that hot out and you should stay more hydrated if you are complaining so much," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's good for my body and I need to stay hydrated cause I'll get dehydrated and prune."

"It is not possible to prune, Jane. You'll get dry mouth, fatigue, hunger," she poked at my stomach, "headache, and also decrease in urine output…"

"Hey, hey," I stopped, "we are about to go out and eat and _please _do not talk about my…output. Alright?"

She giggled and nodded as we hopped onto the elevator.

* * *

**I'm back! Okay guys this is when I need your help the most. This is my first Rizzles fic! So my running theme is love songs with my quotes being lyrics. Also the title is a song, it's really good but any who…get ready! So please review, PM, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Hello, is it me you're looking for." - Hello by Lionel Riche**_

* * *

Ch. 2: Hello

**Maura's POV**

Jane and I pulled up to the pizzeria. Normally I would not eat at these establishments but as I have to be close friends (as well as a small 'crush') on Jane, I learned to eat pizza more even though it is a bit unhealthy. Now with Kris living with me, I have learned that the adolescent needed 'junk' food even though I did not approve all the time.

Especially her peanut better on the spoon cravings.

We took a seat as I looked down at my watch. "Kris is coming, right," I inquired.

Jane nodded as she looked over the menu. Suddenly we both heard a loud motor and I looked over to see Kris pull up in the motorcycle. She took off her helmet and walked inside, looking for us until I waved at her, "Kris."

She smiled at us and took a seat next to me, kissing my cheek. "Hey Maura, Jane," she greeted with a small smile.

Jane placed her menu and looked at Kris, "Hey Kris was Ma bothering you? You seemed…"

"Distracted," Kris finished as she rolled her eyes. "Your Ma was trying to set me up again and I told her 'no' about twenty different times."

"Kris, I've been doing that since I was born and here I am, still saying 'no' at age thirty six," Jane expressed.

I shrugged, "I don't see what's wrong with it? Kris should be dating by now or at least, interacting with other teenagers."

"I prefer not to," Kris argued, "but any whom, when are we going to do this thing?" Jane smiled and soon the two began an intense conversation.

What Kris was talking about was the new improved basketball team. BPD was going to enter the league against the firefighters, military, and paramedic's staff. As the youngest but the best player on the team, Kris practiced with Jane as much as possible. On a rare occasion, she would go with Frost, Frankie, and Korsak and play with them.

I looked over at Jane who enthusiastically talked with her. It was in these moments, I admired Jane the most for she took Kris in full heartedly as I did. Though she would not admit it, she held a maternal instinct that she showed whenever she was near children especially her nephew and Kris.

"Maura," I noticed Kris waving her hand over my face. I snapped my head looking at her, seeing an amused face across hers and Jane's face.

"You okay, Maur," Jane asked, "you zoned out for a moment."

I blushed and nodded while Kris raised an eyebrow at me. I stood up and looked at Kris, "I'm fine."

Kris suddenly stood up and looked at me, "Mind if you come with me to the bathroom for a sec?"

"I'm not invited to this," Jane pointed out, eyeing us.

Kris shook her head, "Just relax and wait for the food." Kris then took my hand and began to walk over the bathroom.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I walked over to the bathroom until I turned and abruptly stopped. Maura nearly crashed into me as I stopped her as she looked at me, "Kris?"

"Jesus, you stare too much," I stated to her.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You kept staring at Jane before I got you out of your trance. I thought for a moment you were having a sex dream or something."

"I was-"

I rubbed my temples then quickly covered her mouth. She looked at me before I said softly, "I love you but this is a time to listen to me?" She nodded and I removed my hand, "Maura, sooner or later, she's got to know."

"Kris, we're not discussing this. You are not even doing anything with your love life."

"Because I do not want one," I argued before taking Maura's hand in mine. She looked down at the hands as I said softly, "I'm just saying. It's hard to watch from the sidelines when you know you can do so much."

Maura gave me a sweet smile before kissing my forehead, "I know you care and want to do something but sweetie, don't get involve. Okay?"

I nodded, letting her walk off before I rolled my eyes, "Like I'm going to give up that easily."

R&I

"So what do you want for your birthday," Jane asked.

I wiped my face and smirked, "Wow that was so subtle."

"Kiddo, you keep directing the conversation to something else but we all know your birthday is coming up. So…"

"So, I don't want anything. No big parties," I looked at Maura, "or presents. I just want to let it go by and chill."

Maura gasped, "Kris, you are turning sixteen that is a very big milestone. It's tradition in some cultures to celebrate such a thing. In Latin America, you are suppose to celebrate the fifteenth birthday in a-"

"_Quinceañera. Se que Maura, recuerdas?" _[I know that, Maura. Remember?] I chuckle lightly and I peered over my glasses at her, "When have I been know to go with tradition, Maura? It's just a number."

"Kris, give up. Maura won't let you get away with it or even, my Ma. Might as well as celebrate your birthday," Jane stated.

I looked at Maura who was giving me a pleading look even worse, a puppy dog look. I looked away for a moment before I sighed giving in, "Fine, fine, you may do what you want for my birthday but, nothing over the top."

Maura hugged me before she stepping out of the booth. Jane mouth 'thank you' before I nodded and she ran off with Maura back to the cruiser. I shook my head lightly before I heard a small clearing of throat; I looked up to see a short brown haired boy looking at me. He had a small smile as he took the plates from me as I stood up, helping him. "You don't have to do that," he told me softly.

"It's okay, it's a lot to carry," I retorted back.

He nodded and looked back down as I glanced at him again. He had green eyes, with a nice muscular figure, (of course, I am not looking) and strangely, he seemed familiar to me. I helped carry the dishes to a bin before we both turned to speak, blushing at our exact timing.

The boy spoke first, "Hello."

"Hello," I said back. I looked down at my shoes awkwardly while running my hand down my sleeve.

I looked up and our eyes locked before he inquired, "By chance, have I seen you before?"

I shrugged and he placed his hand out for me. "I'm Aaron O'Riley," he introduced himself. I looked down at the hand cautiously before I shook it.

"I should get going," I told him as I released his hand grabbing my helmet, walking towards the door.

"Wait, I don't know your name," he told me.

"It's not that important."

"But it is to me. Please, what's your name?"

I looked down again before I mumbled softly, "Kris."

He smiled, "I hope to see you again, Kris." I nodded before I started to walk backwards toward the door. I walked out as I felt a small blush run up my face. Well he's cute, my mind told me.

_Oh, stop it. Not interested._

_You are not interested because you do not know how to act. You like to be in control._

_No duh._ "Kris," I turned around to see Aaron walking up to me. He hands me a small paper and smiles before walking off. I raised an eyebrow for a moment as he walked away; I looked down in my hand opening the paper.

_Aaron O'Riley_

_Age: 16_

_289-5090_

A blush rose onto my cheeks as I tucked the paper in my pocket. I placed my helmet on then stepped onto the motorcycle, riding off back to Headquarters.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Hey guys, I'm back," I greeted everyone as I took a seat at my desk, "did anyone miss me?"

There was unease in the room as I looked at Frost and Korsak who looked down at their paperwork. I stood up and tapped his desk, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he tried to blow off.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, "Vince, stop giving me BS and tell me what's wrong?"

He looked up and sighed as he took off his glasses. He looked around on both sides before he looked back up to me. "Janie, there was a child services worker here," he explained. My eyes widened as I sit down as he continued to talk, "They wanted to talk to Doc and we told them that she was out on her lunch break and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Did they say why they was here," I asked.

Korsak shook his head, "Only said it regards on matters involving her guardianship."

"Does Maura know?"

He shook his head again and released a sigh, "Should Kris know?"

"No, Kiddo's birthday is coming up. I won't worry her unless it gets worse and Maura will find out sooner or later."

"So just forget about it."

I nodded as I stood up, returning to my desk. "Yeah," I agreed, "forget about it for now." _Or until I tell Maura. I just hope this worker will not cause shit right now._

* * *

**Review, PM, etc. Please and thank you! Love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**When I want you in my arms/ When I want you and all your charms/ Whenever I was you, all I have to do is dream" - All I Have to Do is Dream by Everly Brothers**_

* * *

Ch. 3: All I Have to Do is Dream

_Clothes were slowly falling off as they went down the hallway. Hot breaths against skin as frantic hands tried to remove each other's clothing. She kissed down the revealed skin of the shoulder as she cupped the cheek pulling them into a passionate kiss with hers. It was sweet and yet, it spoke many promises. They reached the bedroom, the two bodies falling back onto the bed._

_Two bodies pressed against each other. The hands linked as Jane gently kissed down the neck slowly and softly. The feel of skin against each other brought a soft sigh from her lover._

"_I love you," Jane whispered softly against the ear as she kissed it._

_The hand that was link with hers, removed and gently traveled down her back tracing down softly as soft lips kissed her jaw line. Jane inhaled the scent of strawberry shampoo as their eyes locked._

_Dark brown eyes meeting hazel eyes._

"_I love you too, Jane," Maura whispered back._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Holy shit," I woke up, sweaty as I heard a loud 'humph' and a thud to the floor. I then felt uncomfortable as I felt the sheets sticky against my skin. I moved the sheets a bit, as I lay back before I heard another groan.

"Jane, help," I heard.

"What the," I looked over the bed to see Kris lying on the floor groaning loudly.

"Nice way to wake up," Kris groaned as she stood up from the floor. She patted her body off as she looked at me with her arms crossed her chest. She rubbed her eyes before reentering the bed, kicking me back to my side of the bed. "Was there a reason why you kicked me out of the bed," she grumbled.

"Is there a reason you are in my bed," I retorted.

"Your bed is comfy."

"Bullshit," I laughed.

Kris laughed also as I turned to my side and she did the exact same action. She looked at me and touched my arm gently. I looked up at her as our eyes locked with a soft smile came across her face, "What woke you up?"

_Should I tell her?_

_She won't say anything to Maura if you tell her to keep it to herself._

_Oh hell, Kris is not a blabbermouth._

"I had a dream," I stated softly, looking up at the ceiling. Kris looked at me, quietly waiting for me to continue as I sighed. "It was a very awkward dream," I mentioned.

"In means of awkward?"

"Um…bed…two bodies…naked," I mumbled. A light chuckle came from Kris' lips. I looked at her, hitting her shoulder, "You are not supposed to laugh."

Kris protected her arm, "I'm not. Jane, Maura would say it's totally normal."

_It's not normal to dream about your best friend in a sex dream._ "It's not that," I mumbled awkwardly.

"You don't have to tell me," Kris told me.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop." I turned back onto my side with Kris wrapping her arm around my waist, holding me close. "Night Kiddo," I said to her.

"Night."

R&I

I awoke to the sound of rattling and I looked over to see that Kris' side of the bed was empty. I stretched out before slipping out of the bed, walking down the hallway to see Kris making breakfast. "You are loud," I yawned.

Kris looked up with a small smirk as she pushed her glasses up, looking at me. "Well good morning, Grumpy. Would you like some coffee," she greeted as she offered me a mug of coffee.

"Is it instant?"

Kris chuckled, "Yes it is. It's not Maura's fancy coffee, I promise. I maybe living with the doctor don't mean I drink everything. Her fancy coffee is great and all but I need instant also sometimes."

"Any particular reason?"

"Price hated fancy coffee after Sister Winifred brought some over one time. It tasted like shit," Kris chuckled as she sipped. She placed her cup down before looking at me again, "Finish drinking, eat breakfast and get dress. We are going to take a run."

"No, Kris," I whined, "it's…"

"Ten in the morning, it won't kill you."

I rolled my eyes and turned before noticing a small piece of paper on the counter. I looked over at Kris who's back was turn as I snatched it. "You are as bad as Maura," I whined as I stalked back to my bedroom.

"I don't take insult to that!"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Jane had a sex dream…hmmm I wonder…_

"So your dream," I inquired as Jane and I exited out of the apartments in our running gear.

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned, "I thought you were going to let it go."

"I was but my curiosity is about to get the best of me," I poked at as I began to run with her to the park.

"It was weird and everything but never mind, I'm not going to go any detail about my dream with Mau," suddenly she covered her mouth. I smirked at the slip before I continue to run and a blush formed across Jane's face. "You heard nothing," she pointed to me.

I raised my hands up, "I know nothing."

"Smart."

"Speaking of not knowing anything," I looked over at Jane revealing the piece of paper with Aaron's number on it. I snatched at it as Jane gave me her Rizzoli smirk, "So…who's Aaron?"

A hot blush rose into my cheeks as I eyed Jane, "You are a snoop."

"As much as you are," she retorted as she jabbed my shoulder. I flinched before I shook my head, she suddenly stopped and I stopped. "Kris," she said, "come on."

I sighed, "I don't know. He was just a guy I met in the pizzeria and helped. He gave me his number but like I said before, not interested."

"He seems interested in you."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as I resume my run.

R&I

"You are a snoop," I stated to Jane.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are-"

"What are you two arguing about," Maura inquired as we entered her house. Jane took the note out of my hand before running over to Maura, handing it to her. Maura took the note and read it before looking up at me, "A possible suitor?"

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the kitchen. "He's just a guy I met at the pizzeria," I explained as I grabbed a spoon from the drawer then opening the fridge. "Maura, where's the peanut butter?"

"Kris, no," she scolded me, "that gives you calories and a lot of carbs. It's so unhealthy and you are giving other people your germs and…"

"And I'm very well and hungry, Maura," I retorted as I scooped the peanut butter.

Jane chuckled as Maura gave a small slap to the arm causing the detective to wince. Maura began to walk away, flicking my nose playfully before walking back to the bedroom. I looked up at Jane whose eyes were looking at the other direction. I took a quick glance back and my eyes widened.

_Jane was checking Maura out!_

"Well, did something catch your attention, Jane," I inquired teasingly. Jane snapped her head back and shook her head before I smirked at her. She flicked at my spoon causing my peanut butter to tip slightly, "Hey, hey! Don't mess with the peanut butter!"

"Keep your nose out my business then," Jane sang as she walked over to the sofa.

"I'm not the one who's a snoop."

Jane looked over her shoulder, poked her tongue out, and retorted, "Not my fault that you leave a paper on the kitchen counter."

I sighed and took a seat at the counter, eating my peanut butter while we watched a basketball game rerun. Jane began to scream at the TV when Maura reentered and sat next to her, patting Jane's feet off the coffee table. Jane gave a small smile and apologized softly before kissing Maura's temple.

_My god, they are blind!_

_Stay out of this, Kris!_

_But…but…_

_It's none of your business._

_They are my business!_

_Kris, don't!_

I placed my spoon down for a moment before I sighed to myself, "I can't believe I'm doing this." _Don't do it! _I rubbed my temples before I huffed, "Looks like I'm playing cupid."

"What's that, Kris," Maura called out.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you got planned for today?"

* * *

**Wow! Thanks for the awesome reception guys! Listen if you have any ideas for me especially with Jane and Maura, please let me know! Review, PM, etc! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I told you I'd be back." - The Terminator**_

* * *

Ch. 4: They're Back

**Maura's POV**

_I could always get her a trust fund but Kris wouldn't accept it. She can be so frustrating as much as Jane but I can confide to Kris about my feelings toward Jane. She knows how much I've grown quite fond of Jane. Well, fond is not the word I should choose now…_

_I might have fallen…_

"Hey Maura, do you have the results to the Sanburn case," I snapped out my thoughts immediately at the sound of Jane's question as she entered the lab. I looked over and handed her the file while I returned to the computer, running my mouse along the screen. She took the file and looked over my shoulder curiously; "Everything okay," she asked.

I nodded, "Just looking for a suitable present for a sixteen year old."

Jane smiled and placed the file down. She took a chair and placed it next to me as she sat down. She placed her hand over mine, turning my attention to her. She rubbed my hand gently before speaking, "She'll love whatever you give her."

"But what if…"

"You don't like sentences that begin with 'what if'," she cut me off. "Kris adores you and she would accept anything that you would give because she loves you. She sees you as her mom."

"She sees the same for you."

Jane snorted, fixing her blazer as she shook her head. Suddenly the lab doors open, Jane pulled her hand away, feeling the warmth fade away while we both look up to see Kris. "Just the people I wanted to see," she stated. The adolescent took a seat on the autopsy table and handed me an envelope, I took the note and opened. "You wanted me to tell you what I would like…well…that's it," she sheepishly said.

"You want just a simple dinner and vanilla cake," Jane stated, reading the list over my shoulder.

Kris nodded then shrugged. "You guys can make this some big party but…don't make it some fancy ball," she smiled. Kris hopped off the table and patted Jane's shoulder, "Make sure she doesn't go over the top." She then walked over to the doors.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have to do some paperwork. You know. Intern stuff?"

"What about Maura and me?"

"Do what LLBF people would do?"

"That be," Maura inquired.

"Be LLBF and do something together."

R&I

After Kris left, Jane and I left Headquarters because we had nothing else to do. We had no other paperwork and if Jane did, she was going to procrastinate on it. I pulled the list out of my purse before showing it to her, "Vanilla?"

Jane shrugged, "I'm just going with the kid said."

"Can't she go a bit more elaborate?"

Jane shook her head, "Kris put me on a 'no fancy things' list patrol."

I looked over at the windows, walking down the streets. "A two tier cake is not fancy," I retorted as I pointed to Jane.

Jane gave a light chuckle, taking my arm linking it with hers. I smiled at the small gesture as we resumed our walk down the street, looking for an 'appropriate' cake for Kris' birthday.

Over the time, I decided to take Jane into a dress store, much to her protest. "Maura," she whined, "do I have to go in? Can I just go to the sports store to see if I can find Kris' gift in there or something?"

"What are you going to get her," I questioned.

Jane placed her finger up, "No. You are not going to steal my idea."

"I don't steal gift ideas. I just want to 'brainstorm' with you about the possible ideas. I have a couple ideas myself."

"Oh?"

"But you wish to not share, so I'll go look a new dresses and heels-"

"You already have enough heels, woman."

"There is no such thing as too much shoes, Jane especially when you wear," I looked down at her shoes, "those."

Jane looked down at her shoes, rolling her ankle around before giving me her Rizzoli smirk. "These are my going out shoes," she voiced in a girly tone. I sighed before she leaned in, "Okay, I'll make a deal. I'll tell you what I might get Kris and you tell me what you might get. Is that a reasonable and logical compromise?"

I gave a light chuckle and laced my arm with hers, "It is."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I was actually glad that I got drag into shopping cause I got to spend a day with Maura, though I'm with her all the time. There was no crime, no paperwork, and no drama but the part that I enjoyed, even though it involved shopping, was just spending time with her (yes I'm emphasizing this). I took in the fact that Maura loosened up around me and I found it an honor for she only showed it around truly two people: Kris and myself.

In the back of my mind, I still wondered what the point of the dream was about but it didn't matter as much. It was strange and I didn't get it, _why would I dream about Maura underneath me? Naked?_ It was a lot for my head.

After a certain amount of shopping, we finally decided to return to Maura's house. We pulled up but I noticed a woman standing at Maura's front door.

She looked and smelled like a business monkey. She wore a gray blazer with a gray pencil skirt, in her, one arm she had a folder while her other hand ran against her smoothed out tight bun. I swear how does anyone put up their hair like that so well? I can't even do that without having multiple hours of taming my rat's nest hair.

I glanced over at Maura, seeing an uneasy look in her eyes. "You know who that is," I inquired.

"Not at all." We both stepped out of the car and approached the woman, well Maura approached while I stood in the background. "Hi, may I help you," Maura inquired professionally.

The woman looked at Maura then at me. "Which one of you is Dr. Maura Isles," she inquired pointing to both of us.

"That would be me."

The woman handed Maura a small letter before stating her business at Maura's house. "Monica Martinez, child services," she introduced herself.

A lump suddenly formed in my throat as I remembered suddenly about the worker that came by Headquarters earlier to talk with Maura. This must have been the same worker and for the same reason: for Kris. Maura took the letter from Ms. Martinez before stepping over to the front door, unlocking it. "Perhaps we can discuss this inside," Maura suggested.

"This visit is only a brief one, Doctor," Martinez stated. "I just wish to inform you of the fact that as the child's current foster care, we like to inform you that an opening has been presented."

"An opening?"

"Yes for Ms. Marx."

I stepped next to Maura, placing my hand on her shoulder. I could see from Maura's expression that she was trying not to overanalyze but I would have done the same thing when you've had Kris in your care for about eight months. I had warned Maura before about doing this but I also encouraged it, Maura had become an influence in Kris' life. "What kind of opening," I inquired.

Ms. Martinez raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

I placed my hands on my waist revealing my badge and gun. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, I've been helping Maura in watching out for Kris," I authorized.

"Has Kris been in trouble?"

I shook my head, "She's clean."

Ms. Martinez fixed her blazer before walking passed us. She turned back around and looked at Maura, "I will be visiting soon to speak with Ms. Marx herself."

"Any particular date," Maura inquired.

"Soon," was all Ms. Martinez answered before walking away to her own car. I watched her enter the car and drove out into the street. I looked back at Maura who held a grim look before walking inside the house.

I followed Maura in, closing the door. "Maur, don't overanalyze right now," I immediately told her.

She looked at me and gave a soft smile, "You know me too well."

"That's because I'm your best friend."

"You are technically my LLBF," Maura corrected then released a sigh. She removed her heels then placed the bags on the counter before going to the fridge pulling out a fancy British strawberry for Bass. She smiled at the turtle petting him before looking up at me, a worried expression on her face.

I stood against the counter, "This maybe a formality."

"Jane, you know what this is about," Maura countered.

"And you don't guess, Maura. Listen, so some child worker came and tried to spook you right now but you can't worry. I bet the letter she gave is just like I said a formality or shit."

"Language."

I rolled my eyes, "Even when I knew this-" I covered my mouth quickly and winced as Maura looked at me with narrow eyes.

"You like to repeat that, Detective and I think you need to start from the beginning."

I looked down at my feet then back at Maura, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Well...um...you see..." _Fuck. Now, I'm in trouble._

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

I walked down the street, casually looking around. School would be restarting soon but that wasn't what nagged my brain. My thoughts kept coming back to the girl I met a couple days ago. She had these blue eyes and the composure that was so calming, it was just weird and I only knew her by her first name, if it was her name.

I walked past a coffee shop and I glanced over. _Holy crap, just my luck_, I gave a hopeful smile seeing her sitting at the outside patio, a coffee on the table with a book in her hand. She dressed so casual unlike the girls I saw in school; there was no skirt or tight button blouse. No, she wore jeans with a simply light blue button short sleeve shirt with her arms exposed. I could see small marks but I didn't care, I just had to talk to her again.

I approached and cleared my throat causing her to glance up. "Hi," I greeted quietly.

She placed her book down, looking up at me with her glasses. She smiled softly, "Nice seeing you again."

"Funny how we bump into each other?"

"Very convenient. How can I help you, Aaron?" _She remembers my name._

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, I go back to school soon but I would like to maybe hang out with you sometime unless you start school early or something?"

"I graduated early," she simply said.

I looked up and smiled, "You're smart."

She shrugged, "I guess," she then glanced at her watch, "and I should get going before I'm late for cooking." I watched as she began to place her book into the back pocket of her jeans then grabbed her coffee, she walked pass by me.

I looked over my shoulder at her, "Wait, so can we hang out sometime?"

She took a quick glance at me and gave a light laugh. It was sweet and simple as she answered, "Once you figure out where you remember me."

"That might take a bit and I don't have your number or even know your last name," I shouted back.

"Persistent much?"

"I just want to know who I'm talking to."

"I thought you did?" She turned around for a moment, pointing to the table before resuming her walk. I looked back at the table and noticed a small napkin on the table. I walked over to it and lifted it up, smiling to myself.

_Kris Marx_

_Age: 16 in a couple of days_

_627-0090_

* * *

**Change of plan on lyrics, it might be quotes also since it's so difficult to find something sometimes. LOL but I love reviews! Review, comment, PM, etc! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit short but thank you to Swishla to bringing my attention to this! Please review, comment, PM etc! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Nice try. We - you and I- we are snooping, meddling. We are sticking our noses where they do not belong…Oh, my god, I've turned into my mother." - Jane Rizzoli, Bloodlines**_

* * *

Ch. 5: Angela's Nosiness

**Jane's POV**

"_I was just trying to save you from the pain."_

"_Jane, I needed to know as soon as possible. This is not just me who will be affected but also Kris. It's her life._"

Maura was right about not telling her sooner but I thought this worker would come again _after_ Kris' birthday but it seemed she was like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go and eventually, she would be back again and this time for Kris. Knowing my best friend also, Maura would not let go of Kris without a fight.

It was more drama that built onto me now. Now every time I was with Maura, I felt all sick in my stomach and I felt like I was a teenager again; butterflies and all. Then that damn dream that I can't get out of my fuckin' head. It kept creeping back in my mind, over and over.

Maybe it was just work finally catching up to me.

I pulled up to my apartment, dragging myself out of my car. I locked it up and began to walk over to the steps, my face facing the ground as I walked. I approached the steps then noticed that by my feet was another's pair; they were army boots. I heard a clearing of a throat and looked up to see a face I hadn't seen in several months since his leaving for another tour in Afghanistan then going dark.

I had not heard from him since then...well, until now.

He smiled at me then greeted softly, "Hello Jane."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_I can't believe I did that._

_You like him._

_Shut up!_

_You like him as much as Maura likes fudge clusters._

I shook my head as I pulled up to Maura's house. I turned off the engine, placing the bike in the garage and walked up to the front porch to unlock the door. I usually was expecting a normal greeting when I entered the house; most likely, from Jo Friday or even Bass but what I didn't expect was my sleeve being pulled on. "Hey," I squeaked, looking over my shoulder to see Angela pulling me into the kitchen. She then sat me down with me looking at her confused. After a moment of silence and Angela's rustling through the kitchen, I spoke, "Is there a reason why I was drag from the front door?"

Angela looked at me, "You need to get out more."

"I feel like this is a repeating conversation," I immediately retorted as I began to stand up.

"He's a nice Italian boy," Angela began as she stepped over to the stove. "You are young and you should go out and have fun."

"Angela, I already have fun."

"Spending the day with Janie and Maura at the station is not what I mean for fun, Kris Marx. I swear I sometimes wonder if you are not related to either one of them. You remind me so much of Janie and then there are moments I see Maura in you."

Suddenly my phone went off, I grabbed my phone pulling it out and smiled inwardly.

**Hi…It's Aaron…**

I quickly texted back, my attention taken away from the peering eyes of the Rizzoli before me.

**Hey…**

**I'll remember and I'll call u when I do.**

**I expect it.**

I looked up and jumped back a bit to see Angela's eyes on me. "What's that about," Angela peered. I covered my cell phone, turning away as I placed the phone down. Angela eyed me for a long moment before she shrugged and went back to the cooking pot.

Several minutes later, Angela tried again, "So who was that?"

"No one," I answered quickly.

"Uh huh, I've seen that look before. Who is he?"

"He's no one," I suddenly covered my mouth, realizing my slip of tongue as I glared at her. She clapped in delight before she placed her hand out for my phone. I sighed and handed my phone to her, I cringed slightly at the faces she made of pure…elation of my new 'friend'.

She then handed the phone back. "He sounds cute," Angela stated as I placed my phone back. I shrugged before Angela shook her head, smiling to herself.

Jane always told me once I was living with Maura that Angela was always around the corner. The woman was either there or another area with her super sonic hearing close by. However, I found it endearing, occasionally annoying yes, but it was something I never had and embrace full on. "Kris," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Angela, "were you listening?"

I shook my head, "Sorry Angela, mind wandered."

"I was asking if you knew your grandparents."

"No," I answered, "what brought this on?"

"Oh nothing," she ringed her wrists but I arched my eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously before she released a sigh. Suddenly she pulled out a folded white paper from her back pocket. "It was left on the table and I don't think Maura or Janie mean for you to see it but," she handed the paper to me and I took it, "I think you should know. Call it a mother's and grandmother's intuition."

I looked down at the note before tapping it on the table lightly. "Do you know what it's about," I inquired.

She gave me a small nod.

"Angela, you're nosiness is going get you in trouble one day," I warned her, placing the note back down.

"I was just curious and it was out in the open," she defended herself. I looked down at the note again before she added, "I know you want to look at it too."

_Won't hurt_, my mind told me. I picked the note up again pointing to Angela, "This stays between you and me."

She nodded in agreement, crossing her heart and zipping her lip. I then opened the note, reading it slowly and in those words that I read, I felt my heart drop. I closed it and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat before tears began to form in my eyes. Angela must have noticed for she walked around the counter and took me in a tight hug, kissing the top of my head as she whispered, "It's okay, my _mia bambina, _my _nipote. _It's going to be okay."

I nodded against her arm, taking in those words. Never in my life have I had such affection with pet names; I was known as many names from Kiddo to Shrimp to Scar face but never in my life have these words meant the most to me.

I barely spoke Italian with the occasional knowing of words due to living in East Boston. Italian terms would come by me and I would inquire what they meant. But I didn't need to inquire about these words for I already knew them.

I held my…my Nonna tightly as I hugged her back for I was her little girl and her grandchild…at least for now.

* * *

**A/N 2: Protégé world has the following: Doyle shooting occurred, TJ was born, and Casey *gags* does not have his leg injuries. Yeah, I brought 'him' in to make this more complicated. Don't worry it's Rizzles but of course, a little drama won't hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Say what you need to say." - Say by John Mayer**_

* * *

Ch. 6: Say

**Jane's POV**

I was confused as hell now. I didn't expect Casey to ever come back but there he was waiting for me at my apartment. The conversation we had still fresh in my mind as I replayed it in my mind.

R&I

"_Casey," I simply said in surprise. He stood up from the step and approached, hugging me. It took me a moment to hug back before I pulled back, "When?"_

"_I just go back," he explained. "I wanted to see you."_

_I leaned against the railing, still shock as I spoke, "Casey, a lot has happened."_

"_I know that but I'm back and I'm staying. I'll be working at the veteran's hospital." He lifted his hand touched my cheek as he smiled, "It's so good to see you."_

_I smiled softly, "It's good to see you." He moved closer in and I stepped back a bit, glancing down at my watch._

"_Am I keeping you late for something," he wondered._

"_I'm supposed to be back at Maura's. It's Sunday dinner and if I don't get there in time, Kris is going to have my ass."_

"_Kris?" He pulled back and placed his hands in his pockets, "I thought you were not going to see anyone."_

"_Casey, you went dark! I haven't spoken to you in months then you show up expecting to what?"_

"_To continue where we left off."_

"_We never even started Casey," I sighed. "Listen, Kris is not a man. __**She's**__ a kid that Maura took in but, I'm going to be late." I began to walk up the steps before he grabbed my hand stopping me; I looked back at him as he stepped forward toward me._

"_I know we didn't start anything but Jane, I want to start something. That's why I'm here," he pleaded. He then pulled back and sighed, "Listen, you have my number but please think about it. I do care, Jane."_

"_So do I," I retorted before I walked inside._

R&I

When I came back out, he was gone. Dressed into my casual clothes, I drove Maura's thinking if I should give Casey a chance. I had mixed feelings enough with my dreams about Maura but _this_ did not help either. I released a low groan as I pulled up to the house, stepping out of the car. I then opened the door shouting, "Maura, how many times do I tell you to lock the door?"

"I knew you were coming," Maura retorted as she entered the room.

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft sigh. I then looked around noticing that my Ma was not in the house, "Where's Ma?"

"I believe she and Kris are in the guest house cooking still. What's wrong?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I walked into the kitchen. "Casey was at my apartment," I stated as I opened the fridge.

"Oh."

"Oh. Maura, he came back and said he wanted to continue us."

"What did you say," she inquired, her voice sounding curious.

I shrugged, "I didn't know what to say. He was there one moment and gone then next. He disappears and now reappears saying he wants us when there wasn't an 'us'."

"Then what's wrong?" I closed my mouth and pulled out a beer. I then sat down taking a swig, unsure what to say. Maura continued to look at me and I knew she was because she was looking at me the way she was trying to get in someone's head.

"Will you stop staring," I told her.

She raised her hands up, "Jane, you walked into my house and dropped the grenade on me-"

"Bomb, Maur. It's 'dropped the bomb' and I'm sorry, I'm just really _really_ confused."

"You should be," she said to me. She walked over to me and took my hand; I looked up at her and I suddenly felt strong warmth in me, my stomach did several flips and I felt my face grow hot. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before she continued, "Jane, it's a lot and maybe just not thinking about it right now will help."

"Yeah, but he wants me to call."

"That's up to you. The question is if do _you_ want to call him?" I shrugged and she nodded, "Then don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

My heart tightened in my chest when Jane told me about Casey. I felt mad and jealous for Casey once had Jane's affections; I knew I had no chance with her when he was around. But when he left, Jane and I went through a lot in that time from Paddy Doyle's shooting to TJ being born. For a moment, Kris might have been right about me having a chance with Jane but now with Casey back, the chance seemed like a fantasy and the logical approach to this was to place these fantasies I have aside to return to the present.

It was a couple minutes later when Angela and Kris came in, bringing the lasagna into the dinning room table. It would only be us tonight for all the men were working. Kris was a bit displeased about this for she wanted to discuss about the basketball team with everyone since the tournament was coming up soon.

Jane looked at Kris confused. "We can always talk about it," Jane told the teenager but Kris shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine," she coolly said.

The rest of dinner was quiet for Kris didn't speak and that had me concerned a bit. She loved to talk during family dinner, finding out about Jane's or my days. However, all she did was sitting next to Angela, eating quietly before I cautiously asked, "Kris, are you okay?"

"Yeah Kiddo, you seem a bit quiet," Jane added placing her fork down.

"Oh," Kris looked up, "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling really talkative today that's all."

"You were fine this morning," I worried, "are you not feeling well?"

Kris looked over at Angela and they locked eyes. "Can I talk to them alone," she asked softly causing Jane and me to exchange worried glances. Angela looked at us then back at Kris before nodding and excusing herself from the table.

"I'll go take a walk," she told us before she opened the backdoor and walked out of the house.

Once Angela was out, I spoke worryingly, "Kris, what's wrong?"

Kris let out a loud sigh before pulling her glasses off. She then stood up and let her hand go to the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out a white paper. I immediately felt my face grow pale as Kris tossed the paper onto the table then dropping her body back into the chair. "Where did you find this," I inquired taking the child services' letter from the table.

"Learn to not lie this around the kitchen counter," Kris informed harshly. Jane and I looked at each other before she continued, "So when were you going to tell me? Was it going to be a few minutes before she came into the house or was it going to be when she was in the house, ready to take me away?"

"Kris, let me explain."

"Explain what, Maura" she loudly asked.

"Hey," Jane barked pointing her finger at Kris, "Control your tone, Kris."

"You are as guilty as she is, Detective," Kris snapped. "You guys were going to keep me out of the loop. Then what? Wait until they came through the door to possibly take me away."

"We just found out," I tried to explain to her. "She came here today to notify me but she's not going to come and take you away. Kris, you know I wouldn't let that happen."

"How do I know, Maura," Kris argued. I winced slightly at her cold tone, as her blue eyes seemed hurt and confused as well. Jane stood up, moving closer to Kris before she stood up from her chair backing away from both of us.

"Kris," Jane tried to speak but Kris shook her head.

"I need to go out," she told us. She grabbed her glasses, placing them back on before looking at us, "I'm going to take a walk and collect my thoughts."

I stood up; ready to follow her but Jane grabbed my forearm. "What are you doing," I asked her as I watched Kris leave the house.

"She wants space," she informed me. She pulled me close and hugged me softly, "She'll talk to us when she gets back. We just need her to cool down for a bit."

I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder taking in the scent that was Jane. "What am I going to do, Jane," I asked her.

She pulled back, "You are not going to go through this alone. You have the Rizzoli family right behind you as well as Frost and Korsak."

"Jane, you know Kris is right though. They are going to come for her then what? Kris trusts us and we might have possibly broke that trust for not informing her about the worker coming. Did you see the look in her eyes," I inquired.

Jane nodded.

"Jane, what if she hates me?"

"Maura," I looked up to see Jane give me a reassuring smile, "Kris will understand and she can't ever hate you. She's stubborn not stupid."

I nodded, "I know that but, Jane, I was thinking about it…"

"About what?"

I bit my lower lip then gently took Jane's hand squeezing it. I needed the reassurance and the strength that she could give me, I hoped she would support my decision. I was about to make a life changing decision that would affect many people including Kris and myself.

"Maura," Jane softly said.

I looked up at her before looking back the door, hoping Kris would come back soon so I could tell her also. I then glanced back at Jane once more before confessing quietly, "I'm thinking about adopting Kris."

* * *

**Review, comment, PM, etc!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad everyone likes this story! I was so inspired that I decided to write the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**You are all I got/ No matter what." - No Matter What from Beauty and the Beast the Musical**_

* * *

Ch. 7: No Matter What

**Kris' POV**

**1 new message**…

I opened the phone, dialing my voicemail and listened to Maura's voice. "_Kris, I know you're upset and I understand but please, come home. We need to talk about this and I know you are scared but, we are there for you."_ That was all she said and truthfully, it was what I needed to hear.

I walked for what seemed like hours. I never felt so angry in my life besides the time when Price was murder. It seemed life didn't like me for every time something good was happening for me, _something_ bad comes and takes it away. Everything I had been took away from me and it was exhausting especially for a fifteen year old.

I reached the house, noticing the lights off. _They should be asleep by now_, I thought to myself as I approached the door. I turned the knob softly and opened the door quietly, walking inside to see Maura and Jane sleeping on the sofa. I gave a light smile before I walked over to the TV turning it off. Yeah I was upset at them but I felt awful at how I acted. I guess I did a fight or flight response and the way I could react to this news was to run. I always ran but I always returned also.

I walked over to Jane and Maura moving into the gap that was between them. I rested in between both of them before I kissed both of their foreheads, whispering, "I'm sorry." I then grabbed my blanket placing it over us, falling asleep beside them.

"_They don't want you."_

"Kris…"

"_Who would want you? You are nothing but some orphan."_

"Kris, sweetie…"

"_You're just a charity case."_

"Kiddo…"

"_You think they would want you in their family. No one loves you, Kris Marx. You are nothing."_

"Kris," I lunged forward panting hard to see two pair of worried eyes. I wiped my face before taking in a deep breath then releasing it. Maura touched my cheek making face her before I whispered to her, "Nightmare."

She looked up at Jane then kissed the top of my head, "You are safe."

"I'm sorry that I yelled," I apologized looking at both of them.

"We are also sorry, Kris," Maura told me as I rested against Jane. "We should have told you the first thing we heard about it." Jane nodded gave a tired nod before Maura looked at her, "You can go back to sleep."

"I'm good," Jane mumbled.

I gave a soft chuckle before I looked down at my hands, "What are we going do?"

Maura then slipped her hand into mine. I looked up at her meeting her hazel eyes with my blue eyes before she assured me softly, "We'll talk about it in the morning." I nodded at this answer before I rested my head against Jane's shoulder falling back asleep.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

The next morning, Kris was still a bit wary about everything. She still trusted us but I could see the unsure look that was on her face. Angela cooked her bunny pancakes and I learned at the same time that Angela allowed Kris to call her 'Nonna'. It touched my heart deeply when I heard the term flow out of Kris' mouth.

Though Jane wanted to stay, she was on call for work and had to return to her apartment to get dress. With her departure, it left Kris and me alone to talk.

There was a lot I wanted to discuss but Kris sat at the piano, playing a soft melody. I loved listening to Kris play and when she did, I took in the moment for it showed Kris' innocence. It showed how she was still a young child and it was through her music. Suddenly her phone went off and she stopped, I watched her grab her phone reading the text message before I noticed a small blush rose to her face.

"Why are you blushing," I inquired.

Kris looked up, "Um…well…that guy I met and he's been trying to remember where he met me and he finally did."

I smiled, "And?"

"He remembers me and wants to hang out sometime," she mumbled.

"So why don't you?"

Kris gave an awkward smile and shook her head. "I don't know," she retorted, "it's like me asking you about Jane." Suddenly my smile faltered and she noticed immediately, "What's wrong?"

I looked down, "An old…suitor of Jane's came back."

"She likes him," I shrugged, "then Maura; this is your chance to go tell Jane that you have feelings for her."

I don't know why she was trying to push this but I shook my head, "Kris, it is not easy."

"Nor is this," she waved her phone, "or this thing with child services'. Maura, its call that we must take a chance."

"Actually," I changed the subject, "I want to talk to you about that."

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I released a sigh and I stood up grabbing my cell phone while Kris stood up, stretching from her seat. I listened to the crime scene coordinates before I looked back at Kris apologetically, "I have to go."

"I know," Kris smiled softly. "Now go handle the dead people and I'll figure out something to do."

I nodded. I would have to tell her about me possibly adopting her later when I see her. I walked away to get dress into my proper attire but as I did, I was also thinking about what she told me about taking a chance with Jane. Maybe she was right and I would never question Kris' intelligence unless I had to. I shook my head and walked back out, seeing Kris still in the living room. I walked over to her, gave her a quick hug, and kiss on the forehead. She smiled at me before she pushed me toward the door saying, "I'll see you later."

I then walked out leaving her alone.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

After Maura left, I didn't know what to do really. So I did what I would usually do on a nice summer day like this, I walked in the park. I began to stroll in the park with my mind wandering away to many things: from Jane and Maura to the child services'. It was a lot to think about but I rather reflect about it now then think about it later and stress.

However, I didn't expect company to appear either.

"Kris," I turned around to see Aaron running up to me. He wore jeans and a regular green t-shirt alongside him was a little girl who shyly hid behind him. The shirt seemed to bring out his eyes for they seemed to smile at me as I gave him a light wave as he approached.

He smiled at me, "What brings you around these parts?"

I looked around, "It was a nice day to walk but I see you have company." I bent down to the little girl that hid behind his leg as I smiled softly, "Hi."

The girl peered out and waved shyly, "Hi."

"Kris, this is my little sister Becky," Aaron introduced. I looked at Becky taking in her appearance; she had green eyes like her big brother with shoulder length light brown hair. She had small rosy cheeks against her light skin that reminded me of Maura's. She wore a small blue dress and looked away shyly. "Becky, go ahead," Aaron gently pushed her forward.

She looked up at me before I placed my hand out to her, "It is nice to meet you, Becky."

Becky looked down at my hand before she gently shook it, "It's nice to meet you."

"She's six," Aaron mentioned to me as I stood up. He gestured for his sister to go ahead to the playground that was several feet away from us. She walked away leaving us alone causing an awkward silence to hover over us.

"So," I started, "you have to do brotherly duties?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I love to spend time with her."

"That's good," I agreed. I glanced over at his sister then back at him, "Well I better go then."

I began to walk away before he grabbed my hand pulling me back. I blushed slightly as he smiled at me, "You like to move around don't you?"

"No, but I don't want to interfere with your time with your sister. It's a valuable time," I informed him, remembering my own time with my brother.

However, Aaron shook his head and tugged me over to a bench. "I would like to get to know you, Kris. Maybe you and I talking might jog my memory on where I've seen you since you won't reply to my text messages," my blush deepened at this statement. He sat down then patted to seat next to him for me to sit in, I sat down beside him and soon we began to talk.

R&I

In the time we talked, I learned a lot about Aaron. He was the oldest child of two kids, he was going to be junior in high school and that his family was full on Irish. He was an athlete, playing baseball and football but also focused on his studies. He loved to listen to music and was a person who likes the simple things.

"I mean it's cool to be all fancy but-"

"Sometimes simple is perfect."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah." He then moved a bit closer to me causing me to blush once more. I relaxed back a bit, pulling on my medallion that rested on my neck as he spoke, "All this time we've been talking about me and nothing about you, Kris."

"I'm not that special," I chuckled.

"I think otherwise," he argued. "You are not a lot of girls I've met."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh?"

"It's not a bad thing. You seemed to be comfortable in your own skin and I like that a lot," he told me as he moved closer. I blushed more and I looked down before I smiled a bit. "That's where I remember you," he suddenly shouted. I gave a confused look before he smiled widely, "You liked to play piano. You came to my sister's school one day to do some community service and taught a little girl how to play. She was so shy and you brought her out of her shell. I remember your smile."

I blushed, "Well, it seems you'll get that date."

"Saturday," he asked and I nodded.

R&I

Aaron and Becky had to go awhile later and I decided that it would be a good idea to go to Headquarters to visit Maura and Jane. I walked inside before pulled into the café and I looked over to see Nonna, "Why must you do that?"

She shushed me and pointed to the front table, "You see that man right over there?"

I peered out a bit to see a man wearing a leather jacket and jeans holding flowers talking to Frankie. "Yeah what about him," I inquired.

"That's Casey." _Why does that sound familiar?_

_It's the dude that Jane used to like!_ "Oh _cacas _[shit]," I cussed in Latin under my breath as I looked at Angela then back to Casey, "why is he here?"

"To see Janie."

"Nonna, tell him Jane's not here or something," I told her. Nonna gave me a suspicious look before I tapped my foot before I pleaded, "Please, _please _and I'll tell you about my date that I have on Saturday." That gave her a smile before she nodded and walked out. I quickly pulled out my phone and began to text Maura.

**Casey is here 2 c Jane…**

"Casey," I quickly looked up and I cussed inwardly seeing Jane exiting the elevator with Maura right next to her. I swallowed slightly before I cringed as Casey approached Jane with the flowers and the smile that was on Maura's face faltered. I sighed tucking in my phone before running my hand through my hair; I had to meet this guy eventually.

I might as well as do it now.

* * *

**Review, comment, PM, etc! I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: More reason to hate Casey and there's a hint on how Kris will embarrass him later on.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Would they see a poor boy/ No siree/ They'd find out/ There's so much more to me." - One Jump Ahead (Reprise) from Aladdin**_

* * *

Ch. 8: Street Rat

_**Moments ago…**_

**Maura's POV**

"Have you told her yet," was Jane the first thing asked as we stepped onto the elevator. I shook my head and she leaned over clicking the button to the lobby, "how come?"

"I was about to tell her when my phone called," I explained. Jane leaned against the wall as I looked at her, "I want you to be there."

Jane looked at me with a confused expression, "Why?"

"Why not," I retorted. "Jane, you are as important to Kris as I am."

"But it is you who is adopting her-"

"And your family is as much as mine. Kris loves you, Jane. I want you to be there when I tell her," I smiled taking Jane's hand in mine. Jane looked down at our hands then looked back at my eyes. She gave a shy smile as I leaned a bit closer whispering, "You are important to me as well."

Our eyes locked and I can notice Jane's eyes seemed darker and dilated. I wondered if this was because of arousal and if it was, it was because I was the reason for that arousal. Jane slowly leaned in, "Maura, I…"

Suddenly the elevator opened causing Jane and me to separate quickly. However, Jane laced her hand into mine as we walked out. We stepped out when Jane suddenly pulled away saying softly in surprise, "Casey…"

I looked up and the smile I held faltered with my phone vibrating. I lifted it up to see a text message from Kris. I opened it and my face became stoic at the message.

**Casey is here 2 c Jane…**

Casey walked up to Jane with flowers in hand while Angela and Frankie watched. He handed them to Jane who awkwardly took them with her asking, "Why are you here?"

"I was dropping something off with Sgt. Detective Korsak," Casey explained. "Why are you here?"

"I work here," Jane answered.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Right." He looked over at me and greeted at me, "Maura."

"Casey" I greeted back cordially.

"So why do you need to talk to Korsak," Jane inquired as she fumbled with the flowers in her hand.

"Oh yeah, Korsak's the captain of your team for the tournament and I'm the captain for the army team so I'm here to just find out the number of team members you have."

"Oh well, Korsak is not really the captain," Jane explained.

Casey gave her a curious look, "Who is?"

"I am," I looked over to see Kris approached with Angela beside her. Kris gave me a quick glance before she smiled lightly then looked at Casey. Kris placed the most fake smile I ever seen on her face as she stepped forward placing her hand out to him, "Kris Marx."

"Casey Jones. _Lieutenant Colonel_ Casey Jones," Casey introduced himself. They shook hands and Casey released Kris' hand, stating, "So you're the captain? How come?"

"Best basketball player in East Boston," Frankie bellowed cheerfully.

Kris let out a loud laugh before thanking Frankie. Casey looked at Frankie then back at Kris with a suspicious look, which made me a bit curious, "East Boston?"

"Yup, I lived there for a bit," Kris stated with pride.

"Interesting," Casey retorted.

"She's also the sweetest granddaughter I have," Angela told him as she walked up to Kris and gave her a side hug.

Kris blushed slightly, "Nonna, stop."

"She's got a date too," she announced. Jane smiled and patted Kris' back while Casey seemed to watch the display of affection with a distant look. "I'm so happy that you are my granddaughter," Angela mentioned to her.

Kris blushed even more before I noticed Casey moved back. "She's blood related," he inquired.

"No," Kris shook her head chuckling. "I'm a foster kid that's all but Angela sees me as family."

"Because you are," Frankie emphasized. "I have moments when I think she's related to Jane or Maura especially the way she acts."

I felt a blush creep up my face while Jane scratched the back of her neck. Kris looked down while Casey looked at them, "So you're the foster kid Maura took in?"

"Yup," Kris smiled.

"Is Kris short for something," Casey inquired. I looked over at Kris looked at him curiously before she nodded.

"Really," Jane asked incredulously.

"Yeah but I use Kris more cause it makes my name a bit shorter."

"Is it your name on the streets," Casey questioned. Everyone looked at him while Kris' smile slightly faded. She looked at me; she wiggled her nose slightly in annoyance. He then looked at Jane, "Have you thought about what I said?"

Jane looked down and away, "Casey, look-"

"Jane, I like to start where we left off."

"Did they even start," Angela whispered into Kris' ear. Kris shrugged, laughing slightly while Jane glared at her mother. "Don't give me that look young lady, I didn't say anything."

Casey looked over his shoulder then back at Jane, "Jane, please think about it."

Jane looked from Kris to Casey to me, a face with a pleading look. "Um…Casey, I'm a bit busy," Jane whispered.

"With what?"

"She got a case going on," Kris answered immediately.

Suddenly my phone went off, Jane looked over my shoulder as I pulled my phone out. Casey sighed while Kris walked over to us, looking over my other shoulder also. I looked back up, "The lab results are in."

Jane nodded and handed Casey the flowers back which I smiled to me about it. She then patted Kris' shoulder while I gave Kris a quick kiss on the forehead whispering, "I'll see you later."

"_Non placet hic Jarhead _[I do not like this Jarhead]," she whispered into my ear. I pulled back and eyed her before she rolled her eyes, "I'll be nice."

"I'll see you when we get home."

"Maura," I looked over to see Jane holding the elevator door open, "The lab results?"

"_Tons Chemiae pergentes _[Tons of chemistry going on]," Kris smirked as she winked at me. I shook my head before I walked over to Jane into the elevator, we both waved goodbye before the doors closed.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"I better get back to work," Frankie told me.

"That's no problem Frankie," I retorted.

"I have to go also, sweetie," Nonna told me. "I don't need Stanley to come after me."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before she walked off. Now there was the Jarhead and I by ourselves. I could feel his eyes watch me as I began to walk to the doors of the lobby, officers greeted me as I walked by but as I reached the door before I head him say under his breath, "You have them convince don't you?"

"What does that mean," I turned around questioningly.

Casey scowled, "You're a street kid from East Boston and you are being foster by an Isles. It doesn't look good for you."

"That I'm what?"

"A street orphan from East Boston? I bet you are just using them," he insinuated.

I felt my temper slowly boil as I turned and look at him. "You are saying a lot for someone who hasn't met me or gotten to know me. Jane and Maura love me and I love them."

"You think they love you," Casey said.

"And you think Jane will call you but like that's going to happen mister. Jane is not interested in you if you haven't notice."

"How would you know?"

I waved my hand over my face, "Face speaks all." He pushed passed me bumping my shoulder against mine as I flinched slightly before I said to him, "See ya at the tournament, Lieutenant." I watched as Casey left the lobby. I turned around, running my hand over my face feeling it become flush with anger.

I took a deep breath in before I stormed out the lobby myself.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Never in my life did I ever feel uncomfortable as I did the moment Casey and Maura were in the same room together. I wasn't sure what I was feeling toward Maura but I knew that it meant something. _Just what?_

"Jane, are you okay," Maura inquired as we were walking through the parking lot. I looked at her and nodded.

She gave an unsure look at me before I smiled at her, "I'm fine."

"Okay," she said, "you seemed a bit off when Casey came."

My smile faltered, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know what to tell you Jane," Maura told me.

I let out a sigh before I approached my car then looked at her, "You going to tell Kris?" She looked at me and gave a questioning look as I elaborated, "That you are going to adopt her."

Maura nodded, "I'll meet you at the house?"

"I'll be there."

R&I

We arrived at Maura's house to the sound of loud piano playing. Never have I heard Maura's piano played so loud that I could hear outside of the house. I gave her a questioning look before we opened the door. We walked further in to see Kris playing the piano fast and furiously with her hair in a ponytail. "Kris," Maura called out but Kris continued to play. "Kris," she repeated again.

I grabbed a pillow and suddenly threw it, hitting her in the back of the head. "Marx," I shouted.

"What," Kris grunted before turning around.

"Gee what crawled up your ass and died," I questioned.

"Jane," Maura scolded before turning back to Kris, "What's wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it," Kris retorted. She then closed the piano before standing up and pulling her ponytail out.

Maura looked at me before following Kris. She touched Kris' shoulder turning her around to face us before asking softly, "What's wrong?"

"Just drop it," Kris emphasized.

"Okay," Maura faltered. She backed away while Kris walked around before Maura asked softly, "What's your full name?"

"Kris Gabriel Leo Marx, you know that."

"No, I want the one that's on your birth certificate."

"Why?"

"Kris," Maura pushed. "Please tell us or at least, if you have your birth certificate you can show us."

The teen looked up at us before she sighed. She placed her water down that she pulled out of the fridge before she walked down the hallway out our sight. I moved up to Maura, "She's a bit upset."

"She must have had a bad day," she replied.

Kris came back in with a folded wrinkled piece of paper before pointing at me, "Don't make fun of my name okay?"

"O…K," I said slowly.

She reluctantly handed Maura her birth certificate before she continued to speak, "I don't know why you would need it though."

Maura unfolded the birth certificate and a smile suddenly appeared on her face before she showed it to me. I peered over and read it aloud, "Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx?" I looked over at her, "That's your name? Krislyn?"

Kris cringed, "Yeah, my mom liked unique names I guess."

"It's a beautiful name, Kris," Maura complimented.

Kris shrugged, "I don't know why you would need to see it though." She walked into the living room, sitting down at the sofa, "It's not like you're adopting me." Maura and I looked at each other with an awkward silence hovering over us. Kris looked over her shoulder with a questioning look, "I'm just joking right?"

"Kris," Maura softly said.

"You're going to get hives, Maura," Kris quietly said as she quickly stood up. Her expression slowly changed from questioning to almost child like as her eyes darted from me to Maura. Kris could sense Maura's nervousness as Maura moved closer to her. "You know something I don't? Is someone adopting me?"

Maura took Kris' hands then looked at her, saying softly, "I want to adopt you."

Kris gave me a surprise look. She looked up at me as I nodded, "All true."

"You…you want to," Kris stammered. She sat back down pulling Maura with her. I could see the tears beginning to form as a smile suddenly showed. Maura smiled back and I noticed that tears began to stream down her face also. Maura wiped a tear then wiped a tear on Kris' face before Kris stated, "I think you just gave me my birthday gift."

"So you want me to?"

"Yes," Kris answered immediately as she hugged Maura tightly. She then looked up at me, "Get over here." I walked over and I hugged them also as Kris smiled against Maura's shoulder. Maura looked up at me and gave the most beautiful smile at me, a smile that was reserve only for me.

Then it hit me like a frat train in that moment.

_I like Maura more than a friend._

* * *

**A/N: Yay I made Casey look more like an asshole than ever and Jane finally realizes she likes Maura! Up next: Kris' b-day and yes, Krislyn is a legit name. Review, PM, comment, etc!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**You gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday/ For the gift" - The Gift by Jim Brickman**_

* * *

Ch. 9: Birthday Surprises

**Maura's POV**

On Friday, I snuck quietly out of my bedroom and peered into Kris' room to see Kris actually sleeping in the bed. I walked into the bedroom as I leaned over, whispering, "Happy Birthday."

Kris grumbled a bit before she turned over and covered her head, "Is it eight yet?"

"It's six," I retorted softly as another groan came.

"Five more minutes," she told me. I pulled the cover off her head and kissed her forehead, she gave me a tired smile before I walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. With Angela's help, we cooked a big birthday breakfast for Kris. She emerged and walked over to the kitchen to receive a 'bear' hug from Angela. "Nonna…need to…breathe," she coughed to her.

Angela released Kris and kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks Nonna," the adolescent smiled before she looked over into the kitchen to see the breakfast. Her jaw slightly dropped causing me to giggle a bit but then it formed into a smile as she took a seat at the counter. I slid a plate over to her and kissed her forehead before she took a giant bite into the bunny pancake.

"Kris, please chew," I told her seeing her mouth full.

"I…mmam," Kris mumbled.

Angela chuckled walking over to Kris, wiping her cheek of the syrup. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate; I looked at it and picked it up seeing Jane's text.

**On my way over. Kris up?**

I smiled and looked over at Kris who was distracted with Angela piling more pancakes on Kris' plate. "I'm going to get really fat after this," she mentioned before I texted back to Jane.

**She's up and your mother is feeding her so much.**

My phone vibrated again.

**I warned her.**

Suddenly there's knock on the door and Kris immediately stood up with a fork in hand holding the head of her bunny pancake. She ran over to the door and opened the door to see Jane standing in her BPD t-shirt and jeans with a small gift in hand. She smiled at Kris, "Hey Kiddo."

"Hey Jane," Kris greeted letting Jane inside. Jane then turned to her and handed the box to her, Kris looked down at it curiously. "You didn't have to get me anything," Kris told her.

"Technically I didn't," Jane retorted. She walked over and grabbed a pancake from Kris' plate, sitting in Kris' seat while she continued on, "Did you notice anything missing for the last couple of days?"

"Actually yes. My med…," she looked down at the box and quickly opened it.

I leaned over to Jane whispering, "What did you do?"

"You'll see," she whispered back taking my hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I felt my stomach tighten a bit as I rested against Jane's shoulder. I felt Jane tense up a bit before she relaxed.

"Holy shit," Kris cussed causing me to jump slightly.

"Language," I scolded lightly before Kris walked over and showed me a small necklace. I took it into my hand, observing it with a small smile. It was her St. Michael medallion with gold etched into the lettering and a bit of silver on it. "Oh Jane," I whispered softly as Kris took it back and placed onto her neck.

Jane blushed, "It cost me a couple hundred, and I knew how important that is to you especially since that is from Price."

"Thank you Jane," Kris smiled as she hugged the detective tightly.

Jane never was a hugger but when it came to Kris, she automatically hugged back. She kissed Kris' forehead before Kris sat back down to resume eating her breakfast. I leaned in and whispered into Jane's ear, "You didn't have to do that."

Jane gave a smile back and whispered back, "Like you said she's part of the family."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I dressed up in my light blue v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans after breakfast. I looked around seeing Nonna getting ready for the party that Maura wanted to throw for me. I looked around seeing the different balloons going up; I released a dramatic sigh causing her to turn around. "You like it," she twirled around.

"It looks great, Nonna," I told her.

Then Maura and Jane came out. Jane was wearing a nice black blouse and slacks while Maura wore a beautiful yellow sundress. I smiled at both of them as Maura walked up to me to fix my shirt. I waved her hands away, "Why are you doing that?"

"You might have company," Maura smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Suddenly I noticed Nonna give a small smile as Maura pushed my hair back a bit. I looked at Jane who shrugged before I heard a knock at the door. I pulled away from Maura then walked over to the door, looking through the peephole.

It was Aaron, holding a small box wearing a nice t-shirt and jeans.

I pulled back quickly and looked at them. I hissed under my breath, "Why is he here?"

"You need a friend at the party," Nonna started.

"So we invited Aaron so we can meet him also," Maura added. The door knocked again as I began to fidget with my medallion a bit. "You have to open the door soon, Kris," she told me.

I nodded and took a deep breath in before I opened the door. Aaron turned around and smiled widely at me, "Hey."

"Hey, come in," I told him. As he walked in, I let him walk in front of me as I pointed at Nonna and Maura giving them an evil glare before he turned back around. I smiled at him, "So how did you find my house?"

"Oh Detective Rizzoli called me," he answered.

I looked over my shoulder, "Oh she did?"

"Yeah," he blushed. He looked down while I eyed Jane who seemed suddenly interested in her phone. Aaron stepped closer while I looked over at all the other women in the room. I gestured subtly for them to leave and slowly they began to leave but I knew that they were eavesdropping. Aaron lifted his head up and locked eyes with me as he handed me a box.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," he told me.

I took the box from him while our hands touched, making me feel a sudden jolt. My stomach did a mini flip while I opened the present. I smiled softly seeing a leather notebook, opening the pages to see that it was not actual paper but sheet music. "I figure you needed some," he shyly told me.

"I love it," I told him. I placed the box down with my gift and out of no reason; I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I pulled back in my own surprise while he gave a surprise expression that soon changed into a smile.

I smiled back as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I might not be able to stay long," he told me.

"Oh?"

"I've got to babysit Becky."

I nodded, "I understand. If you like you can go right now; I really don't celebrate my birthday much."

"Your parents like to," he argued.

_My parents_, I looked over my shoulder thinking about Jane and Maura. I gave a light smile at the sound of them being called my parents. I chuckled lightly, "Yeah but that's because it's my first birthday with them."

"I figured," he smiled. I walked him to the door and he turned back around, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unless it begins to rain hail the size of mini vans, most definitely."

Aaron leaned in and kissed my cheek softly before he pulled back. He walked away while I felt a burning feeling on my cheek. I touched it lightly before I closed the door and rested against it. I smiled slightly before I turned and yelled, "I know you are there!"

Suddenly Jane, Maura and Nonna all peered out with shit eating grins while I simply rolled my eyes. They were going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Everyone began to come around three or so. Ma and Maura decided to invite our close friends and family, mainly Frost and Korsak, my brothers, and Lydia with Baby TJ. TJ had begun to crawl and start to speak. So far, the words were 'no', 'hunry', which meant 'hungry' and the big kicker, 'Kis' which meant 'Kris'. TJ had grown to love Kris since she was his babysitter most of the time if Tommy had to work.

I observed my family all interacting while I looked at Maura. She was smiling the whole time discussing with everyone the news of Kris' adoption. I never seen her so happy before. I hoped that my revelation about me liking Maura more than a friend meant something. I hoped that maybe the happiness I saw now would someday be toward me.

It was finally clicking and I realized how dumb I was for not noticing it sooner.

"You are being a bit obvious," I turned around quickly to see Kris enter the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?"

Kris walked over to the fridge, opening it as she retorted, "Jane, I maybe sixteen but please don't question my intelligence." My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying, she stood next to me and sipped her root beer before continuing, "You guys are oblivious to the fact that you like each other but I see you've come to a…revelation?"

"An epiphany more," I retorted.

Kris smirked, "Well, take the chance when the opportunity comes."

"And Casey?"

"That's something you must do on your own, Rizzoli. I'm just the kid but you can't tell Maura I said anything."

"Tell me what," Maura inquired causing us to both jump.

Kris quickly faced her, "Oh that I almost went into the cake." She quickly covered her mouth while Maura eyed both of us.

She shook her head, "Come on you two, it's time to get the cake out anyways."

As she began to walk away, I followed eyeing her ass as it moved. God her walk was so sexy and then I heard a clearing of the throat. I looked over to see Kris mouthing to me, "Stop checking her out right now." All I did was give her a sheepish grin.

R&I

Ma and Tommy brought the cake out and placed it in front of Kris who sat at the dinning room table. Everyone surrounded her as Kris chuckled seeing the neat icing that showed Maura's doing but noticed the goofy candles knowing that was my doing. We all sang 'Happy Birthday' horribly off key before my Ma shouted, "Make a wish."

I pressed into my ear and retorted, "Gee Ma, wake up Boston why don't you?"

Kris shook her head and smiled up at all of us. "I already have it," she stated to all of us. I felt Maura take my hand and I squeezed it lightly before Kris took in a deep breath and blew the candles out.

Everyone cheered, ready to cut the cake. Once the cake was given out, it was time for Kris' other presents. We all moved to the living room with Lydia handing TJ to Kris who seemed to calm down once sitting in her lap. He grabbed a fist full of cake and ate some before smearing the other bit on Kris' cheek. Maura laughed lightly before walking over and wiped both of their faces of the cake.

Kris held TJ as the first gift was place down in front of her from Korsak and Frost. My partners smiled widely as Kris opened the box slowly and a grin appeared on her face. She showed the item to us and my jaw dropped.

It was the newest bomber jacket that Homicide Division received and I was surprise that they even got it. It was pricey for all of our paychecks but somehow they got it. She handed it to me for me to see and I chuckled for her last name was in the front of it with Homicide Division below it. I then turned it around and laughed loudly as I showed Maura the back, reading it aloud, "Honorary Detective."

Next were my brothers who handed her a wrapped blob. It was not the neatest wrapping but they made the effort to do it. She opened it and pulled out a new Red Sox jersey with the number five on the back of it. Kris then felt the lettering of her last name on it while Frankie stated, "We need to take you to opening day with this on."

Kris chuckled, "I look forward to it."

My Ma gave Kris a new blanket next, finally completing the gift giving. I stood up as Kris began to thank the others. I felt two arms hug me while I turned around to hug Maura back, I looked down and smiled, "This is great, Maura."

Maura nodded, "I've never seen Kris so happy."

"I've never seen you so happy."

Maura blushed. "My mother felt so bad she couldn't come with father, she had a beautiful gift for Kris but Kris talked with her on the phone. Mother is very happy that I'm adopting her," she explained to me.

"Your father?"

"He's happy also and can't wait to meet the person whom my mother raves about."

I chuckled, "A lot is changing but with good reason."

Maura nodded and looked up at me. We locked eyes and slowly began to lean in before there was a loud knock at the door. We separated while Kris looked toward the direction of the knock. Tommy walked over to the door and opened it then we heard him say, "Maura. Jane. Kris."

Kris handed TJ to Lydia and walked over with Maura and I followed. We both stopped as Kris' face went stoic and Maura quickly gripped my forearm.

There standing at the doorway was Monica Martinez who smiled at Kris, "You must be Ms. Marx?"

"I am Monica Martinez, I'm from child services and I wish to interview you."

* * *

**Bum bum bum! This is going to get interesting! You know the drill my friends: Review, comment, PM, etc!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**So here we are together/ Just you and me/ Sitting side by side/ Don't know why/ With time just racing by/ But I don't want to go" - There's a Place For Us by Phil Collins**_

* * *

Ch. 10: Best Day Ever

**Jane's POV**

Ms. Martinez escorted Kris into the building where the child service's office would be. Her appearance cause the whole party to end and Kris became not the usual loveable kid I was used to. I learned and so had Maura, that Kris has this switch. She used it when she was uncomfortable or just wanted to ensure her control of the situation even though she _knew_ that she had no control. But it didn't stop her from becoming more stoic and quiet as well as a bit stiff and serious.

I first met this Kris a year ago.

Maura, Kris and I followed Ms. Martinez to the office before she stopped and looked at Kris. "I need to interview you," she said then looked at us before back at her, "alone."

Kris nodded before Ms. Martinez walked off. She turned to us and noticed Maura's anxiety immediately as she smiled weakly, "I'll be fine."

"I'm worried," she told her.

"I know and so am I but nothing will happen. I just need to talk to her calmly and make sure that my buttons are not pushed to a point that they jeopardized the adoption," Kris answered. She looked at me as I gestured for her to go to the side. She looked at Maura and pulled her into a gentle hug before pulling away and walking with me.

We were in a quiet area when she inquired, "What's up?"

"Should someone be in the room with you," I asked her.

Kris shook her head and looked over at Maura, "I'll be fine but just stick with Maura, and this is not going to be easy for either one of us."

"I'm coming with you."

Kris shook her head, looking over at Maura. "She needs you right now. I can hold my own, I always have."

"But you have family now, Kiddo."

"Ms. Marx," Kris looked over her shoulder to see Ms. Martinez then back at me, giving a quick assuring smile. She went up to Maura and hugged her softly gave she smiled again. She then met up with Martinez and walked into the interrogation room shutting the door. I noticed Kris' smile faltered as she took in a deep breath and sat down.

I stepped over to Maura and I took her hand. She looked at me then at the window before she whispered, "I don't like this woman."

"She's a bi-witch, I mean."

Maura shook her head, "No, Jane. This is an appropriate time to use language, that woman is a bitch." I would have laughed but seeing Kris' stoic look didn't help one bit. I just hoped that she could keep her temper in check and I could do the same with mine.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Ms. Martinez sat down while I took a seat on the other side. She eyed me before she placed a file down then a digital recorder. She pressed the 'on' button to the recorder as she spoke, "Case number: 5872930. Name of subject: Kris G. L. Marx." She looked up at me, "So Ms. Marx, you've been in Dr. Isles' care for a while now?"

I nodded, "Yes about eight months or so."

"Ms. Marx-"

"Kris, I prefer being called Kris."

"Ms. Marx," she continued causing me to flinch, "I like to go back into your past. Let's start with your family and your real name is not Kris correct?"

"No, it's my real name but it's actually a nickname. My full name is Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx. I prefer Kris more."

I watched her as she peered into the file. I looked up at the window, knowing Jane and Maura were watching and smiled lightly. "You've had a rough childhood it seems," my smile dropped before I looked back at Martinez. "A drug addicted older brother who overdose on heroin and a father who became a psychotic serial killer, torturing you for about several months. Then you escaped-"

"I remember it quite well, Ms. Martinez," I snapped gripping my table slightly.

She looked at me then back at the file, "It seems you were the normal one in this family though besides your intellect." I looked down at my arms and nodded before she continued, "and yet, you are an outcast."

"How so?"

"Your family's track record answers it. Life seemed to get better when a priest took you in afterwards," she added.

I smiled softly, "Yes, Father Price." I let my smile go before I tapped onto the file, "Listen I don't understand why you need to know about my past. It should be on the file."

"It is but I wish to hear it from you," she pushed. I could feel my heart thump against my chest as I looked down, running my fingers against my scars. Ms. Martinez seemed to not notice my comfort or she notice but wanted to continue this. "You spent time with Father Price for several years until his death which was about eight months ago. How did he die by chance?"

_**Bang!**_

_You'll be okay…you'll be fine. Stay here, stay with me._

I shook my head. "It says on the file," I pointed out trying to avoid the subject of Price's death.

Her eyes locked into mine before she leaned in. "Explain," she ordered.

_Blood is its avatar…_

I flinched at the words that ran through my mind. I released a sigh while I ran my fingers over the scar on my right hand then gently rubbing the scar on my abdomen before softly answering, "He was murdered by my father, Adrian Marx."

"Hmmm, that's a lot and you expect someone like Dr. Maura Isles to adopt you. You are an orphan from East Boston with a violent past and possible violent tendency. Don't you think someone from an area like yours would work better?"

I shook my head and chuckle, "My area is filled with great people who build off a foundation. Some come from families in the old countries. If you think that's bad then you are blind to culture and to success."

"I have others who would want you, Ms. Marx. They are willing to take an outcast like you."

"I'm not an outcast," I argued loudly.

Martinez's eyes widened as she warned me, "Careful Ms. Marx, your temper is showing." She flipped through the file, "You already look suspicious. It's possible that you are using the system to have Dr. Isles adopt you especially when she's a very prominent person."

"I would never do that."

"With a past like yours, it's evident. I bet you planned your first meeting with her."

I close my eyes trying to keep myself in check. _Hold your own, Kris, _I told myself. "I think we are done for today," I told her as I stood up, walking over to the door quickly.

She stood up and blocked my way to the door, "You can't leave."

I looked at her, "I believe I can and I will. I know there's a place for me where I know I have family. But have a good day, Ms. Martinez." I then walked out to see Jane holding back Maura who broke free from her grip and hugged me tightly. I patted her back gently before I took a deep breath in, reassuring myself that I was safe.

_I was safe._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane held me back the whole time, as I had to listen to that awful woman talk to Kris. Never in my life had I felt so much rage in me. I watched as Ms. Martinez eyed us and stated, "Don't think this is not over, Ms. Marx. We'll continue this on another time."

Kris ignored her but I could feel her flinch. We walked out of the officer and as I wrapped my arm around Kris' shoulder I began to argue about Martinez on Kris' case. No woman who treats Kris like should even be working with children. I wanted to have Martinez removed from Kris' case but Kris argued back, quietly stating, "Just leave it be. You're just proving that she got to you, Maura. She wants that and I'm fine."

Though Kris said that I knew it bothered her, I could see the pain in her eyes. Price's death was a sore spot that she would always have. Martinez saw Kris so differently and all with one reason: Kris came from a not so good neighborhood and grew up with little things until meeting Jane and I, escaping a violent past as well.

I glanced at Kris noticing her distant look and sighed softly.

We soon arrived back at my house with Kris stepping out of the car immediately. Jane and I followed before I noticed Kris' tired expression before she looked up and asked, "You know I'm not using you right?"

"Of course Kiddo," Jane answered.

I sat next to her, "We know she was just trying to pig you…" Kris gave a light chuckle with me giving a confused look, "What's funny?"

"It's goat Maur," Jane corrected as she rolled her eyes.

Kris chuckled again before resting against my shoulder. "I still enjoyed my birthday even though the Ice Queen burst my bubble," Kris told us.

I smiled at Kris as Jane sat next to us. Kris relaxed into both of our embraces before yawning loudly. Jane looked over at me then at Kris. She smiled and whispered, "Happy Birthday Kris."

R&I

The next day, Kris left early to go to her date with Aaron. She told me she would see me later then left the house. I was all by myself and I stared at my cell phone for what seemed to be hours. I walked up to it and slid it unlock before I noticed a napkin was underneath it, I picked it up and read it aloud, "Maura, if I can take a chance, so can you! All my love, Kris." I shook my head, let out a sigh before picking my phone up again, and dialed it.

"_Hey Maur,_" Jane greeted me.

"Hey Jane," I smiled, "are you busy today?"

"_Not today. I bet you're not busy either because Kris is out."_

"It's a bit abnormal with her not here."

"_Well how about we do something fun then? A carnival's in town that you might like. I bet you've been to those Frenchie ones,"_ I heard her chuckle.

I smiled widely, "I would like that. What time will you come?"

"_I'll be there in an hour and Maur?"_

"Yes, Jane?"

"_Please wear suitable shoes and casual clothes like jeans not a dress."_

I giggled, "Of course Jane." As we ended the call, I walked to my bedroom and stopped looking into my closet then at my watch.

_Oh my god, I don't have enough time!_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I checked my watch, sitting on the park bench patiently waiting for Aaron. I was early so I could take my time into looking around the scenic area. I checked my watch then glanced at my phone. _He'll come, he asked about you so he's coming right,_ my mind pondered.

I shook my head and suddenly my phone buzzed. I pull it out expecting Aaron's numbers but then I noticed Maura's number. I smiled as the text message showed.

**Going out w/ Jane to the carnival.**

I texted back quickly.

**Have fun!**

**You too!**

I smiled to myself at the message before I looked up, watching other people walk by me. I released a sigh as placed my phone back into my pocket and resumed my waiting.

_I hope he comes._

_He will. Just chill._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I knocked on Maura's door, patiently fiddling with my pockets of my jeans. When I heard the door open, I turned around to see Maura standing in front of me. For a moment, I didn't know what to say when I looked at her. She looked gorgeous wearing dark blue jeans and a white blouse, her hair was pulled back to reveal her beautiful freckles. I wondered if I could kiss those freckles one by one…

"Jane," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Maura who had a curious look, "are you okay?"

I blushed and nodded. I then noticed that Maura had a purse, "Ah no."

She lifted her purse up, "What? It's Gucci."

"And I don't care. We are going to a carnival and I'm paying for the fun because you never went to a good carnival and you can't count the one in East Boston when we first met Kris."

Maura huffed but placed the purse down on a small table before she grabbed my hand and we walked to my car.

R&I

When we first entered, I could see Maura's face become childlike. The carnival was at a park a couple of blocks from the Dirty Robber. But I wanted time with Maura alone and this would be the best thing to do. I looked at her as she spun around a couple of times looking at all the attractions and food. "So what do you want to do first, Dr. Smartypants," I inquired.

Maura looked at me, shrugging, "I'm not sure."

"Then let me be the first to suggest that," I pointed over to the rollercoaster.

"I'm not doing that."

"Oh come on, Maura. It will be really fun!"

"I'm not sure, Jane."

But I would not take no for the answer and I dragged Maura to the rollercoaster. After the first ride through (with her grabbing my hand because of the first drop), Maura wanted to go on again. We did another ride through then continued on our way with a couple more rides. Seeing the smile on Maura's face only told me one thing and that was it was going to be an amazing night for us.

We did a couple more rides then got some food with Maura having her first ever hot dog and eating it like me. She actually liked it! We then walked around while I told stories about how my family went to carnivals all the time and how Frankie and Tommy would get sick after getting on a spinning ride just after eating. I then noticed Maura's eyes wandered to another direction.

I followed her gaze and I saw what she was eyeing. I gently tugged her hand and walked over to the stand. I handed a dollar to the attendee before receiving three baseballs, I eyed my targets and through the first one hitting it. I then threw the next one, hitting it also and finally getting the final target. "We got a winner," the attendee announced, "You get a jumbo prize."

I looked over at Maura, "Go ahead and take your pick." I watched as Maura smiled at me, picked the giant plush turtle causing me to laugh gently, and inquired, "Another Bass?"

Maura nodded before hugging it gently. We resumed walking before Maura stopped me and pulled me toward her. I looked back at her as she quickly leaned up and kissed my cheek whispering into my ear, "Thank you Jane."

I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks as I held back a sarcastic remark. I kissed Maura's cheek back, whispering, "You're welcome, Maur."

We then resumed walking in a comfortable silence. I took a couple glances at Maura before I smiled widely, thinking to myself, _Best day ever._

* * *

**Awww, how cute! What's going to happened next? Well, I'm working on that! You know the lovely drill: Review, PM, comment, etc. I love reviews, they make me big and strong!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are awesome! 50 followers and 11 faves! That is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Let me love you/ And I will love you/ Until you learn to love yourself/ A heart of numbness/ Comes back to life/ I'll take you there" - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) by Ne- Yo performed in Glee**_

* * *

Ch. 11: Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)

**Kris' POV**

"I thought you wouldn't come," I laughed as we walked up to the front door.

Aaron shook his head, "I'm sorry if I ran a little late. Becky was a bit sick and I had to wait until my mom came back home." He took my hand into his as I smiled up at him, "I had a great time, Kris."

I blushed, "So did I, Aaron. It's been awhile since I've actually talked with someone my own age."

"Well, you can always talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "So I heard you are playing the basketball games?"

I smiled, "Yeah, that's because I'm really with Homicide Division. I can't let them down."

"Then can I see you tomorrow then? I would like to watch and cheer for your team and see if you can actually play," he joked. I let out a light chuckle and smiled at him before Aaron and I locked eyes, I felt the blush reach up my face before he leaned in.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane and I pulled up to my house and noticed that at the door were two figures. I immediately recognized Kris who was smiling widely and looking up at a young man who I knew was Aaron. "I feel like Ma," Jane whispered as we continued to watch.

Aaron said something causing Kris to release a small laugh with a small smile on her face. It was sign of her affection. "Kris likes him," I whispered to Jane as I held my tortoise closer against me. Then we watched as Aaron leaned down and kissed Kris' lips softly before he pulled back and exchanging words again.

Kris nodded to him, smiling as she bit her bottom lip before she went toward the door and entered inside.

Jane and I smiled at each other as she turned the car engine off. We walked to the front door before Jane stopped. "I should go," she told me.

"You can come inside if you like," I inquired.

She shook her head and smiled softly at me. That smile always made my knees weak as she leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Night Maura."

Before I could do anything, Jane quickly walked away back to the car. She waved and I waved back blushing as I opened the door to see Kris resting on the sofa with the goofiest smile. "Your night went as well as mine," Kris asked beaming.

"It did," I answered. I slipped my shoes off and walked over to Kris sitting next to her as I showed her my stuffed tortoise. Kris chuckled softly before I looked at her again, seeing her smile.

I took a breath in, sighing softly causing Kris to look at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Kris, I had the best time with Jane."

Kris smiled, "And?"

"I haven't told her," I sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because of Casey, what if she wants him? I don't want to lose our friendship, Kris if she doesn't reciprocate or make things awkward," I explained. I then looked down at my hands, "Anyways I'm just nerdy Maura the Bora, queen of the dead."

"And what is not great about her? I happen to like her very much and I know Jane does too. Come on, Maura, don't give up yet."

"But what if-"

"You don't like sentences with 'what if'."

I looked at her, "Kris, think it out with me please. I'm boring, logical and what if Jane gets tired of me? I'm lucky you are still here and my parents are finally bonding with me but-"

"Mom," I froze as Kris said it softly. She took both of my hands and said softly, "I'm staying because I love you as my mom that's why you are adopting me. Maura, I was a kid on the streets and now you are going to take me in. If it counts at all, Jane cares for you but let say this, let me love you and let Jane love you until-"

"Until what?"

"Until you learn to love yourself," she expressed.

I smiled softly. I rubbed the scar on her hand gently as I asked her, "Why do you want Jane and me together so much?"

Kris shrugged, "Because you make me happy and Jane makes you happy. I see that you make her happy but it makes me smile seeing you so happy, Maura. That's all I want really, I want you to be happy because you made me happy."

I felt tears form in my eyes as I gave an adoring smile at Kris. I brought her closer to me, kissing her forehead before she hugged me softly. I kissed the top of her head again, "I love you, Kris."

I felt a smile on Kris' face against my shoulder before she yawned, "You will always be the best in my eyes."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

It was about eleven o'clock in the morning when I pulled up to Maura's house. I unlocked the door to Maura's house and slowly snuck in to hear two voices speaking. "Do you think Janie might," I heard my Ma asked. I rested against the wall eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Nonna, I don't know," Kris retorted. "Anyways we have company listening in. Right Jane?"

I peered out to see Kris looking toward my direction. "How did you do that," I asked her.

"I heard the door click," she answered as she sipped her coffee.

I looked around the kitchen before I noticed something was out of place. "Where's Maura?"

Kris turned in her chair, "She's getting ready. She's unsure on what was 'appropriate' to wear to a sports event." Kris then chuckled loudly, "I never knew there was an 'appropriate' sports wear."

I shrugged, "That's Maura for you." I walked into the kitchen noticing Kris' basketball jersey on the counter while Ma handed Kris another cup of coffee. "Didn't sleep much Kiddo," I inquired. "Too much time with Aaron?"

Ma's eyes widened, "Yes! How did it go?" I could feel Kris glaring at me before my Ma grabbed Kris' cheeks and turned her head toward her, "Well?"

"Well what? We walked around the park and had a picnic," Kris answered simply.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You forgot to mention you two kissed at the end of the night," I added.

"You snoop!" Kris quickly hit my shoulder before I poked her in the side.

I laughed before I looked at both of them. "So why were we talking about," I questioned them. Ma looked at Kris while Kris stopped sipping her coffee and placed it down. She looked up at my Ma and nodding to her. Ma walked away from the stove wiping her hands before kissing my cheek then Kris' before walking out of the house. I looked at Kris with an incredulous look, "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"She just walked out with no questions asked," I stated. Kris gave a confused expression before I explained more, "Kris, we are talking about my mother. Ya know, my nosey Ma?"

"Oh right," Kris chuckled softly. Then Kris rubbed her eyes as she took off her glasses laughing slightly. She then faced me, "It's because the conversation is more between us."

"Oh?"

"Look Jane, Maura's important to us but you need to clear your head."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Kris rolled her eyes, "You like Maura as this whole bloody universe knows but you have the jarhead still chasing you."

"I don't know what you are talking about and don't Casey that, Kris. Be respectful."

Kris face turn dark and she wiggled her nose, "_Sum pius sed non amo illum quaecumque _[I'm respectful but I don't like him whatsoever]."

"Kris," I groaned knowing she was doing the Latin on purpose. This was the one disadvantage about Kris knowing a variety of different languages. Sure, I understood a bit of Italian but when Kris spoke Latin or Spanish, I knew I was screw.

"_Si?"_

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx…"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli…"

I glared at her as I grabbed the kitchen towel whipping it at her. Kris stepped back and I chased after her running to the other side of the table. I dropped the towel, "God damn it, Kris. Explain this in English."

"Fine," Kris looked around before she spoke, "don't lie to me about this. I know for a fact that you have receiving flowers and cards from Casey."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

I sighed, knowing she caught me and I was surprise she knew but what she said was true. Ever since my last encounter with Casey, he would send me flowers or cards about going out sometime. But, every time I looked at the flowers, I always thought about myself giving flowers to someone.

Scratch that, not someone, I wanted to give flowers to _Maura._

I never kept the flowers of course. I always threw them out with Korsak and Frost being the nosy little girls they were snooping to find out why I did that. However, Kris was up to something that I looked up at her. She had an expecting look as I groaned and glared at her again. "What do you want me to do," I demanded, "I don't want to ruin my friendship with Maura, Kris. She's my best friend and she means so much to me."

"On a scale from one to ten, who ranges in importance in your heart? Maura or Casey," she questioned back. I opened my mouth then closed it, lost for words on what I could say to Kris. I hated the fact that she was smart but putting me in that spot was not right. Kris sighed, rubbing her temples before she leaned in whispering, "Jane, please listen okay?"

I nodded.

"Maura is your best friend and my soon to be mom, rephrase that, she is my mom," Kris started and I smiled. "But," my smile dropped, "please don't break her heart. In my opinion, I think Maura is right for you and that's not because _Casey_ *she gagged* rubbed me the wrong way. But anyways, this is not my heart." She then leaned over placing her scarred over mine, "It is _yours._"

I looked down at our hands pulling away, sighing. Kris pulled back, grabbing her jersey from the table and placed it on. I gazed at her as she grabbed her glasses placing them back on before I inquired, "Why is my life so complicated?"

Kris shrugged, "Jane, life will always be complicated."

"Do you really think I have a chance?"

Kris gave a sad smile and before she could open her mouth. I heard my name called from the hallway, "Jane." We turned to see Maura walking in with a spare jersey on and a pair of jeans on. I smiled at her as she twirled, "Is this suitable for the game?"

I nodded and she went over, hugging me softly. "I think you look great," I told her softly as I hugged her back feeling my stomach do many somersaults. It was an amazing and yet weird feeling and I held Maura close to me, trying to make this hug last longer. That was until Kris cleared her throat causing us to look at her.

Kris was standing at the door, she gestured toward the door looking at both of us. "Though I love a good hug or two and all but we got a game to go to and Frankie will have our butts if we are not there for warm up, Jane," she mentioned.

"Right," I pulled back. Maura smiled at me while she walked pass me to the door, kissing Kris' forehead. Kris smiled gently before I grabbed my gym bag from the ground walking over to the door. My eyes wandered over to Maura's legs as she walked over to the car with my mouth watering. _God how can anyone walk so…so…sexy like that?_ Suddenly I felt a pinch on my arm, "Ow!"

I looked over to see Kris who was smirking at me as she walked pass me. She looked over her shoulder, "Think about what I said."

_Oh, you know I will. I think it's time to tell Casey that I care for someone else._ "Jane, are you coming," Maura asked. _I care for Maura and I'll take the chance like Kris said. I won't break Maura's heart as long as she doesn't break mine._

"Rizzoli," Kris shouted, honking the car.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

**A/N 2: I was going to make more drama for Kris with Aaron but she has to handle Martinez and a couple of other things…so yes, this is just filler for the big chapter with Army vs. BPD in basketball. Yes, expect Casey butt kicking next. Review, comment, PM, etc. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**We're so close/ To reaching that famous happy ending/ Almost believing this one's not pretend/ Let's go on dreaming for we know we are/ So close/ So close/ And still so far…" - So Close by Jon Mclaughlin**_

* * *

Ch. 12: So Close

**Jane's POV**

"You guys take forever," Frankie shouted at us as we were walking up to the court. Maura gave Kris and me a quick hug before going into the stands to a find a place to sit at while waiting for Ma. Kris placed her hair up while Frankie approached her, "I saw the Army team."

"And," Kris questioned.

"They are really good and a majority of them are taller than you," Frankie pointed out.

Kris scowled, "Thank you for the reminder, Frankie. I'm a normal size too for a teenager."

"Well, these guys might squash you."

Kris rolled her eyes before she turned her head slightly and smiled. I looked over to see Aaron in the stands waving and sitting next to Ma and Maura. She blushed slightly before looking back at Frankie, "Let's go warm up. Height is not a factor," she picked up the basketball in her hand and spun it, "however skill is."

Frankie chuckled lightly as he patted Kris on her shoulder before walking over to Korsak and Frost. "How are you feeling Kiddo?"

Kris chuckled, "I'm all set, Jane."

"So am I."

"I hope so Jane," I quickly turned to see Casey in his basketball uniform. He smiled at me, "You look great."

"Casey, I'm in a basketball uniform like everyone else," I retorted feeling Kris quickly going beside me.

"You still look great." He then looked over at Kris, "Hello Marx."

"Lieutenant," Kris greeted back tensely. "I see you're playing so um, what position?"

"Point guard but what brings you here?"

"What do you mean, Casey," I asked him. "She's playing."

"She _was_ going to play," he corrected, pulling out a paper from his pocket before handing it to me.

I took it and gave to Kris. I noticed her eye him for a second before she opened it, "What's this?"

"The rules, which say that you have to be actual employee for the Boston Police Department," Casey explained. "You are a minor and also are not an actual cop."

"She's close to one," Korsak walked up with Frankie and Frost walking up with him.

"But she's not in the Academy or even on patrol," Casey argued. "She does the organization of paperwork and that's it. Not really an employee in the committee's eyes so Kris is off your roster unfortunately."

"What," we all exclaimed.

R&I

"Is it true," Kris asked Frost who was reading the rules.

He was running his finger on the lettering then nodded, "It's true. Kris can't play whatsoever."

"Fuck," I cussed. I looked at Kris, "What are we gonna do? Forfeit? God this sucks!" I watched at Kris shook her head 'no' then looked back at the rules. She began to read them again. I was really confused on why Kris wanted to do that, "Kiddo? We can't play with four players and I don't know why you are reading that again?"

"Cause I might know another player," Kris answered.

"Who?"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"You got to be kidding me right," Jane inquired as I placed my jersey over Maura's head. I adjusted it on her as I looked at Jane with a shrug. "I don't like this idea whatsoever. What if she gets hurt," Jane worried.

"Jane, I'll be fine. I've played with Kris before," Maura insisted.

"But that's Kris. These are soldiers who are giants."

Maura scowled then looked at me, "Do you think I can do it?" I glanced at Jane who looked at me also. "Kris," I looked back at Maura.

_Man, I hate it when I'm in the middle. It was my brilliant idea after all to grab Maura. Jane has a point though, she might get hurt. But you have to believe in her._ I looked at Jane and said, "Give her a try and if she gets hurt, you can rip me apart."

Maura smiled and hugged me tightly before looking at Jane. She glared at me before she noticed the wide smile Maura had. The glare slightly melted with defeated sigh slipped out of Jane's mouth. "Okay," she said then pointed at us, "but I'm going to come after to you if she breaks a bone."

R&I

Maura was small enough to move around and she had a good shot if we placed her in the right position. She was actually playing pretty good with her position as a forward to get some shots in. I could see the shame in Casey's eyes for the fact that Dr. Maura Isles, non-basketball player could play and shot pretty well.

I watched as Jane passed Maura the ball and I shouted quickly, "Shoot Maura!" Maura prepared for her shot and was ready to launch it until I noticed Casey whisper something to another player. The player suddenly charged at Maura as my eyes widened, "Maura!"

Then in one swift motion, Maura was on the ground. I quickly ran out onto the court with Jane sliding over to Maura. I reached the area and crouched down next to the doctor. "She okay," I asked Jane.

"I'm not sure," Jane answered with her voice tense.

I looked at Maura who was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her forehead. I looked at her, "Maura, do you feel anything broken?"

Maura looked up at us with a dumbfounded expression before she gave us a giant smile. "That was exhilarating," she stated.

I released the breath I was holding before I stood up. I turned around and I eyed the player who charged at Maura, he held an uneasy look with Casey standing behind him. I clinched my jaw before I began to walk over to him until I felt a grip on my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see Korsak holding me back and shaking his head, "It's not worth it."

I looked back and pointed at Casey, "You're lucky that I'm being held back." I then jerked myself out of Korsak's grip before walking away.

The game resumed after Maura was checked out, turns out, she got a bruised butt. She got two shots, which placed us down by two points I checked the clock to see how much time was left in the game. In big red letters, it said about one minute. I glanced back at the court and watched as the ref placed the ball back into play. "Let's go Janie," I jumped and I looked over my shoulder to see Nonna cheering.

I quickly turned around to see Jane taking the ball up to the basket. I glanced at the clock seeing about twenty seconds on the clock. "Come on Jane," I yelled before Jane stopped at the three point shot and it went in.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"It rolled out of her fingers perfectly, Murray. A perfect three pointer that won us the game," I heard Frankie explained as Murray handed him his drink. After the games, everyone decided to go to the Dirty Robber to celebrate. I sat in the booth with Maura while I watched Kris, Frankie, Korsak and Frost play darts.

I smirked as Kris hit the bull's eye and cheered loudly. Maura giggled before she sipped her wine then commented, "I'm glad Kris has the guys and you around."

I looked at her and shrugged, "I'm glad she's got you, Maura. She loves you so much."

"She loves you too," Maura took my hand, rubbing my scar gently.

I placed my bottle down as she took my other hand rubbing the other scar. _God, this woman is wonderful_, I thought to myself as I looked at the beautiful blonde adoringly. She was the only person I ever let rub my arms besides Kris who did it occasionally as a back up for Maura. I glanced at Kris who turned to her soda to take a drink before she noticed us. She smiled softly as she mouthed to me, 'You got this.' I looked away blushing before looking back at Maura. "Maura, I have to tell you something," I told her.

"Yes Jane?"

"Well, I-"

"Good game, Jane," Casey appeared suddenly at our table.

I pulled away from Maura as I looked up at him, "Thanks Casey."

Kris walked over to the table, sliding next to Maura. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow while Casey took a quick glance at her then back at me. He gave me a bright smile before inquiring, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Actually, Casey, mind if we talk outside privately please?"

"Sure."

I stood up and stepped out of the booth before looking back at Kris and Maura, saying to them, "I'll be back."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"This is a debatable argument, Frost," Kris commented as she leaned back.

"Batman is not cooler than Superman," Frost argued back.

I rolled my eyes, "How is this argument able?"

Kris and Frost's eyes widened while Kris scoffed, "Maura, we are talking about the most badass superheroes in the universe of DC comics. How can you not argue this?"

"Cause I never read one."

Kris smiled and touched my shoulder sympathetically, "We will handle that immediately. Don't worry this is the bonuses of adopting a teenager." I gave a light smile before it dropped as I glanced at my watch then at the window to see Jane still talking with Casey. Kris noticed and glanced over her shoulder then gestured for Frost to leave. Frost nodded and walked off back to the pool table while Kris went onto the other side of the booth to look at me, "It's only been a couple minutes."

"I know," I told her.

"Don't worry…" I noticed her gaze and her smile dropped. I quickly glanced over and my jaw dropped seeing Casey and Jane kissing. "Maura," Kris tried to speak but I stood up and quickly stepped out of the booth. Kris quickly got out and tried to go after me, pulling on my arm, "Maura, don't assume."

"Krislyn," I said sternly causing her to stop and her worried expression deepened. I pulled away from her grip before clearing my throat and said, "I'll see you at home."

Kris looked down and nodded before I turned away. I walked out through the backdoor, feeling the tears going down my eyes before I wiped them away and calmed myself down. Though I knew deep inside me, my mind was saying sadly, _I should have not raised my hopes in Jane having feelings for me._

* * *

**Jane's POV (Prior to Maura's leaving)**

Casey and I stepped outside and I took in a breath in then released it. Casey looked down, smiling at me as he asked casually, "So what's up?"

I looked at him and I could hear the words Kris told me earlier in the day, _Don't break your heart._

"Casey, you're a good guy and all…"

His smiled dropped, "But?"

"But…I have feelings for someone else. I'm-" Suddenly Casey pulled me to him and kissed me forcefully. It wasn't soft or even comforting; it wasn't Maura and that caused me to push him away quickly. I wiped my mouth as I cussed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to convince you to forget those feelings and start again with me."

"Casey, it's not that simple. I actually care for this person very much."

"So that's it," I could hear the anger in voice, "what about us?"

"There was never was an 'us'. You left then came back and you called once in a while till you went dark without telling me."

"But I came back."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Don't make this difficult."

He clenched his jaw, "Is this all you or did that fuckin' twerp tell you differently?"

"Hey," I growled loudly. I pressed my finger against his chest, "Kris has nothing to do with us whatsoever. Actually, she's the only person who known me for a year and yet, she gets me unlike you."

"So what? That doesn't matter and who's better than me and willing to handle your job as well?"

"That's her business and if anything counts, I'm handling her job pretty well," I looked up to see Kris glaring at Casey. She stepped out a bit further while she continued, "You really got on my last nerve, Jones."

"Stay out of this. It's none of your business."

Kris suddenly stepped fully out, slamming the door shut as she approached, "This all has to do with me. You've been nothing but an ass to me, treating me like shit and then you are trying to get back with Jane while hurting my mom at the same time. This is within _my_ business." I had to grab her arm because her sky blue eyes showed a very upset person willing to tackle him. She looked up at me before saying softly, "Maura left."

"What," I pulled back.

"She saw Casey kiss you and I tried to get her to stay but she's hurt, Jane. She just left."

I felt my heart drop and I felt guilt churn in me. I should have told her sooner and now I fucked it up big time. "Maura," I glanced at Casey who seemed exasperated, "really? You choose Maura over me? A person who cuts into dead people?"

I frowned slightly at him. "Yeah I would," I answered, "I pick sweet, sensitive Maura over-"

"An idiot like you," Kris completed.

I then turned my attention to Kris, "Did she go home?" Kris nodded and I began to walk off with Casey trying to stop me until I heard a loud 'humph'.

I glanced back to see Casey bending over, holding his abdomen as Kris uncurled her fist and shook it lightly in pain before she stated, "That's for kissing my Ma and hurting my Mom _and_ being a douche to me." She then quickly caught up to me opening the passenger door. I stopped for a moment to look at her in amazement and lovingly realizing that she called me her 'Ma'. She looked back at me, "Jane?"

"Yes?"

She waved her hand to the driver's seat, "Get in the car so you can get your woman!"

"Right." I quickly got into the car and started the engine, immediately driving off to Maura's.

* * *

**Now, don't freak out. I'm going to make this better but see Casey got punched by Kris and his ass whooped in basketball by Maura and Jane. But please review, PM, comment, etc! Check out the Adventures of Kris Marx if you haven't and thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand/ Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you/ And though I see us though; yeah" - Chances by Five For Fighting**_

* * *

Ch. 13: Taking a Chance

"_I don't what to do."_

"_Start with hi and clear things up with Maura then take a chance."_

"_What about Ma?"_

"_Jesus, now you think about that. We are almost there so don't you dare turn this car around."_

"_I'm Catholic and Italian, Kris. What if Ma doesn't accept it?"_

"_Jane, first of all, I'm Catholic, Mexican Italian and Irish, __**and **__your Ma said quote on quote, 'Maybe if she can get her senses together she could maybe date a doctor or hell, I don't care, date Maura'. She wanted to meddle."_

"_You beat her to the punch though."_

"_Sure…but it's you who has to 'woman' up."_

"_You mean 'man' up?"_

"_No because I would have to tell you to grow a pair but if that helps you-"_

"_Never mind…"_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Once I arrived home, I dressed into a BPD t-shirt and a pair of my silk pajamas pants. I walked over into the living room and sat at the sofa wrapping the blue blanket that Angela gave Kris for her birthday around my body. I released a loud sigh before I heard a loud thud causing me to look down to see Bass. I sighed as I petted him, "It's a bit quiet today, Bass?"

I glanced at my cell phone before picking it up and seeing the time. It was already midnight and usually Kris would be home by now but then…I was upset and Kris could have gone over to Angela's or even to Jane's.

_Jane…_

My heart hurt and yes, that was not possible for a heart to hurt unless I had a cardiac problem. However, my heart hurt emotionally. I thought that I might had a chance to be with Jane, Kris pointed out so many good things and possibilities but it showed that I had no chance when I saw Jane with Casey.

"I'm just Maura the Bora, Bass," I told my beloved tortoise. "I'm not someone Jane really wants."

I then heard footsteps approach the door. I stood up and walked over to the door, expecting that it was Kris returning. I opened the door looking down and I noticed that there were two pairs of shoes. I looked up to see Jane looking down with Kris beside her.

"Hi," Jane greeted softly.

"Hello Jane," I greeted back quietly. I looked over her shoulder noticing that it was the only Jane and Kris. "Where's Casey," I wondered.

"He's still at the Robber-"

"And possibly complaining how a sixteen year old punched him in the stomach," Kris completed.

My eyes widened, "You did what?"

Kris shook her head, "I'll explain later but you two," she pointed to both of us, "need to talk." She stepped inside then pulled Jane in and closed the door, locking it. She quickly ran over to the backdoor and locked it as she commented, "Just one night to keep Nonna out of the house won't do any harm." She then walked back and stood in between Jane and me.

Jane looked down at her hands and bounced on her heels while I looked away at Kris' feet. The silence was deafening and I just wanted to disappear or at least, not have a heart to stop the horrible pain I was feeling. She should be with Casey right now while I indulged my sadness with fudge clusters. It was what most people did when someone broke their heart because of unrequited love. At least, I wasn't watching romance movies…yet.

Suddenly Kris cleared her throat causing us to look at her, she looked from Jane to me before she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I love both of you but both of you are so blind. Stop fearing about ruining something good when there's a chance to get better," she told us. We were still quiet as she continued on, "So this means, I will leave the room but I expect a conversation to happen or I nag both of you to talk." She then turned away and walked down the hallway, leaving us both alone.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

When Kris left, Maura didn't want to look at me. I stepped closer while Maura seemed to back away. "Why are you here," she asked me.

I moved closer to her, cornering her into the kitchen counter as I asked back, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You should be with Casey," she retorted. I raised an eyebrow at her as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear sighing, "I saw you two kiss."

I frowned, making a face. "_He_ kissed me and I didn't enjoy one bit of it. It felt like kissing a fish," I confessed to her. "Maura, there's not going to be a 'Casey' around."

"Really," I noticed a slight smile but she quickly covered it up by looking down. "I thought you liked him?"

I shook my head and took her hand. Her eyes quickly darted up to my face as I leaned a bit closer. "I have something I've been trying to tell you," I whispered, "but it seems every time I get a chance, I get interrupted."

Maura gave a small smile, "No one is stopping you now."

"Is that an assumption?"

"No, it's a-" I then leaned in and tentatively kissed her lips. It was light and soft but it felt so wonderful, Maura didn't kiss back but I quickly pulled away, blushing from it as Maura finished her sentence, "an observation." She gazed up at me and slowly a wide smile appeared on her face. I could feel my heart pound against my chest as she stepped over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her small waist. She stepped onto her tippy toes and firmly kissed me.

It would be corny to say fireworks but truthfully, that's what it felt like. Her body against mine felt so wonderful then she gently opened her mouth for me. I glided my tongue in to taste her and God it was heaven.

_Warm, soft, and…perfection. This was what I was missing! This better not be a fuckin' dream because I'll go crazy if it is._

A couple minutes longer, I finally pulled back slowly, keeping the distance between us close. I pressed my forehead against hers as we were catching our breaths. Then I opened my eyes to see her eyes, I smiled before whispering, "Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I _really _like you," I confessed to her.

Maura giggled as she kissed my lips lightly before saying back, "I _really_ like you too, Jane." I held Maura tighter as I pulled her closer to me. We walked over to the sofa and Maura snuggled into me, kissing softly down my neck.

I craned my head back as I hummed in approval, "This better not be a damn dream."

"Having fantasies about me, Jane," Maura teased. I glared at her playfully before she looked up at me with me noticing the worry look in her eyes.

"What's bothering your genius brain?"

"What does this mean for us, Jane?"

I bit my lower lip. _What did this mean? Are we dating now? What about Kris and the custody? What about telling everyone? What if it doesn't work out? _I looked back at Maura and I could see the worry in her eyes but I didn't just go through all of this for nothing.

I wanted Maura to be more than a friend. _Just take the chance._ "I think this means I like you and you like me and that I should ask you out," I answered finally.

"I think so too."

"Good because I need to actually think about a way to ask you properly but expect it to happen. Okay?"

Maura nodded, moving closer to me. I kissed the top of her head before we relaxed back into the sofa. I could feel my eyes become heavy as I yawned.

_Maybe shutting my eyes for a couple minutes won't hurt much._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_The next morning…_

I slept in my bedroom for the night, which I rarely did. Though I lived at Maura's house and the room was set to be _my_ room, I remained sleeping in the living room, which Maura was okay with as long as there was no shows on the sofa. I awoke and stepped out in a tank top and pair of basketball shorts walking down the hallway. I prepared for the worse if both of them didn't have the guts to tell each other the truth; I would intervene immediately with Nonna.

Yup, desperate measures must be taken if necessary.

I looked into the living room and I was surprise to see Jane and Maura laying on the sofa. Maura's head was resting on Jane's chest with Jane's arms wrapped fully around her; I jumped in the air with a fist pump hoping this was progress as I walked over.

I looked at both of them before sitting on the coffee table in my own delight. I was happy for so many reasons. I was glad that the sexual tension was over but I could see them both happy now. I guess I could say this is my repayment to them for taking me in and making me happy.

I gently nudged Maura's arm, "Maura…Maura…" She slightly moved and her eyes began to open up, she looked up at me as I waved, "Good morning." A small smile appeared on her face before Jane turned her head, resting it on top of Maura's with Maura's smile widening.

"What time is it," Jane mumbled.

I glanced at my watch on my wrist, "It's about eight in the morning."

"Go back to bed," Jane mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and nudged the detective's leg, "You are in my sleeping area and you know Nonna is here too."

"Shit Ma," Jane cussed as she moved out of the sofa. She looked toward the kitchen noticing that there was no Nonna but an empty kitchen. Jane glared at me and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at me causing me to fall off the table. Jane then stood up and walked off into the kitchen.

Maura frowned at the lost of contact but she stood up and walked over into the kitchen where Jane headed. I walked over to the back door, unlocking it before sitting at a stool. "Well," I questioned them as I looked from Jane then to Maura. Jane rolled her eyes as she walked up to a cabinet opening the cabinet door to pull out the instant coffee while Maura simply smiled at me.

"Well what?"

I huffed, "Okay, I'm going to get this done now. You like each other and it's driving me bonkers!" I heard a soft chuckle come from Jane before I noticed Maura walk over to Jane and hugged her from behind. Jane turned and kissed her forehead before looking at me with a smirk. I smirked back, "Now that's a development I like."

"I like it also," Maura agreed. She then pulled back before grabbing a cup and poured the instant coffee, she took a sip before looking at me, "I believe you were asking something Kris?"

"Yes, I was. Are you two-" Suddenly I was cut off when Maura and Jane's phone with off causing me to release a loud groan. I rolled my eyes as they both nodded on their phones before hanging up. "Murder doesn't stop for even me to ask a question."

"Ask it quick," Jane told me as she started to go down the hallway.

I followed closely behind, "Are you two together?"

"Not quite yet," I was about to open my mouth before she added on, "but we told each other that we like each other though."

"Yes! Victory!"

"Yeah you were right and I owe you but I need to find out a way to ask Maura out."

I turned to my bedroom, grabbing my jeans and a t-shirt before peering out, "Why don't you just be original?" She quickly turned and shushed me by covering my mouth, pushing me into the bedroom. I removed her hand and eyed her, "You did not just shush me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why are we shushing me?"

"I'm not sure on how to ask her."

"Don't look at me," I stepped away. "You are on your own."

"But Kris," Jane whined.

"But Jane," I copied her, "why me?"

"Cause you are smart and creative."

I rolled my eyes. "I got paperwork to organize so I'm telling you to get out of my room and think of a way to ask Maura out to dinner on your own," I told her as I pushed her out of the room. I closed the door and I smiled, cheering to myself while doing a happy dance around the room.

* * *

**See I made it all better! Now any ideas on how Jane should ask Maura? Remember still slightly new in writing Rizzles. I hope this was okay cause it's a start. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Check out "Adventures of Kris Marx" also if you haven't. Thank you for being all awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Please come out tonight, I need to here/ It's been a long, long time and I can't wait" - Please Come Out Tonight by Phil Collins**_

* * *

Ch. 14: Getting Ready

**Kris' POV**

"Kris, look at me," I heard Becky shout as I sat with Aaron at the front porch. He came to visit me with Becky tagging along because I mentioned about my motorcycle to him. He happened to tell his sister and now she wanted to see it and when she saw my motorcycle, she ran up to it. Now as Aaron and I sat together, she was sitting on the seat while Jo Friday ran around the area.

I chuckled, "You look pretty cool." Aaron smiled and leaned over kissing my cheek before wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed, "What was that for?"

"I'm happy for you," he told me. "You have an amazing family and you succeed in your master plan of getting your moms together."

"I just pushed. Nothing big, silly," I replied. "Did I also mention that I win some money in that?"

"You bet on your mothers?"

"_Well…_maybe a tiny bit. It was not even my idea though; the other detectives and Jane's brother dragged me in. They persuaded me a bit."

Aaron chuckled, "How much?"

"The most we could put in is about $100 and the guys put about $60, a bit over confident much. But I won cause I said, 'They will get together when push comes to shove'. Well push and shove came and here we are, with $180 going into my awesome pocket soon," I boasted.

"Aren't we so modest too?" Becky giggled more as she moved away from the motorcycle and ran around with Jo Friday. I rested my body against Aaron's shoulder before I looked up at him. I had a funny feeling my stomach and his smile made me smile. I kiss his chin gently before he looked back down, "So where's everyone now?"

"Jane and Maura are at work right now. They got called into work," I told him.

"You have to go in soon then?" I nodded and he sighed, "Well at least, I have you now." I smiled and nodded as he kissed my cheek again.

The way he said that saying I took in a breath to think for a moment. "Aaron, what are we," I wondered for the first time. Never in my life, had I wanted a relationship except the family life I have now. But with Aaron, he made me actually happy and I wasn't afraid to be myself around him. He ran down his hands down my arms gently tracing my scars with his fingers.

Aaron cupped my cheek, lifting my face up toward him. I looked up at him as he pressed my forehead against his, "I hope it means we are together?"

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend," I teased.

"I think so."

"Then I say yes."

R&I

"Bye Kris," Becky said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

Aaron leaned in and kissed my lips lightly before I smiled pulling back. "I'll see you two later," I told them both before they nodded and walked away. I watched them leave before I turned around and walked back inside the house.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a quick number before I got an answer, "_Hello."_

"Hey Angel, its Kris."

"_Kris, good to hear you! What can I do for you?"_

"I hope you can look up a certain name for me. You know as a small favor since you work in the DA's office and all."

"_Kris, you know I can't."_

"I just need to know how this one worker works that's all. Nothing big. I helped your grandfather in his shop when I lived in East Boston all the time and he raves about you and your _big_ job. It's just one small thing."

I heard a loud sigh, _"Okay, I'll do it. Just this one time, Kris."_

"I owe you, Angel. I'll buy coffee for you next time but can I get by this afternoon?"

"_Of course, Kris. Who do you want to look up?"_

"Name is Monica Martinez."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I was sitting in my office, working on paperwork. The call that Jane and I were called into was an apparent natural death. Jane complained something around the lines of having to move but I also knew she wanted to spend sometime with me. I smiled and reassure her it wouldn't take too long to handle. Now Jane was at the bullpen with the others while I sat here.

However, I was happy that I confessed my feelings to Jane but I still had to prepare in Kris' adoption papers. I was ready to argue the reasons why I was suitable to adopt Kris. I loved Kris that was the first thing and I knew her for about a year or so. In addition, I had a well-paid and stable job with a very stable home life. I stared at the papers to fill then realized something; _would Kris change her last name?_

The last name 'Marx' held significance. It held a dark past filled with pain and sadness that deeply affected Kris. Nevertheless, this pain and sadness created the adolescent that I have come to love and I wondered if she attached to it. I did not mind if she wished not to rid of it but I wanted her to be mind as well. I wanted her to bear my last name and…maybe Jane's.

_I should not think ahead though. We have not had our first date yet…_

"You look like you are deep in thought," I quickly looked up to see Jane standing at the doorway, leaning against it. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me and walked further in closing the door. "You like to talk about what you are thinking about," she asked.

"I was just looking up on Kris' adoption papers," I told her as I stood up. Jane nervously smiled at me before I approached her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and scratched the back of her head, "I was going to make this a bit more elaborate but-"

"Jane," I cut her off. "I don't care how you ask as long as it's you who's asking."

She looked up at me as I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back and stood straighter, showing her confidence. She took in a deep breath before she asked, "Would you like to go out with me, Maura?"

My smile widened, "What time will you pick me up?"

"I'll be there at seven. Is that enough time for you?"

"It's a perfect amount of time." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders giving her a quick kiss before I pulled away, whispering, "I'll see you later, Detective."

Jane smirked, "Most definite Dr. Isles."

R&I

_Several hours later…_

"Kris," I called as I looked into my closet. I had so much to wear but I was not sure what would work better. I felt so nervous as I held my robe tightly around me. I could hear Kris' footsteps coming toward the bedroom with the sound of jingling from Jo Friday's collar. I run my hand through my blouses then my dresses before sighing. "Which one," I asked to myself.

"I think you look great in anything," I turned around to see Kris leaning against the doorway. She pushed off and sat on the bed before adding, "Jane says you are some runway model."

I smiled slightly at her before I gestured at the closet, "I don't know what to wear."

"Maura, you have new dresses in there. I should know because you dragged me carrying those bags. I get why Jane complains."

"They weren't heavy, Kris but please focus back to the task at hand."

Kris nodded, "Right." She stood up and looked at the closet standing next to me, "I bet there is something you can find that will make Jane's jaw drop…not that you don't do that already."

"I do," I inquired.

"Yup," Kris smiled. She then walked back and sat on the bed.

I looked at her, "Aren't you helping?"

"Just show me a dress and I'll say nay or yeah."

For about an hour, I grabbed a random dress after another, showing it to Kris. She gave a small shake of her head with an unsure look on her face. It was nice to bond with Kris like this and finally I pulled out a random dress sighing. "That's it," Kris shouted in excitement then she checked her watch before saying quickly, "You got to get going! Move, move." I felt Kris' hand on my back pushing me over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

R&I

I heard a loud knock at the door and I heard Kris' feet trotting quickly to it. The door opened and I could hear Kris say loudly, "Hey _Jane_, come on in."

I placed my earrings on then my necklace; finally, I grabbed my purse walking down the hallway. I entered the hallway to see Kris sitting at the counter with several files in front of her. I then looked over to see Jane standing at the sofa wearing a brown leather jacket over her black button shirt that I had bought her with a nice pair of slacks. Also in her hand, there was a beautiful bouquet of roses. I smiled at her as I noticed her ran her hand through her hair nervously. "Hey Maura," she greeted softly.

"Hello Jane," I greeted back.

"I got these for you," she handed me the flowers.

"Thank you Jane," I leaned up and kissed her cheek while I walked over to place them in water while I looked at Kris who was going back to the files on the counter top. I try to look over her shoulder curiously, "What are those?"

Kris looked at me for a moment then back at the files. She closed them and shrugged, "They are nothing. Just some things that Korsak gave me." She then placed the folders toward the side before looking back at us. "Now you two behave," she told us jokingly.

I giggled slightly as Jane rolled her eyes. Kris stood up and cleared her throat before looking at Jane. I watched Kris eyed her, she pointed her finger at Jane, "You hurt her and I come after you. I'm both your kid so that means I know how to kill and hide the body, leaving no trace."

"Kris," I chastised.

"I'm kidding, Maura."

I shook my head and kissed her forehead, "Be good." She nodded before she gestured Jane to come over. She hugged Jane then whispered something causing Jane to blush a deep red and Kris was smirking.

Jane cleared her throat and pulled onto her collar placing her arm out for me. I took her arm before I noticed Kris' smile as we walked out of the door. "Good night ladies," Kris waved and returned inside.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

She looked beautiful. No, gorgeous is the word that suited Maura and how she looked. We entered the car with me on the driver's side. Maura smiled at me as she inquired, "Where are you taking me, Detective?" I could hear the teasing tone in her voice causing me to smirk.

"You'll see," I told her.

I then noticed that Maura's hand was close to mine. She seemed hesitant as I took her hand and laced it with mine. She smiled up at me as I smiled back at her before looking back at the road. There was a comfortable silence between us before Maura inquired, "So where are you taking me, Jane?"

"Ah no, it's a surprise."

"Please…"

"Nope but I promise you'll love it."

"I have no doubts about that," she winked.

I blushed deeply again, remembering what Kris whispered in my ear.

"_I know its first date and all but, just letting you know I'll be spending the night with your Ma."_

* * *

**Yes, another filler. But it leads to important things and all and guys, we reached 61 followers and 16 favorites! Oh my god, this is great! Up next: Jane and Maura's date and why Kris is looking up Monica's case files. Hmm…you'll see! Please keep reviewing, PMing, commenting, etc! I love them!**

**Also check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**You think I'm pretty without any make up on/ You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong/ I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down." - Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**_

* * *

Ch. 15: Dates, Movies, and Promises

**Jane's POV**

We pulled up to the destination and I stepped out before Maura did. I quickly rushed over to the passenger's side door, opening it for her. She stepped out and looked up with a curious look then back at me. "Jane, why are we at the park," she asked.

I smiled at her, "You'll see."

I took her hand into mine, walking her into the park. We walked a couple minutes before I saw the table with a red tablecloth and a candle in the center. I heard Maura gasp while I pulled her toward the table, I then pulled out her chair, as she seemed to try to form words. "Jane," she said speechless.

"Did I just leave the amazing Dr. Maura Isles speechless," I asked her.

"You certainly did. How did you do this?"

"Don't be too surprise," I told her as I bent down to grab the picnic basket that was under the table. I pulled out Maura's favorite fancy wine and uncorked it pouring her a glass. "I wanted to make this special because you are special, Maura, to me especially."

"It's special because you asked me, Jane." I blushed as I then pulled out a tuber ware box removing the lid to reveal fettuccine alfredo with the creamy sauce.

I placed some on Maura's and my own plate while Maura smiled, "Did you cook?"

"All by myself."

She took a fork taking a small bite while I took a bite. She chewed and moaned in approval causing me to move uncomfortably. _That moan is going to be the end of me…that was so hot…_ "Jane, this tastes delicious," she commented.

"You thought I cooked horrible," I teased playfully.

Maura gently pushed my shoulder before she smiled at me shaking her head. "I just so use to you eating take out or something your mother made," Maura explained. "But you seem to surprise me everyday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you say you are badass which you are but you have the softest heart I know. Of course, that's next to Kris."

"I'm only like that with you and Kiddo, so don't ruin my street cred and if you do mention it, I'll deny it all."

Maura giggled before she kissed my cheek causing me to blush once more. I focused my eyes on plate but they seemed to wander slightly to…um…Maura's cleavage. "Jane," my eyes darted up to see Maura's smirk, "were you even listening?"

I nodded quickly, "You were talking about how people use to date back in the day. They did 'courting' where they had to be within the sight of the parents." I watched as Maura's smile beamed brightly as I took her hand, "I always listen even if I'm not showing it. You always have my attention."

"You also have mine, Jane."

R&I

Quietly we talked to each other from work all the way down to Kris' adoption. We were still best friends but I also felt freer to tell my feelings with her. I didn't have to hide the fact that I liked her and how I stared at her when she walked by. After dinner, Maura and I had cheesecake, which I bought from a local bakery. I watched as Maura took a bit while there was a bit still left on her lip. I chuckled softly while she looked at me smiling, "What?"

"You have some," I gestured to her lip before I raised my hand and gently let my thumb wipe it away. I could feel Maura's breath hitch as I gently pulled her in and kissed her lips. She immediately kissed me back as she held me close by the hem of the jacket. I gently licked her lips begging for entrance and she granted permission. I let my tongue slide in as we deepen the kiss. I was kissing her with all the passion I had before I pulled back, panting hard due to lack of oxygen.

I could feel my head slightly fuzzy as I smiled gently. Maura smiled back before kissing my chin. "Jane," she whispered, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Maura shyly looked down, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smirked before kissing her forehead, "I thought I was the guy."

"I think we are equals but is that a yes?"

I nodded, "It's a yes, Maur."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane packed everything up while I asked her, "When do you want to tell everyone?" She looked up at me as I added, "I don't want to push you."

"You're not and Maura, I don't care when because I'm not ashamed of us. Sure, I'll get comments and all but it will blow over," Jane told me. "Hell, Kris told me my Ma gave this brilliant idea to getting us together."

"Really?"

"Really."

I held in a laugh as Jane rolled her eyes before walking back into the car. We began to drive back and I wondered how the night would end. Would it be with a goodnight kiss or Jane maybe staying the night like a sleepover or for other relations? I didn't want to open my mouth about the benefits of sexual intercourse but I didn't want to be with Jane for benefits. No, I wanted Jane to make love to me all night and every night.

We pulled up to the house to see the lights are out. I stepped out and began to walk up with Jane behind me. We stopped at the front door before I looked back at Jane; she wrapped her arms around my waist before I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Good night Maura," she said to me.

"Good night Jane," I said back. "I had a wonderful time."

"I did too."

_Maybe trying to ask if she would like to stay won't hurt._ "Would you like to stay over," I asked her. She looked at me unsure as I kissed her hand softly, "We don't have to do anything, Jane. I just feel comfortable when you are sleeping next to me."

Jane looked at me for a moment before she pointed, "Only to sleep." I leaned up and quickly kissed her lips before taking her bottom lips sucking it in between mine. I could feel a moan rumble against Jane's chest before she pulled back breathlessly before saying, "Behave Maura."

I turned back around, "I always do."

We both walked inside going to my bedroom. I pulled my clothes while Jane went to the drawers that were hers to pull out her clothes. I walked up to her as I turned around asking, "Unzip me please?"

Though my back was toward her, I could hear Jane's breath hitch quickly. I felt her hands touch the zipper slightly before slowly with her trembling hands brought the zipper down. As the zipper moved slowly, my bareback began to appear as Jane whispered, "You're not wearing a bra?"

"Panty lines, Jane." I then stepped away walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

R&I

A couple minutes later, I came out seeing Jane laying in the bed. She glanced up before she opened the blankets for me to slip in. I slid in and nuzzled my body against her feeling her bare legs causing me to look up at her. "You are not wearing pants," I pointed out.

"It's warm in here," she smirked slightly before she kissed my lips softly and wrapped her arms around my waist. I nuzzled my face into her neck, kissing the area softly and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I didn't much sleep last night. I was actually too busy reading Martinez's files to even sleep. It was horrible and each case I read made my hopes of being adopted immediately drop slowly. I sat up from the sofa and glanced at my watch seeing that it was nine in the morning.

I stood up walking out of the guesthouse over to Maura's. I unlocked the door quietly before shutting the door. I took a seat at the counter top and reopened the file again, reading it once more.

'_Child immediately taken from foster parents.'_

'_Adoption declined.'_

'_Child sent into new foster home.'_

Those three lines popped up the most.

"Kris," I glanced up to see Jane with her gun drawn. She placed back into the holster tiredly before she yawned, "I was going to shoot you."

"Nothing new," I sighed before closing the file. I shook my head then smiled slightly as I asked, "How was your date?"

Jane gave a tired smile, "It was great, we are together."

"In means of?"

"Girlfriends, Kris. There I said it."

"Good." I moved the files off the table, placing them in the drawer. I even know that it didn't miss Jane's eyes as she approached. I could almost hear the words wanting to escape her mouth, "Jane, just ask."

"Where did you get the files from," she asked.

I pulled the drawer open again handing the files to her. "I wanted to look up Martinez's methods so I can prepare myself for anything," I told her. She began to go through the pages as I continued on, "She tries to find bad things in the foster family. Bad family, risks, dangers, etc."

"Doyle," Jane stated.

"Yup and with my background, I'm considered troublesome."

"Speaking of trouble, you know you should be in trouble for punching Casey."

I frowned slightly, "If I told you that he called me a street rat then insulted me as an individual saying that I was using you and Maura _then_ he mentioned that you don't love me. Is there enough reasons to punch him not to mention he got Maura injured."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you were still trying to figure out your feelings at the time but now that's handled, I have no worries except for Martinez." I looked down running my hand against the papers, "Some of the kids never saw their foster parents after they were taken back, Jane."

"You're worried that it might happen to you." I nodded and I felt Jane hugged me from behind, I hugged her back as she assured; "I promise that it won't happen but can you please help me with the coffee machine?"

I rolled my eyes, "I've only lived here several months, you've been here years, and you _still _don't know how to work the coffee maker."

"She's a bit impatient," I turned around to see Maura enter the room. I watched as Jane smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. I smiled widely while I returned to the coffee maker as I listened to the two talk.

"You have any plans today?"

"Not at all."

"Kris," I turned around, "are you busy today?"

I shook my head, "Not today. Aaron is getting ready for school and all but why do you ask, Jane?"

She smiled widely, "How about a day just us? I think we should do something that's outside of Headquarters. Just us three maybe watch some movies and big out on junk food."

"Jane, there better be some healthy choices," Maura told her.

Jane nodded, "Of course, we don't want to forget about the tofu right, Kris?"

I chuckled at the sarcasm that dripped from the sentence as I nodded, "Yup don't forget how _delicious_ it was."

"I could hear your sarcasm," Maura pointed out as she pinched Jane's arm causing her to let go of her body.

"But is that a yes?" Maura looked at me while Jane went behind me as we both placed our bottom lips out. "Please," we both begged. Maura looked away trying to hide it with a serious look before she shook her head laughing as Jane and I high five before I announced, "I'm getting the Disney movies."

"Why," Jane whined. "I wanted to see a couple action films."

"Jane, Maura's never seen a Disney movie before. She's been deprived of a very important thing in every child's childhood." I smiled widely as I bounced on my heels anxiously, "Please and I promise to watch any action film with you."

"Fine…" I immediately bolted for the movies knowing that this was a day to spend time with my moms. I smiled to myself immediately as I entered my bedroom going to my cabinet filled with movies, _I like the way that sounds 'my moms'. I just hope Martinez doesn't take me away._

* * *

**No sex yet because I'm not making Jane jump into the bed that easily when she just accepted the fact that she likes Maura more than a friend. So basically I made a fluff chapter cause drama will return sooner or later. Please review, comment, PM, etc! I love hearing from you and thank you!**

**Also check out the 'Adventures of Kris Marx'!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's not 'M' or really full on smut but you guys will love me for this. I hope you all love this chapter! Also my usual page break of 'R&I' is replace in this chapter with lyrics of the song.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

_**"The last unbroken heart/ Will hide behind the pain/ To keep away the spark/ Somewhere in the night you'll hear the cry/ Of the last unbroken heart**__**" - The Last Unbroken Heart by Patti LeBelle and Bill Champlin**_

* * *

Ch. 16: The Next Level

**Maura's POV**

"_I love you, Maura."_

"_Oh Jane…" she let her hands run down from Jane's shoulder slowly down to the front of the button shirt. Slowly and deliberately, she began to unbutton the buttons while Jane kissed down her neck._

"_God you are so hot."_

"_You know we haven't even started yet," Maura smirked as she unbuttoned the last button pushing Jane's shirt open…_

"_Maura…Maura…"_

_**One more kiss in the wind….**_

"Maura," I snapped out of my daydream seeing a hand waved over my face. I looked at Kris curiously before I glanced at my watch; it was about twelve in the afternoon.

Saturday was quite nice with Kris and Jane. Both were going back and forth about movies and finally made a compromise with watching several Disney films then a couple action films. I actually enjoyed the movie "Beauty and the Beast" which reminded me of my relationship between Jane and I. Jane didn't seem to like the comment but Kris agreed completely before making Jane better by singing the songs and dancing around goofily.

But it soon ended when the evening came and Jane had to leave. It was abnormal to have her not in the house or sleeping next to me. I missed the small kisses that left me slightly incoherent and how she held me against her body when we slept.

However, this was the first time I ever daydreamed not within my own privacy. It was truly unprofessional but it felt so right since I hadn't seen Jane in over day due to having a court appearance. Throughout the day I would get a text from Jane saying how annoying court was or how hungry she was then there was the ones that stated 'I miss you' which I saved. It was hard to believe that only in a couple weeks, Jane and I were friends and now were in a relationship.

I watched as Kris took a seat at the sofa before asking, "Are we still going out for lunch?"

"I'm sorry, Kris. I lost track of time, I still haven't finished this last bit of this file," I apologized.

"It's okay. I can ask Nonna to make us something and I'll be back inside."

"Okay sweetie."

Kris then stood up and walked next door to the guesthouse. Once she left, I resumed typing but I could feel the discomfort I had from my daydream. I stopped typing and rested back in my chair, while letting my thoughts wander a bit.

Sure, I had lovers prior to Jane but it was all for sexual gratification. With Jane, I wanted it to be not for sexual gratification but for something more…real. I never wanted anything more real until now.

Suddenly I heard the door open. "Nonna said that she'll be at the house at five to start cooking," Kris told me as she reappeared with a salad in her hand. She placed it on my desk while she sat back down with a sandwich.

Suddenly I realized something; I wasn't doing my job as Kris' mother. Kris was now dating a young man and both of them were teenagers. It was essential to let her know of the risks of sexual intercourse during her adolescence.

"Kris, how are things with you and Aaron," I inquired.

Kris blushed slightly, "I really like him, Maura. It's the first time I can act myself around a guy without worrying about my scars."

"Are you in love?"

"A bit early for that," she chuckled.

I watched her as she lifted up her soda, sipping it before I said, "I'm just inquiring because I want to talk about sex." Suddenly Kris began to cough hard as I quickly got up, patting her back as she placed her can down, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay," Kris squeaked. I could see her face became severally flush as she grabbed her napkin wiping her face.

"I only said sex because-"

"Oh my god, I'm getting the sex talk right now. Maura, must we do this now? I was enjoying my sandwich."

"I want you to know about the risks and how to protect yourself from-"

"Mom," Kris whined covering her face, "please stop before I get too awkward out to eat my sandwich"

I looked down, "I don't mean to make you awkward, Kris. I just-"

Suddenly Kris' hands dropped to see a sad look mixed with guilt. "Hey," I looked at her as she was smiling softly at me. "I was joking," she told me, "It's okay to make me feel awkward especially with-" she made a hand gesture wiggling her nose.

"Sexual intercourse?"

"Right... Maura, as my mom, you are supposed to make me feel awkward sometimes but it shows that you love me especially when you talk about sex. You made it a bit easier than Price. He couldn't explain it right and made me read."

"That's not very useful. What happened when you had questions?"

"I didn't but I'll let you know if I do." Kris then took a bite from her sandwich then swallowed, "But, we need to call it 'sex' not the scientific words. It would be awkward enough when I have to figure out when not to enter the house when you and Jane start-." She then shivered and shook her head, "Ah I can't go there, and that's awkward. I'm thinking about my moms that way or even putting that in a sentence."

"So did I okay for my first 'talk'," I asked shyly.

Kris smiled and kissed my cheek, "I say we did okay. We need to work on approach though. First lesson is don't inquire about that stuff when I'm eating or drinking."

_**One more word left unsaid…**_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Maura, your door is unlocked again," I yelled as I walked into the house.

"Janie, there is no need to yell," Ma scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, "I tell her to lock the door or at least, Kris could lock the door."

"I left the door unlock for you since I knew you were coming. Now get dress in something decent and comfortable."

"Why? It's only Korsak and Frost coming over with Tommy and Frankie. You didn't invite anyone, did you?" I looked at Ma worried, "You didn't right?"

"No Janie, I didn't. It's family dinner and we are going to finally celebrate Kris' process in joining the family."

I nodded before walking down the hallway. I knocked on Maura's door before hearing, "Enter." I opened the door slightly to see Maura's bareback; I swallowed thickly while Maura glanced over her shoulder smiling at me, "Can you zip me up?" I nodded and walked up to her, taking the zipper in my hand and slowly pulling it up. Once it was fully up, I missed the skin so much.

_Focus, Rizzoli. We barely been together and you want her in bed already. You don't even know how to…get down on her and what if I'm not good?_

"Jane," I snapped out of my thoughts feeling Maura's arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her softly before kissing her lips with a quick peck. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit distracted," she inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen you sure you want to tell everyone today because once you say it, Ma will plan the wedding and give us a list of names for Kris' siblings."

"I expect that especially with Angela but it also means that she accepts us, Jane," Maura told me. "I think that's what you want the most because I know how important family is to you even if they annoy you."

"True," I agreed. I pulled her slightly closer, "Have I mention you look gorgeous today?"

"You are trying to get off subject," she argued as I began to kiss down her jaw line. She hummed in approval as she exposed her neck a bit more for me as I began to nip on the skin softly. "Jane, don't leave a mark."

"I'll try not to," I mumbled against her skin. _Must not leave mark…so intoxicating…really good…must stop…don't really want to…_

"Hey you guys, what's taking so-WHOA," Kris quickly turned around covering her eyes while quickly shutting the door while Maura and I broke apart.

I groaned against Maura's shoulder, "No one knocks on the door anymore."

"I'm going to break the news for you but people are coming and Nonna sent me to grab you guys, thinking your socializing. Your lips are not doing talking," Kris stated. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes Kris," Maura told her. Kris quickly turned around and eyed both of us before turning around, walking out of the room. I sighed while Maura leaned up and kissed my cheek whispering, "Later."

_**Still we long for the night…**_

"So Maura, are you seeing anyone," Ma asked while we were at the dinner table. I looked at Maura while Kris took a large sip out of her water.

"Why do you ask Ma," I inquired while taking a large sip from my beer.

"Well, Maura has this dark mark on her neck-"

"What," squeaked Maura who quickly touched her neck. I spat a bit of my beer up while Kris' jaw slightly dropped showing her food. Maura quickly got up, looking into the mirror while Ma continued, "I assumed he gave that to you?"

"Well…"

Suddenly Ma clapped loudly, "Oh, who is he? When do we meet him? Is he the one?"

"Ma, let her talk," Frankie hushed his mother while I looked at Kris who seemed slouch more into her chair while I buried my face into my hands. Frankie looked at both of us, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Aren't you happy for Maura? Kris, you should be especially since-"

"How about we let Maura tell us about this _guy_ right, Jane," Kris emphasized while twisting her ring. I nodded while I stood up and walked over to Maura.

Maura swallowed and nervously looked at me as she began to talk with her eyes on me, "Well the person I'm dating is kind and strong. A bit stubborn but under all of it, there is tenderness and compassion. It's why I…I care about them so much."

I gave her a gentle smile while I heard Ma asked, "So what's his name?"

"It's me, Ma," I finally spoke up. Kris' eyes widened while Ma's jaw slightly dropped along with all the guys. I walked over to Maura, wrapping my arms around her waist, hugging her. "I'm Mr. Right," I joked slightly.

Ma stared at me for a moment before she screamed, "MY BABY! YOU'RE SEEING A DOCTOR!"Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug with Maura by Ma as she said, "Thank God, I thought you were going to see that idiot. I was going to convince Kri-" she then turned toward Kris pointing her finger at her, "You told me you would tell me."

Kris stood up giving a light smile, "I made a vow of secrecy."

"Yeah right," we all looked at Korsak who pulled out his wallet.

"She's a con artist and some. You thought she would make a bet fairly," Frost stated as I watched as himself, Korsak and Frankie all hand Kris money.

"You bet on us," I questioned releasing Maura's waist.

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx…"

"I really wish I didn't tell you my fully name now," Kris huffed before she counted the money in her hand. "I won this very fair and square." Maura walked over and placed her hand out causing Kris to glance down at the hand, "What?"

"Hand the money over."

"But I won it fair and square."

"You won by betting on Jane and my relationship which you helped in. Now hand the money over."

I heard loud snickering as Kris pulled out the money handing it over to Maura. I then looked at the guys who looked the other direction. I glared at them and pointed to them all, "I'll get you guys later."

"Who wants desert," Ma suddenly asked.

_**One more kiss, one more night…**_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Good night girls," Angela said to us.

Jane wrapped her arms around my waist as I rested against her. Then I looked over to see Kris carrying a t-shirt and pants with her. She then walked over and picked Jo Friday causing Jane to look at her confused. "Where are you going and why are you taking my dog," she asked.

She turned around and looked at Jane then myself. "I'm going to spend the night with Nonna," she answered. "Jo's going to accompany me. Ya know, sister time and all."

"Um…ok?"

"I interrupted something earlier and I owe you since I bet on you guys," Kris smiled. "So I'm taking Jo with me to have no interruptions whatsoever and I don't think Bass will bother you. He's really slow." I noticed a blush rise on Jane's face as Kris quietly laughed before adding, "Also before I get home in the morning, you should cover up any marks that are noticeable so I can completely pretend anything happened and Nonna can't interrogated you guys." Jane eyed Kris and quickly went for the pillow before Kris quickly ran up to both of us, kissing our cheeks before going back to the door shouting, "Good night Mom! Night Ma!"

Jane groaned loudly before she walked back to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "She's your daughter," she mumbled.

"She's yours as well. I was going to ask you this Jane but how do you feel if Kris took your last name," I asked.

Jane gave a surprise look, "Are you sure? It should be your last name since you are adopting her."

"Kris is _our_ child, Jane. She looks up to you so much and loves you. However, I want to give her the option to have her last name change if she wants it. Let it be mine or yours," I explained.

She looked into my eyes before I smiled at her and she smiled back, leaning down to kiss my lips. My god, I thought my legs were going to give out. Never in my life had I felt such passion that Jane gave. I kissed her back before she pulled away too quickly, keeping the distance close as she whispered, "It would mean a lot, Maura but I like to know if you meant everything?"

"You know I can't lie, Jane. I meant every single word and there is so much more," I told her back.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I think we are done talking for tonight."

"I thought you were staying over," I pulled back confused.

Jane let out a loud sigh before shaking her head, smiling goofily. "You're the dumbest genius I ever know. Maura, I'm staying over but I think we are done 'talking' cause we'll be doing other things," she emphasized as she moved her leg against my center.

"I see," I smiled coyly before pulling her down to kiss her again. Jane's hands moved down my back down to my bottom then she hiked my dress up to rub down my thighs slowly. I moaned softly before she lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. I began to kiss down her jaw line as I sighed, "Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Take me to bed." Suddenly I felt Jane's lips leave my neck as I opened my eyes to see Jane looking down. I cupped her cheek making her look at me in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I know I suggested it but…do you think we are moving too fast? I mean I _really really really_ like you, Maura but I don't want to risk what we just barely started. What if I'm not good?"

"Jane, first of all, you know I don't like sentences with 'what if'."

"Maur-"

"Jane, I let my imagine roam so much when I thought about you in my bed but Jane," I kissed her lips softly as I whispered, "it doesn't have to be now or tomorrow or even next week or month. I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

Jane pulled back a bit and my eyes locked with her; it was an intense and completely unadulterated as Jane grabbed the nap of my neck and pulled me into a passionate embrace. I kissed her back, opening my mouth for her as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. "I might not be good but I want you," she mumbled against my lips.

"I want you too."

**_Love to share with nobody there/ It's so easy holdin' back/ And hard to say we care_**

* * *

**Third POV**

Lip collided as they traveled down the hallway with hot breaths mixed with small noises of skin being kissed. Hands tried to slow down in exploration while Jane kissed down the skin of the neck and shoulder that was being revealed to her.

They finally reached the door to Maura's bedroom with Maura slowly opening it and pulled Jane with her inside. The door closed leaving only moonlight as their hands wander slowly to remove each item of clothing. The slowness of the foreplay built the tension even more before both were exposed. Maura gave her a slow passionate kiss as they fell back onto the bed. They pressed into each other as the hands linked together, skin against skin. Maura could feel Jane's nervousness as she touched her softly. She leaned down and whispered, "Relax."

"Kind of hard to relax when you are like a sex goddess and I'm plain just Jane."

"You are not plain. Jane, do you know why many men _and_ women turned to look at you? I told you before, you are gorgeous my friend," she punctuated the words with a small kiss over Jane's heart. "So gorgeous," she mumbled against the skin as she began to travel down.

Suddenly Jane felt Maura's lips against the scar on her abdomen. "Don't," Jane whispered, "they are so ugly."

"It's not ugly. Nothing about you is ugly because each scar makes you more beautiful. Your scars are nothing but badges of honor. They show how courageous you are and how much you believe in preserving life." She kissed the scar on the abdomen, "To protect," then she kissed the scars on Jane's hands, "to serve," finally she kissed the scar on Jane's neck, "to bring justice."

Jane looked up at Maura and Maura smiled seeing the small tears that escaped Jane's eyes. Though Maura told her times before that her scars were not ugly, Jane always thought it was because of their friendship. But, with Maura kissing them with tenderness and love, it was so convincing to Jane that her scars didn't make her ugly.

Maura leaned down, kiss the tears away while Jane leaned up, and kiss the matching scar on Maura's neck. She hummed in approval before Jane pulled Maura closer, pressing her body tighter against hers. She could feel the warmth by her legs before she pulled back and kissed Maura's lips slow and passionate. She then flipped Maura onto her back, holding herself up from her elbows. Jane breath hitched at the gorgeous sight of Maura underneath her.

That was when Jane realized in that instant how lucky she was, how grateful she was to have her in her life. Sure, she was hurt too many times and closed herself from anyone who wanted to date her. She was married to the job and she believed no one would understand that. Also deep inside Jane was scared to give her heart away to anyone until Maura. She would give her heart and body away to Maura because Jane Rizzoli was hopelessly in love with her.

_**This last unbroken heart/ Has nothing left to do/ Then to come out the dark/ Cause if we can risk the broken heart/ I'll take my chance with you…**_

* * *

**Wow, I broke my record in writing a chapter. Please review, PM, comment, etc! There is still more to handle but I think one chapter all about Jane and Maura was nice. Also 'leamac', thanks to you and all my readers for encouraging me with reviews, favorites, and follows.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all being so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**In my life there's been heartache and pain/ I don't know if I can face it again/ Can't stop now, I've traveled so far/ To change this lonely life/ I wanna know what love is…" - I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner**_

* * *

Ch. 17: Don't Deserve

**Jane's POV**

_Mmm…very comfy…_

I turned my body slightly, stretching out a bit before; I felt a warm body move against me, grumbling. I groggily open one eye seeing blonde hair, messy bed head blonde hair to be right. I looked down at myself and I noticed that I only had a sheet over my body. I lifted the sheet up quickly before looking back at the blonde hair before it dawned on me.

_I slept with Maura! Holy shit, I had sex with Maura!_

I sat up slightly before looking back at Maura's sleeping form. She was gorgeous and I took in the moment where she was without her make up. This was true beauty right here and I loved it a lot. _God Jane, you became a sap. Next, you are going to write poetry and sound like a love struck teenager. _Suddenly I felt Maura turned her head to look up at me, "Good morning Jane."

I smiled, "Good morning beautiful." Her body adjusted against mine as she laid on my chest as I kiss her forehead before I said, "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," she smiled. "You?"

"Best sleep I had in ages. Well, truthfully, sleeping next to you always helped me sleep," I confessed to her as I let my fingers trace down her bare back. Maura purred and kissed my cheek then down my jaw line, I chuckled gently before I continued my tracing letting my hands wander down Maura's back to her ass. "Are we going for a round three," I smirked.

"You mean round five Jane," Maura corrected.

"Jesus woman."

"I'm not Jesus, Jane. I was 'God' several times though when you reached-" I quickly cut her off by kissing her lips before flipping her onto her back.

I pulled back kissing her forehead before I begged, "Please do not say the scientific terminology for sex right now."

"You mean orgasm or climax? Coitus? Jane, you are a grown woman."

"Ah, not having this conversation right now."

Maura huffed and shook her head, "You are as bad as Kris."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if that's an insult or not?"

Maura giggled before slipping out of the bed, walking over to bathroom. I watched her intently as she trotted inside before she looked over her shoulder with a sly grin. "Care to join me, Detective," Maura seductively said.

_Am I coming?!_

I immediately leaped out of the bed, following Maura.

R&I

It was not really a shower but Maura finally kicked me out so she can actually shower and get dress. I got dress in my jeans and a t-shirt, walking into the kitchen. I glanced at the time realizing that I had to get Kris back into the house. I walked over to the backdoor and opened the door, meeting face to face with Kris.

"Jesus Christ, Kris," I jumped as I placed my hand over my racing heart. "What were you doing at the door?"

"I live here Jane _and_ I was going to knock on the door to see if I can come back in," she inquired. I looked over her shoulder expecting Ma to be right behind her but Kris informed while smiling, "Don't worry about Nonna. She wanted to give you privacy."

I groaned to myself while Kris entered the house and Jo Friday followed her in. Jo took her spot on her bed while Kris walked around the kitchen pulling out the peanut butter. I watched as she scooped it up with a spoon then began to eat it before she squinted her eyes while peering over her glasses. "What," I questioned.

"You have some shmuck on your neck," she gestured with her finger toward her neck.

My eyes widened as I ran over quickly to the mirror. I noticed in my reflection as dark mark on my neck, _Great…I got a hickey…_I turned around hearing a small chuckle seeing Kris looking at her peanut butter with sudden interest. "Don't you have something to do," I asked her.

"Actually yes, Aaron invited me to hang out with his friends. I'm just letting her know that I'll be out for a bit."

I watched as Kris finished eating her peanut butter before I walked over, leaning against the counter top. I chuckled to myself before I heard footsteps approaching. Kris and I both turned to see Maura wearing a blue dress that hugged her hips.

"Morning Kris," she greeted.

Kris smiled, "Morning Maura."

"Kris, how many times have I told you about the peanut butter? I'm going to put you off limits on it or hide it from you," she told the teenager as she took the spoon from Kris' hand and placed it in the sink.

"But Maura, I've been really good about it."

"Kris…"

Kris sighed but nodded kissing Maura's cheek. Maura smiled and hugged her before I cleared my throat, "Don't you need to ask Maura something?"

"Oh right! Maura, Aaron is taking me to meet his friends for lunch. Can I go please?" Maura looked at Kris before nodding. Kris smiled and kissed Maura's cheek, "Thanks Mom."

"I expect you home by eight o'clock, Kris. No later and if I have to, I'll pick you up," Maura pointed to her. Kris nodded while walking off to change into her casual clothes while I looked at Maura with a smirk before I frowned slightly, she noticed it, "What?"

I gestured to my neck, "You left a hickey on my neck!"

Maura smirked slightly before she leaned up and kissed my lips gently, "Payback, honey." I eyed her before I lifted her up and she yelped, laughing hard, "Jane, don't ruin this dress."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Kris," I took off my helmet, turning off my engine to my motorcycle when I saw Aaron stand up from his seat at the patio. Beside him was a group of his friends who were all looking at me curiously. I placed my helmet at my bike while Aaron approached and kissed my cheek, "Hey."

"Hey," I greeted back as I kissed his cheek back.

He took my hand gently pulling me toward the tables. My hands were slightly shaking before he smiled, "Don't be too nervous."

"I don't really socialize with our own age group often, Aaron. I always stuck out like a sore thumb because I was different," I whispered back.

"Just relax okay? I promise it will be nice and they'll love you." I sighed before I walked over with him. "Guys this is my girlfriend, Kris Marx. Kris, these are my friends; Shannon, Marcus, Trevor, and Rose."

"What's Kris short for," Shannon scoffed loudly.

"It's for Krislyn," I answered curtly. Aaron pulled out my chair while I sat down and he sat down next to me. I pulled my leather jacket off before everyone gasped; I winced slightly as I looked at all the shock expressions. "Something wrong?"

"What happened to your arms," Rose inquired softly.

"It's a long story but I can talk about it another time. So what are we having?"

R&I

If I could describe the conversation between Aaron's friends, and myself it was tense. Well, it was tense between Shannon and I. Shannon was the typical cheerleader with the popular attitude. She eyed me a bit but became all flirty when Aaron began to talk laughing loudly, winking at him and touching his hand.

I'm not the jealous type but this girl was really getting on my last nerves. I gripped the table tightly before I felt Aaron's hand on my waist, kissing my cheek gently whispering, "You okay?"

"Peachy," I retorted. I suddenly stood up and cleared my throat, "I'm going to make a quick call. Maura wants me to check in and all."

"You call your mother by her first name," Rose inquired.

"She's not my mother yet. I'm going to be adopted by her soon."

"Oh you are one of those kids," Shannon stated.

I wiggled my nose, _what is that suppose to mean?_ "Her mom is really cool. Both of her moms are really cool," Aaron told Shannon. "Tell them I say hi."

I nodded before I walked going around the corner. I dialed Maura's number but I didn't get an answer before I dialed Jane's number. "_Rizzoli,"_ she answered.

"Jane, it's me. I'm just letting Maura know that I'm fine and that Aaron wants me to say hi," I told her.

"_That's cool, Kiddo. You okay? You sound a bit annoyed?"_

I looked around before I rested against the wall. I rubbed the scar on my neck as I sighed, "I met a bimbo who likes to flirt with my boyfriend. Also she's a cheerleader."

"_Ew…just chill, Kris. You know Aaron likes you. Hell he can't keep his eyes off you," _I felt a blush rush over my face. _"He'd be an idiot to let you go."_

I smiled, "Thanks Jan-Ma…I'll be home soon."

"_Okay, Kiddo. Love you and Maura loves you too."_

"Love you too."

I hung up and began to walk back before I heard Aaron asked, "Isn't she great?"

"Aaron, she's okay," Shannon huffed.

"Yeah dude. There are _way_ better good looking girls than her," Marcus told him as I looked down at my arms, tracing my scars on my arms.

_He cares about you. He'll defend you!_

"Guys, look past her scars," Aaron retorted.

_What?_

"Then why date her? Dude, you want a girlfriend to go out with without people staring," Marcus questioned. "I get she's a nice piece of ass but come on, the scars are a turn off."

"Think what our friends will say when prom happens or another dance? Aaron, your reputation will be gone flat."

"Come on, Aaron. Is Scar face worth it," I winced at the sound of my old nickname reappearing.

"I don't care guys," he answered.

I closed my eyes feeling my heart throbbing against my chest. I glanced down at my scar on my right hand before I took in a deep breath. _He's too good for you, Kris. You don't deserve something as good as that._ I appeared from around the corner resting against the wall causing the group's jaws to drop.

Aaron turned around and quickly stood up, walking over to me. "How much did you hear," he asked softly.

I smiled slightly before I walked over to grab my jacket. I walked back to him before kissing his lips softly. I rested my hand on his cheek and sighed, "You are too good to be true sometimes."

"Kris, you know I don't care."

"But I do and truthfully, I don't deserve a lot of what I have now," I confessed. "Aaron, I care about a lot but, I think it's time to end this before I get myself too deep to pull myself back up."

"What if I don't want to," Aaron argued.

I shook my head, "Please don't make this hard for me, Aaron." I turned around and walked away from Aaron while tears began to form in my eyes. _I guess this is how a heart feels when it breaks._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We heard the motorcycle pulled up as Maura quickly walked over to open the door. "You're back early," Maura smiled at Kris as she walked in. I looked over from the TV screen seeing Kris gave a weak smile before taking off her jacket. "Jane and I decided to order Thai. I also ordered fortune cookies since I know how much you love them," she added.

"I'm not up for any fortune cookies, Maura," Kris said as she placed the jacket inside the closet.

Maura gave a confused look before looking at me. "Kiddo, you want to watch the baseball game. We are kicking ass right now," I suggested.

"Not really."

"Kris, what's wrong? Are you sick sweetie?" Maura leaned over touching Kris' forehead but Kris moved away from the touch before Maura took her hand.

Kris flinched removing her hand. "Will you just leave me be for once," she suddenly snapped. I stood up and looked at Kris with surprise at the tone in her voice. "I don't need to confide to you on everything! I just want to be alone right now." She then stormed off, going down the hallway, and slammed the door.

It was quiet for a moment before I questioned, "What just happened?"

"I don't know…do you think it is something I said," Maura worried. I shook my head. Whatever happened earlier really pissed Kris off but Maura didn't deserve the backlash. "I'm going to talk to her," Maura said to me but I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Let me," I told her. "Kris is stubborn and she can get loud, let me raise my voice if I have to."

Maura nodded in agreement. "She left her cell phone in her jacket. I might check it out."

"Okay."

I let go Maura's arm before I walked down the hallway. I opened Kris' door to see Kris laying on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. I walked in and slammed the door causing Kris to look up. "Go away," she stated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I pointed at her. She sat up once she heard me cuss at her. Her face was stoic but I wasn't going to back down, she was going to be my kid so I'm going to let her have it. "That woman is adopting you, she loves you and I don't care what the fuck happened but you have no right to snap at her," I scolded. "Of all of things, you blew up at Maura who loves and adores you. I love you Kiddo but you can be the biggest ass when you are pissed like I am. If that chick really pissed you off for flirting with Aaron then tell him."

Kris looked away, her face looking crushed. "It's not that," she told me.

"Then what is it?"

"Jane," I looked over my shoulder to see Maura holding Kris' cell phone.

She gently pulled me away from the room before handing me the phone. "Why are you giving me this," I asked.

"Just listen…"

I placed the phone to my ear. _"Kris, please call me. I know my friends are asses and you should never had to hear that. But I don't care about the scars and you deserve everything you have now…please call me,_" I heard Aaron plead.

"I don't deserve on what I have," I quickly turned around to see Kris standing at the doorway. I could see the distant look in her eyes as I watched tears form in her eyes as she continued on, "You're right, Jane. Maura didn't deserve what I said and I apologize, but I don't deserve anything. I…" Suddenly she broke down crying causing Maura to wrap instinctively her arms around Kris while I did the same.

"What happened," I asked softly. Kris shook her head in the crook of Maura's neck as Maura walked her back into the bedroom; they rested on the bed as she rocked her. I sat next to Kris, kissing the top of her head, whispering, "Kiddo, talk to me sweetie."

"I don't know why anyone wants any part of me," she sobbed. "I'm…I'm nothing…just scars and broken soul. God, I'm a serial killer's daughter and I expected someone to actually be…be…in a relationship with me…or you…guys being my family. I'm not worth it…Martinez was right about me being an outcast."

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx, look at me," I demanded. Kris looked up at me as I looked at Maura who gave a soft nod. I took Kris into my arms as I whispered, "You are not broken. You are strong and you deserve everything that you have now. You deserve happiness and a family and you should not give a fuck about what that bitch said."

"In addition, you are not a serial killer's daughter either. You are _my _daughter," Maura emphasized. Kris ran her hand over her medallion as I kissed the top of her head while Maura added, "You are Jane's daughter also but Kris, you told me that if it counts at all, Jane cares about you and I care about you."

"Try to talk with Aaron and if you don't want to immediately, that's fine also," I told her. "But Kris?"

"Yes Ma," she whimpered.

I felt my heartbreak at the sound of her voice crack as I wiped her tears. "You are loved so much. Never questioned that," I told her.

She nodded as Maura kissed the top of her head, whispering, "Just let us love you until you learn to love yourself, honey." Kris nodded before resuming her crying into Maura's shoulder as I gently combed through her hair and Maura rocked her back and forth.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

We brought Kris to my bedroom, placing her between Jane and me. She finally fell asleep and Jane and I agreed that we would lecture Kris about losing her temper much later. Right now, I was going to leave her alone and try to comfort her about her first heartbreak.

"I want her to talk to Aaron," Jane told me as she slid into bed.

I nodded, "We can't push it but Jane, and maybe we should do something to make Kris a bit happy. Maybe a small gathering with the family might help. You know how she likes that."

"It might help get her mind back in place. I'm off anyways for a bit since Cavanaugh complains that I don't use my vacation a lot."

"Then we'll do it on Friday. We'll have a small barbecue in the backyard."

"Sounds good to me, Maur," she agreed before she kissed my lips gently. She then looked down at Kris kissing the top of her head. I smiled softly at her before she mumbled, "Only you two can make me feel like a sap." I giggled before laying down in the bed with Kris snuggling against me while Jane wrapped her arm around Kris and me. I began to close my eyes before I heard Jane ask, "Maura, what did you mean when you said 'let me love you until you learn to love yourself'?"

"Kris told me that when I was questioning about your feelings toward me. I was feeling insecure like Kris is feeling now. I just want her to know that she's never going to feel unloved," I answered.

"Nor are you, Maura, not as long as Kris and I are here."

* * *

**Phase one of drama…phase two coming up…Please review, comment, PM, etc! Also check 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you haven't!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: You may need tissues, I think.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Oceans apart, day after day/ And I slowly go insane/ I hear your voice on the line/ But it doesn't stop the pain." - Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx**_

* * *

Ch. 18: Separate

"_I want a court order to gain temporary custody of Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx."_

**Maura's POV**

The last couple of days had been slightly for Kris. After her breakdown, Kris tried to show that she was okay but I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. I knew she was in pain and I wished I could make her feel better but I didn't know how. I could only do so much for her, Jane pointed out.

I walked into the living room to see Angela watching TV with Jane. I looked around the room before I inquired, "Have you seen Kris?"

"I think she's out back with Jo Friday," Jane told me.

I turned to the backdoor to the backyard, walking out to see Kris playing fetch with Jo Friday. She threw the ball and Jo Friday ran after it while Kris looked down at the ground. "Kris," she looked up and gave a weak smile. I walked up to her and stood next to her as she bent down to grab the ball from Jo Friday who dropped it at her feet. "How are you feeling sweetie," I asked her gently.

She shrugged slightly. "I'm feeling a bit better," she answered but I could see the tired look in her eyes. She turned to look at me and gave a weak smile, "I'll be fine, Maura. Just takes a bit of time."

I walked over to her and hugged her gently. She leaned into the touch before she stated, "I better get ready before everyone comes. I don't think you approve of my current attire." I looked down at her clothes noticing the sweats and t-shirt but giggled gently at the bunny slippers. Kris looked down at her slippers before she rolled her eyes, "Nonna gave them to me. Surprisingly, they are very comfy."

I shook my head and kissing her cheek, "Go get dress, Kris."

Suddenly I noticed a smile come over Kris' face as she kissed my cheek back. She then turned around and walked off.

I followed her with Jo Friday walking beside me. Jane appeared at doorway watching Kris walk by her then she looked at me, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know that kid is lucky to have you," she confessed to me as I kissed her cheek. "Maybe some time with the family will help her out."

"Let's just hope so, Jane."

R&I

"I say we handle this like men and do rock, paper, scissors," Frankie suggested. Tommy had brought a football to play with Frankie, Frost, Jane and Kris while Lydia and TJ sat with Angela and I as Korsak cooked the food on the barbeque.

Kris crossed her arms, "It was a touchdown."

"It was not," Frankie argued. "You sliding under my legs for a touchdown does not count!"

"Frankie, you only established the rules of no lifting people and dirty tricks. Kris was within reason," Jane pointed out.

Frankie glared at her, "You only say that because she's on your team."

"No duh." Kris chuckled at Frankie who groaned before Jane high fived Kris. She smiled at Jane before hugging her tightly. Then they both waved at me before Frankie ran at Kris and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"FRANKIE! KRIS IS NOT A RAG DOLL," Angela shouted as Frankie twirled Kris around while Frost chased after them.

Jane smiled at them before walking up to me. She sat next to me, kissing my cheek and saying softly, "I hope Frankie doesn't break the kid."

"She's not a toy, Jane. She shouldn't break any major bones as long as Frankie doesn't drop her," I retorted.

"Frankie, don't drop Kris!"

"Yeah yeah."

Jane chuckled lightly before looking back at me. I snuggled into Jane's side while feeling her hand run up and down my arm. I hummed against Jane's shoulder, taking in her scent while watching Kris being chase by Jo Friday. I glanced up at Jane who watched Kris before looking back and kissing my lips gently. I kissed her back before I heard her whisper, "You're gorgeous."

"You're wonderful," I whispered back.

A loud whistle came and we both pulled back to see wide smiles. Jane blushed before burying her face into my hair while Kris simply smiled at us. Suddenly we heard the door, I was about to stand up before Kris shouted, "I got it." I sat back down before snuggling into Jane's side, holding her close.

"I love our family," Jane whispered.

_Our family_, I beamed. _I love our family, Jane but I love you also…so much._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I walked inside, approaching the door with a wide smile on my face before I unlocked the door. I turned my head to the person at the door. However, when I looked up, my smile immediately dropped. "Hello Ms. Marx," Monica Martinez greeted with two police officers standing behind her.

I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat, "Ms. Martinez, what brings you here?"

A smirk formed on her face before she handed me a paper. I took the document and read it slowly before looking up at her, "You can't do this."

"Oh yes I can especially when it was brought to my attention about your foster mother's family history," I felt my face begin to pale as she opened her file. "I see that your 'grandfather' would be Patrick Doyle aka Paddy Doyle the Irish Mobster. Then it was also brought to my attention that you recently were in a fight."

"When?"

"When you assaulted Lt. Colonel Jones," Martinez pointed out. "Ms. Marx, I'm simply taking you away from Dr. Isles for the timing being. A simple orphanage will hold you in their custody until further notice."

My eyes widened as I shouted loudly, "Mom! Ma!" Immediately Jane and Maura ran inside to see Martinez. Maura protectively placed her hands on my shoulders while Jane stood next to me. I looked at them, "They are here to take me away."

"What," Maura questioned.

"She's lucky she's not being charged with assault on Lt. Colonel Jones and you, Dr. Isles have to explain why you are suitable to keep a child when you are a danger in her life," Martinez pointed out. I looked at Maura handing her the document, she began to read it while I gripped her hand tightly.

"Mom," I pleaded. "Please don't let them take me." I then looked at Jane with a worried expression on my face, "You promised…" Jane took my hand before I looked back at Maura whose face changed from determined to sad and filled with pain. I watched as her hands trembled before she looked back at me, "Maura?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "It's out of my hands, Kris," she chocked up.

My world chattered right there. I stepped away from them while I noticed the officers step over to me until Jane went in front of them. They backed away while Maura began to cry and Jane took her in, holding her close. I tried to walk back to her before Martinez stepped in front of me. "Get your things," she ordered.

I felt tears form in my eyes, looking up at Jane who looked back at me. I could feel all of my pain as I wiped my eyes. I turned around and walked down the hallway, disappearing into my bedroom.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I held Maura tightly as she sobbed into my chest. I wanted to stop this but the document was tight and sealed. A couple minutes after Kris left the room, I noticed everyone was slowly coming back inside. Lydia sat with TJ and Tommy while Frankie, Frost and Korsak stood at the doorway to the hallway. I could feel my own tears form as I kissed the top of Maura's head trying to comfort her.

"What's happening, Janie," Tommy inquired seeing the two cops.

I let out a sigh, "They are taking Kris."

"They can't do that," Frankie argued.

"Yes they can, Frankie," I retorted. "They can take her until we find a way to get her back."

"Oh Janie," I heard Ma whispered as she hugged Maura and I tightly.

I then heard footsteps; I lifted my head up and looked over to see Kris standing by the guys. She looked like a kid more than ever, looking sad and hurt while her eyes were slightly puffy from crying as she held her duffle bag in one hand and over her body and across was her leather satchel. She looked at everyone before clearing her throat slightly as the guys patted her shoulders. I noticed a small smile form on her face before Ma quickly embraced her in a tight hug.

Kris reacted by dropping her duffle bag, hugging her back. I could hear through the small sobs, "Please eat and sleep, don't let yourself get too thin."

"I promise I won't," Kris assured before pulling back, kissing Ma's cheek. She picked the bag up and walked up to Maura and me as I separated a bit from her. Kris looked down before shaking her head slightly before looking back up. "I…," she started but closed her mouth. I could see in her eyes that she was trying to form words but she shook her head again while the tears began to run down her face.

I looked down before I felt Kris quickly hug me tightly. I hugged her back before kissing the top of her head. She pulled back looking up at me, "Watch out for Mom, Ma."

I choked back, hearing the words 'Ma' and nodded, "I will, Kiddo. Just watch your back too."

"You know I will." Kris then looked at Maura who was still crying but controlled herself a bit. I watched as Maura opened her arms with Kris crashing into them, hugging her back. "I'll be fine, Mom. I'll text you as much as possible," Kris told her softly. Maura nodded and rested her head on top of Kris' looking at me.

"Ms. Marx," we all looked at Martinez, "you are done with your goodbyes. Let's go." She gestured an officer to grab Kris' duffle while the other officer tapped Kris' shoulder. Kris looked up releasing a harsh breath before looking back at Maura.

She began to back away before she glanced back at us, "We'll be back together again, right?"

Maura nodded, "I promise we will."

"This is bullshit," I cussed out loud. Martinez did not flinch but Kris cautiously looked at her as I stated, "You are enjoying this too much, Martinez."

"Detective, this is none of _your_ concern."

"Ma, don't," Kris pleaded.

I looked at her before a moment before I sighed frustrated. I then hugged Kris fiercely whispering, "I promise you we'll get you back." Kris hugged me back nodding against my shoulder before pulling back.

I wrapped my arms around Maura as Kris smiled softly at Maura from the answer. "I love you," she told us before she turned around and followed Martinez out of the house. Ma hugged Maura tightly while I walked to the doorway of the front door to see Kris enter the car. She gave a small wave before Martinez slide into the car and shutting the door close.

I closed the door and rested against it. I then looked back at Maura and walked up to her, holding her close as we watched Kris slip from our fingers.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Everyone left and the house was so quiet and cold. "Come on, Maura," Jane placed her hand out for me. I took her hand and let her guide me as we pass Kris' room, I stopped for a moment before Jane gently pulled my hand again. She led me to the bedroom before I noticed an object on my bed.

Jane gave me a curious look before I walked toward it. I gasped slightly seeing the rectangular shape of the box. I sat down as I felt tears form in my eyes; never have I felt so much in emotion and never have I showed so much emotion. An Isles was never to show emotion but that changed when I met Jane and her family as well as Kris.

"That's Kris' music box," Jane pointed out. I nodded before I noticed an envelope and handed it to Jane. She took it as I placed the music box on my lap and she opened it, "It's from Kris."

"Read it."

"_Jane and Maura aka Ma and Mom, I leave you with two things that I hope will suffice as me. I never expected this to happen but I leave Mom my music box so she can still hear music playing even when I'm not there. Ma, I leave you my Sai-" _she stopped.

I looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"She left me her Saint Michael medallion."

I took the note and she poured the envelope to have the medallion fall into her hand. I looked down at the note, continuing to read it, _"I leave you my Saint Michael medallion to watch out for you. You and trouble don't mix well but remember I love you and it won't be long."_ I held the note close to my heart as Jane placed the medallion over her head and laid back. I rested my body against her as I held the note and took the music box, opening it up to have the melody play.

As the music played, I sighed softly, "Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?"

"I want my daughter back. I want her back home now."

"I know," Jane whispered as she kissed the top of my head. "So do I."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"This is your room," the woman directed me as I stepped in. It was dark and small with a bunk bed against the wall. I looked back at her as I place my duffle down then looked around.

"Do I have a roommate," I questioned.

"No, you don't but don't hog anything up, kid," she told me before she left the room. I picked my duffle up placing it on the bed before I searched my pockets in my satchel. I opened one of the pockets noticing what I was looking for was missing.

"Looking for this," I turned around to see Martinez holding my cell phone.

I walked over to her, placing my hand out. "I would like that back so I can let my moms know I'm okay," I told her.

She shook her head, as her brown eyes seemed to look over at me. "I think you fit in perfectly well here. You should be used to living in this kind of condition especially since you lived in a church."

_God, she's so annoying and bitchy. You can handle this, Kris. I've had worse. _"I can survive perfectly fine but I should at least call them once or you can give them the number to this place that I'm at. I know that you are not allowed to prevent me from calling them, limit me yes. But not stop me," I told her.

We locked eyes for a moment before she handed it to me. I took the phone and quickly text Maura and Jane.

**I'm fine, safe and annoyed by this woman. Limited calls but they should give location.**

A couple seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate with two text messages.

**I love you and try to call when you can, **was the text Maura sent.

**Love you too, Kiddo,** was simply what Jane sent.

I handed my phone to Martinez who simply smirked and walked away, closing the door. I sighed then looked around the room before I went over to the bed to lay down. I rest my head on the pillow while I said softly, "Soon, I'll be home."

_They promised you that they wouldn't take you._

"It was out of their hands. I was stupid enough to punch Casey."

_Sure it was, Kris. That's why they didn't fight for you._

"They couldn't. Maura needs to handle via court and they promised me, we'll be a family."

_They promised and they broke it. Do you think they'll keep this promise?_

"I…" I close my mouth then reopened it saying softly, "They'll come. I can't doubt them when they've done so much already."

_Whatever you say…go ahead and ignore your conscious, let your hopes get dashed away again._

"They'll come. I know they will," I assured myself. I then closed my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**That was sad…so I will update sooner or later, I got finals to study for but I had to type this up before I lose the whole point of this chapter. Please review, PM, comment, etc! It's important that you do cause I love them and it helps me get motivated! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Lights will guide you home/ And ignite your bones/ And I will try to fix you" - Fix You by Coldplay**_

* * *

Ch. 19: We Are Here

**Maura's POV**

_Several days later…_

"_Kris," I called out noticing the figure standing in the living room. I began to walk over to her and when the person turned, she could see Kris looking at me. It caused me to engulf Kris in a big hug. "Oh Kris, I thought…" suddenly Kris pushed me away, "Kris, what's wrong?"_

"_You promised," Kris shouted._

"_Kris…"_

"_You lied to me like everyone else! You lied to me!" She then began to walk away from me, backing away slowly. I tried to reach out to Kris but Kris pulled her hand away and faced her back toward me._

"_Kris," I shouted. "Kris, come back!"_

R&I

"Kris," I gasped loudly.

I felt two arms wrapped around me. "I got you," Jane whispered holding me tightly, gently rocking me. "It's just a dream, Maura. Kris loves you."

"We broke our promise to her," I panted.

"Kris knows we didn't." I glanced at the clock to see that it was already six in the morning. I stepped out of the bed and placed my robe on while Jane looked at me, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have some coffee," I retorted before walking into the hallway to kitchen to see Angela sitting at the counter. She sipped the coffee before slipping a mug over to me. She looked as exhausted as I felt while I took the cup and sip it. "Thank you, Angela," I told her.

"I see you didn't get any sleep either," Angela said softly.

"No, I've been having the same dream for the last couple of days since Kris left," I released a sigh before looking down. "I miss her so much, Angela," I told her. Angela placed her cup down and walked over to me. She hugged me tightly before I mumbled against her shoulder, "Thank you for being there for me, Angela. For being there for Kris also."

"She's my grandchild no matter what."

"As well as mine," I turned around to see standing in the living room was my mother.

"Mother, I thought you were still in Madrid with Father," I wondered.

She approached and hugged me tightly, "I heard about what happened from Angela and I immediately flew over here."

"But what about Father?"

"He says he'll be here as soon as possible but told me to go ahead, Darling. That vile woman is fooling around with the wrong family."

I nodded, "We are trying to get some time to see her but Martinez has been declining it."

My mother kissed the top of my head, holding me closely. "You'll see her again and I need to thank that child for bringing you and Jane together," she suddenly told me. I pulled back with a surprise look while my mother smiled, "Darling, it was very obvious. At first, I was unsure about it but I noticed how Jane looked at you and you gave the same look. But I was not going to interfere."

"Let's face it, Maura. We were way obvious to everyone else but ourselves," Jane stated as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello Jane," Mother greeted.

"Hello Constance," she greeted back before continuing the conversation, "Now back to the subject about Kris and Martinez. I want to figure out why Martinez has her sights out for Kris. Doyle is not even involved with you. Sure, his trial is coming up but, it shouldn't matter when you are an Isles." She took the cup of coffee from me, "I say we make use of our computers and see if we can figure sort things out while your lawyer gets a hold of Kris."

"He's trying again to get visitation for us."

"Until then, I'm going to be like Kris and use my detective skills to snoop. Kris left the files for a reason."

A smile graced on Angela's, Mother's and my face at the idea before I hugged Jane tightly who jumped a bit but hugged me back. Suddenly we broke apart at the sound of the phone ringing. I quickly pulled back picking the phone up quickly, "Hello?"

_"Um…is this the Isles residence?"_

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked at them mouthing 'Aaron' as I asked, "Aaron, is that you?"

"_Yes, Dr. Isles. I just wanted to see if I can maybe talk to Kris or if you can talk to her. My friends were asses and I'm not seeing them. Well except my friend Rose, she liked Kris and snapped at all our friends for the way they treated her."_

I could hear the sincerity and sorrow in his voice as I leaned against the counter. Jane and Angela moved closer to listen to the phone before I pulled away and said to him, "Aaron, Kris is not here."

"_Oh, she out for a run or doing something?"_

"No, she," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Aaron, I'm sorry. Kris is gone in means of that she's been taken by child services."

There's a long silence before Aaron spoke again, _"I'm so sorry, Dr. Isles. Is there anything I can do?"_

"No sweetie, there isn't much. We are going to see Kris soon, I hope."

"_Okay and Dr. Isles, I really do care about Kris. I would never hurt her."_

"I know, Aaron but it's not me you have to convince, it's Kris."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"How the hell does someone like Martinez becomes involve with kids," I questioned loudly. "It makes no sense especially when she doesn't even care about their feelings. She so…ugh."

"Well, Kris seemed to write her own notes when observing the case files," Maura stated as we sat in her office peering at the case files Kris left. "I'm hoping there is something we can find to use in court or at least, have my lawyer use to speed things up."

"We'll get her back, Maura. You are the best person for her."

Maura smiled, "Thank you, Jane."

I peered down at the files before we heard a door knock; we looked up to see Korsak. "What's up, Korsak," I asked as I fingered through a file.

"There's someone here to see you, Janie," he told us.

I quickly looked at Maura who immediately stood up. We walked up the staircase and I pushed passed the doors to see not Kris or Martinez, not even Maura's lawyer. No, it was someone I _really_ didn't want to see. "Hello Jane," Casey greeted calmly.

"What do you want, Casey," I interrogated.

Maura held my hand tightly as he approached smiling. _Who does he think he is? He told Martinez about Kris hitting him and now, Kris is gone._ "I'm here to talk to you," he told them.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Jane, I'm asking you to come to your senses. I know Marx is gone and good riddance-"

"How dare you," I snapped my head to Maura. Her face spoke it all, she was piss and Casey was going to get the wrath of it. "How dare you think that you have a right to talk about Jane's life? You don't know her, you don't care about her and how dare you talk my daughter?" Within the several minutes of ranting, Maura was pointing her index finger at Casey's chest. "I, for one, should be very embarrassed also, Lt. Colonel because a teenager was able to punch a highly decorated soldier."

"She was lucky," he scoffed.

"Are you lucky now," suddenly Maura stepped on Casey's foot with her heel _hard _causing Casey to wince and yelp. I gave a shock look while Maura turned away and walked into the elevator.

"Go Maura," I heard Ma cheered loudly. Several officers as well as I looked at her before she smiled weakly and walked back inside.

Casey leaned against the table holding his foot before I noticed Frost and Frankie standing behind him. He looked at me, "You changed, Jane."

"We both changed, Casey. We are not the same people we were in high school but I'm actually happy with what I have _and _you are lucky that wasn't me."

"You're happy with what? A street kid and a socially awkward doctor?"

I shook my head and walked into the elevator, wrapping my arm around Maura's waist. "No," I answered. "I have a wonderful girlfriend who I adore and a kid who I love dearly." Casey had an upset look but he sighed and looked away, knowing he didn't have a chance. Frost and Frankie grabbed Casey by the arms, lifting him up and guiding him to the door.

When the elevator door closed, I quickly clicked the emergency button and kissed Maura hard. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck, holding her close against my body. I pulled back, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I never done that before but it felt so right."

"Not to mention sexy as hell," I added.

Maura gave a light smile before smacking my shoulder lightly. "Kris and you aren't the only ones who have moves," she told me.

"I believe that. I always wondered how useful those heels were; now I know."

"I hope I broke his _metatarsophalangeal joint_," she told me.

"I don't know what that is but I hope so too," I smiled before kissing her forehead. I looked down at her and I could see a smile grace her face, seeing her happiness a bit. I wanted it to stay but I knew it would not until Kris was back.

That's what I loved about her. _Wait, love?_

_Yes, you love her, Jane. Just accept it because you fell in love with her._ I smiled widely at the thought continuing to look at Maura. My mind wandered as a thought reached my mind, saying simply, I love you, Maura.

"Jane," I snapped out of my thoughts to see Maura stepping out of the elevator. I followed her to see Korsak standing at my desk. I gave him a curious look as he handed Maura a piece of paper, "What's this?"

"Frost, Frankie, and I pitched in and we tracked Kris' cell phone number to a place that is in East Boston," he told us. "A bit weird that she was taken back to an area that she used to live in."

"Wait, say that again," I told him.

He gave a confused look while Maura looked at me curiously. "Um…she was taken back in an area she used to live in," he repeated.

"Jane, what's wrong," Maura asked.

I looked at her and quickly sat down, picking up my phone. "My gut is telling me there is a real reason for why Kris got taken away and it has nothing to do with the sperm donor. But do you still have Aaron's number?"

"Yes, why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_We never wanted her," I heard Maura say aloud. I quickly turned around to see Maura standing in front of me. Her face looked stoic as I stepped over to her, "I don't want you."_

"_What did I do wrong?"_

"_I just don't want you. Martinez was right about you. You are just a kid who wants to use me. Go back to where you belong."_

_I shook my head, "Maura, Mom-"_

"_Don't call me that," Maura snapped. Suddenly her face began to morph in front of me, changing from hazel eyes to dark brown eyes. Jane stared at me as she stated, "You were never meant to be loved."_

_I shook my head, "You promised!"_

"_Like we were going to keep it…" suddenly she formed and her brown eyes changed to two dark blue eyes. I stepped back in horror for I was staring at Adrian Marx who chuckled loudly._

"_You're dead," I shouted._

"_I'm not dead in your dreams, Kris. I warned you, they will never love you." He then stepped over to me with his knife drawn out approaching me, "It's over, Kris."_

R&I

"No," I gasped as I sat up, panting. I wiped the sweat on my forehead before looking at the time. It was only two in the afternoon and it seemed the nice nap I was going to have became a nightmare. I placed my glasses on and sighed, "So much for sleep."

It was simple as that and it was because I could not sleep, it was because it was hard to sleep. I didn't have Maura to say good night to me or Jane to say good night. There was no sound of the Red Sox game playing as I lay down or the sound of a music box playing. There was no sound of pots and pans clanging around or the sound of Jane shouting, "Ma, you are so loud."

Truthfully, my world did not exist without my family. I became accustom to having a family and I had it before it slipped away, like lightning. I sat on the front porch of the building watching cars drive by. I didn't know where I was and I tried to figure out where I was so I could see Maura and Jane soon. _They left you behind_, my conscious stated. Nightmares were horrible but this was just a mixture of my fears and the current situation. I just wanted to go home but that doubt of them breaking their promise to me

I pulled out my cell phone, which I happened to get by sneaking it out of a lock drawer. I opened it and got my phone, dialing Maura's phone number. "_Kris," _Maura answered happily.

"Hi Mom," I smiled through my tears that began to form.

"_Are you okay? Are you eating? Martinez is treating you right?"_ I could hear in the background Jane telling Maura to put the phone on speaker causing me to smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and everything, I really miss you," I told them.

"_Don't worry Kiddo, we are trying to get you out," _Jane assured loudly.

"_We miss you too,"_ Maura said back.

I sighed, "When are you coming for me? I mean, when do you guys come and do the awesome rescue because this place is really not what I call home."

"_Kris, you know you are in East Boston?_"

_What?_ I quickly stood up and walked toward the window to look out. I saw that outside, about several blocks away, was the entrance to the graveyard. "When can you get me," I asked again looking away.

"_Kris, it's going to take time. We are doing our best. Mother came down to help but please be patient,"_ Maura said softly.

"Mom, I've been patient all my life. I feel like you broke your promise, I'm doubt you guys even want me."

"_Don't you dare say that," _Maura scolded me. _"We want you and love you dearly, Kris. Just give us time."_

I released a sigh, "Sure, time. I'll talk to you guys soon."

"_We love you, Kiddo,_" Jane expressed.

"I love you too." I closed the phone, tucking it in my pocket before I kicked the vanity hard, causing me to cuss under my breath. I grabbed my glasses and slipped my shoes on, walking down to see the caretaker, "I'm going down to the graveyard for a second."

She gave me a curious look but nodded, letting me leave. I walked down the several blocks into the graveyard. I still remembered the path as I walked further inside until I reached the gravesite. I bent down, wiping the dirt away, "Hi Price, I know it's been a while but I have a lot to talk about."

R&I

I felt comfort talking to the gravestone, thinking what Price would say to me. A lot would be scolding for having doubts then there would be comfort afterwards. He would have told me that good things come in time or when God closes the door, he leaves a window open.

Well, I wanted that window open really bad.

I began walked back to the house. As I walked, I noticed a person sitting at the steps and as I walked closer I finally realized who it was, I halted immediately. "Aaron," I said aloud.

His head snapped up with his green eyes looking up at me. Aaron stood up from the step he was sitting on, walking up to me. "Kris, I heard what happened from your moms. I'm so sorry."

"How did you find me," I asked him as I walked closer.

He took my hand as I stared in amazement, "Your moms tracked you down but they can't see you yet because of Martinez watching you."

"So they sent you."

"Yeah but I needed to talk also. Kris, my friends are asses and you know I don't care about your scars."

"Aaron-"

He placed his hand up, "Yes, I'm the most popular guy in school but popularity is not important to me. Kris, you are the only girl I've met who can let me be myself. I really like you, Kris. I admire everything about you and I would like it if you try us again?"

"Aaron, I'm not beaut-" suddenly he cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly. I pulled back breathing hard as he kissed me again with a light kiss. He pulled back again pressing my forehead against his as he whispered, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You are beautiful inside and out. Just gives us a try, take chances like you are with your family."

I looked up in his eyes, god those eyes said it all. He meant every word and I hugged him tightly before I said softly, "Thank you."

"We are here and we are not leaving you."

* * *

**Everyone cheer that Casey lost some toes! Some good mojo for Kris at least and so I will ask you to please review, comment, PM, etc! Also check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx'.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: How funny! I realized that one of the characters that we are meeting in Season 4 is a Lt. Martinez, someone Jane isn't fond of and now I brought another Martinez!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I ain't a soldier but I'm here to take a stand because we can." - Because We Can by Bon Jovi**_

* * *

Ch. 20: That Bitch!

**Jane's POV**

"My god, Martinez went through a lot of cases," I stated as I tossed another file to the pile that Maura and I created. Hours of going through and it was the same old story with each file. Martinez found some reason to take these kids away from their foster parents from unfit home to child endangerment. It made no fuckin' sense because it seemed there wasn't one case where a kid was adopted. They popped up occasionally but it was a rarity

Maura sighed, "How can she have so much power, Jane?"

"I don't know. It makes no sense; I have a gut feeling she has a connection with someone big."

"Usually, I would scold you about gut feeling but for once, I agree."

If this were not an important situation, I would have commented about the fact that she agreed. It was a rarity but I would store it in my memory for later to tell Kris. I glanced back at my notepad where I wrote and suddenly noticed something. "Maura, how many are the kids' last names start with 'R'," I inquired.

Maura glanced down at the list she had, counting to herself before she looked back out. "A majority of them," she answered.

"Kris is 'M' not 'R'."

Maura's eyes widened then squinted, "Jane, I'm not following."

"I get where you are going at," I turned to look at Korsak who was looking up from his desk. "You're wondering why Kris would pop up in these files if most of Martinez's cases start with 'R'. It makes you curious."

"But it's not enough though," I told him. "It's something to start with but it gives us an idea to look further into Martinez a bit, starting with who she knows."

"I can start looking the judge who signed off on the custody order," Frost stated as he stood up from his chair. Korsak stood up with him, walking over to tech room but as he walked by me, he touched my shoulder giving me a light squeeze. He then released and walked off to the tech room.

I looked over at Maura, noticing the tiredness in her eyes. It had gotten late as I looked over at Maura, "You should go home."

"I'm not leaving if you are," she retorted.

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I'm not leaving either." She sat up from her chair removing her jacket placing it on her chair while placing her hair up, "I'm going to do the gumshoe thing like you especially if it means I need to stay up here all night."

"Maura, what about the bodies in the morgue?"

"I'm caught up with all my work, Jane. I can stay up here or would you like to move the files down to my office so you can have more comfort?"

I thought for a moment before I glanced at the tech room. "I'll stay here, just in case, Korsak and Frost find something."

"Then I'll stay with you. We are in this together like two beans in a pod."

I sighed and shook my head, "It's peas, Maura."

Suddenly Maura's cell phone rang with Maura quickly answering, "Hello?" She nodded several times before mouthing to me 'the lawyer'. I nodded and smiled realizing that it was possibly the fact that we were getting our visiting rights. However, my smile soon faded, _Kris would want more. She's never been separated from Maura and I for so long. She must be feeling the pressure already but then again, it is almost similar to when she had not met us yet._

Maura soon walked back into the room with a smile, "We get to see Kris tomorrow."

"That's great!"

Suddenly her smile dropped a little, "It's only for a couple hours though."

"But we still see her and that counts most of all."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_The next morning…_

"Gee Marx, what's with the rush," one of the kids, Johnny questioned as I ate my breakfast fast.

"It's because her 'parents' are coming," Judith quoted in annoyance.

I swallowed, wiping my mouth before stating, "I told you they would come."

"You hold too many high hopes."

"They promised and they always keep their promises," I retorted as I stood up, placing my plate in the sink. I could hear the chair shuffle and I turned to see her looking at me.

"Kris, I'm happy for you and all but don't hold your expectations so high. Promises are not always meant to be kept. They just string us along."

I touched her shoulder, seeing that she meant well. She gave me a brief smile before I turned around and walked away. I was actually happy today. Martinez could not prevent any visitation whatsoever so I was excited to see Jane and Maura. I quickly shot up from bed and got dressed into my clothing before rushing down to sit at the front porch. I glanced at my watch, letting my foot tap while I rubbed my arms softly.

Suddenly I noticed Jane's Crown Vic driving up. I stood up as the car pulled up with Jane and Maura both stepping out. "Mom, Ma," I shouted as I ran over to them and hugged them tightly. Maura held me tightly, kissing the top of my head while Jane combed through my hair. I pulled back, wiping the tears in my eyes as I stated, "God I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, sweetie," Maura told me. I gestured for them to sit on the porch with me.

However, before she did, Jane quickly ran back to the car pulling out some tuber ware, walking back over to us. "Nonna wanted me to bring this to you," she handed the small container. I took it and opened it to see a homemade batch of chocolate chip cookies. I picked one up and took a bite while Jane took one as well. She bit into it before she asked, "You've been okay right?"

"They haven't done anything wrong to you," Maura worried as she turned my cheek checking for any signs of me injuring myself. I shook my head and gave a small smile to her, which caused the worried expression to melt away to tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kris," she apologized.

"Mom, it couldn't be prevented. Martinez was going to have her way, one way or another. Anyways, it is not unfamiliar territory I'm in, I saw Price and talked with him," I assured her.

"And you and Aaron," Jane elbowed me in the ribs softly.

I swatted her hand away, blushing a bit, "First thing, thank you for butting into my love life and second thing, I guess we are back together. It's still a bit fuzzy."

"At least, you are a bit cheerier than last time."

"I am and that's also because you guys are here to take me back home right," I stated with a wide smile. I turned my head giving them both quick glances before I noticed that their smiles dropped and a silence had come. I placed the tuber ware down before, "Please tell me that's why you are here."

"Kris," Maura spoke softly and I just released a sigh. _I told you it wouldn't happen,_ my conscious rubbed in.I stood up and began to pace while Maura and Jane watched me, I listened as Maura continued on, "Martinez is only letting us visit for only a couple of hours."

"Kiddo, the lawyer tried to push it a bit further but-"

"But what, Jane," I sighed, stopping my pacing. I leaned against the porch's stairway, looking at both of them. I could feel all of my insecurities slowly rise as Maura stood up touching my cheek but I turned away slightly.

Maura retracted, "Kris, we are trying."

"I know that," I affirmed. "I know that and-" I stopped and turned away in frustration. God I could feel my tears forming and I was so fed up with crying. Sometimes I wished I had an automatic switch to stop my emotions. "I just wish this was over," I told them.

"We know," Jane told me. She stood up and touched my shoulder but I didn't want the contact, it just made this worse. I have them so close and yet so far. "Kiddo, we promised-"

"Jane, you promised but there's a thing about promises, they are meant to be kept and fulfilled."

"Kris-"

I shrugged, "It's fine. Let's just relax and walk around before you guys have to go."

"Kiddo, we found things that may answer why Martinez has so much control?"

I shook my head, "Please, let's just not talk about it."

Jane glanced at Maura before she nodded slightly. I sighed before I began to walk down the sidewalk, I could hear their shoes clicking behind me.

_Promises are meant to be kept but all they do is string you along…_

R&I

"We'll call you," Maura stated as she hugged me. I tried to get passed the conversation we had, playing it off that I had relaxed about it. Well, I did somewhat but I was also still upset about it and I tried to keep an open mind. However, optimism was never was my strong suit when things were not going my way.

I pulled away from Maura as she kissed my forehead, "I love you and I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded while Jane hugged me and kissed the top of my head. She pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Try to make the best of this, Kiddo. You are a Rizzoli as well as an Isles under all the Marx in you." I looked and noticed peering out of Jane's shirt was my medallion, I lightly touched it with my thumb before pulling away.

I gave a small smile before nodding, "I love you guys."

I noticed a small smile formed on Maura's lips as she walked over to her side of the car while Jane slipped into the driver's side. I walked up the stairs and turned, giving them a light wave as they drove off. As I watched them drive away, I took in a breath before walking inside. I closed the door rested against it before letting the tears run down my cheeks.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee and I looked over to see Judith sitting next to me. She gave me a light hug before asking, "You feel up for a game of checkers?"

_Try to make the best of this._ I smiled a bit before nodding, "I love too."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I was not going to cry but I felt awful seeing Kris and telling her that we could not bring her home immediately. Jane took my hand and gave it a light squeeze before walking into the bullpen. We took our seats back at Jane's desk, resuming to look through the paperwork. I sighed, "Did you see how disappointed she was?"

"Maura, we can do so much until we get something," Jane replied gently. She touched my cheek gently before taking my hands into hers with her facing me. "Kris has been disappointed before and I know she might sound disappointed now but that's because she wants to come back to us."

I looked down at Jane's scars on her hands and remembered Kris' hands with her right hand with a similar scar. Though Jane did not show it, I knew she wanted to get Kris back as much as I did. She missed Kris desperately and in the late evenings when we are my house, she would sit on the piano bench waiting for Kris to come in and start playing.

"Janie," Jane's head shot up at the sound of Korsak's voice. We looked over at him as he gestured for us to come over to the tech room. We quickly stood up and walked over to the tech room to see the computer screen filled with multiple pictures of Monica Martinez as well as Kris.

Jane looked at the screens, "What did you find?"

"We think we have a reason why Martinez is out for Kris," Frost stated.

Korsak nodded, "It all has to do with money and belonging." Jane gave a confused look as well as I as Korsak elaborated, "You see Martinez grew up in a very prominent family. Her family was considered big in means of money. She was going to be sole heir once her parents passed."

"So what happened," Jane questioned.

"Her parents adopted a girl about Kris' age. All that money that was going to go to Monica Martinez was split in half with her adoptive sister," Frost answered. He typed into the computer pulling out a couple files, "However when her parents did die, Monica was going to gain that money but when the will came, there was a slight change in it."

"How much is 'slight'?"

"All the money that Monica was going to have went to the sister."

"Holy shit…"

"Language," I scolded softly. I glanced up at the photo of Kris, "How is Kris involved though?"

"We went to a lot of research," Korsak stated. "It seems all the kids that got turned down are a majority of street kids. Most of the families were well off, middle class were a majority of them but Kris is a whole new ballgame."

I raised a confused eyebrow, "How is baseball involved?"

"Figure of speech, Doc. Frost, pull up Kris' profile," Korsak ordered. Suddenly all of Kris' paperwork pulled up with an old picture of Kris when she was ten. Her face was younger with her scars showing to be darker, it represented how new and fresh each one was. "Kris is a street kid who was never up for adoption due to her foster care with Price until you came, Doc. You are not middle class whatsoever."

"You're upper class," Jane stated.

"But it would be great if Kris was adopted," I argue. "Why stop it? Why does it matter if I have money?"

There was a long silence before Jane's eyes widened with realization, "Maura, do you remember Martinez's interview with Kris?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you remember what she once said to Kris that because of her violent past and possible violent tendencies, does she think that someone from East Boston or in her background would work better?

"You don't think she did this because of her own problems," I questioned in amazement. There was a long silence before I felt bewilderment take over as I stated loudly, "That bitch."

Jane's jaw dropped.

"That vile woman took my daughter away because of the fact that her adoptive sister cheated her out of having her share of her parents' money? All because she as her own grudge against children like Kris," I demanded.

Jane bit her bottom lip and looked up at me, "Maybe."

I tugged on the edges of my jacket before sitting back down. "You need evidence-"

"Or I find someone to question to confirm my hunch," Jane told me.

"How about we start with him," Korsak pointed to a picture of a man shaking Monica Martinez's hand. "Judge Ron Davis, he's the family court judge and also he's the judge who's been signing off on Kris' papers for Martinez."

Jane nodded, "I think so too but how? We have no reason too besides our hunch."

I pulled out my cell phone, "You can leave that to me."

* * *

**Martinez's POV**

Keeping Ms. Marx away from her foster mother was becoming a little bit harder than I thought. Never had I seen such determination to see a child, let alone a _street_ child but Dr. Isles' lawyer managed to get visitation rights. However, I limited it to several hours before they had to go, leaving Kris all by herself.

I ran my fingers over Marx's profile as I also evaluated her medical records. I gritted my teeth noticing the newspaper articles deeming her an inspiration for all who've gone through hard times. How could a child like her be so special?

_She doesn't belong with them._

I gripped on the file tightly before releasing it. I opened my drawer before placing her file back in. I stood up from my chair, creating a new form with a new purpose. I just hoped Judge Davis would signed it off unlike he did with the last document. Though he was an old friend of mine, I couldn't get too much lead way in means of certain things.

However, there is a remarkable thing about knowing a person a long time. You can learn certain things and I learned how to forge his signature to take that child out of Dr. Isles' custody.

I was going to catch Kris Marx in a corner she could not get herself out. She cared about her family and I saw that but I was going to make sure that she did this even if it was for my own personal gain. Well, that is until it was time for Kris to appear in court and by then, she might have lost her hope to thinking that she 'belonged' with Dr. Isles.

I looked down at the document in my hand, "Let's see if she proves herself this time."

_Request for an evaluation of Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx with a judge present._

* * *

**Bum, bum, bum! I hope this answered some questions. We are close to the end guys…a couple more chapters to go. I'm sorry it took a bit longer than usual. It's called summer heat and it gave me a bad case of writer's block. So please review, PM, comment, etc!**

**In addition, 24 days till Rizzoli and Isles are back! Yay and check out 'Adventures of Kris Marx' if you haven't! Please and thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The bitch is going down! Everybody cheer and please have tissues for yourselves for happy tears!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Love never dies/ Love never falters/ Once it has spoken/ Love is yours" - Love Never Dies by Andrew Lloyd Webber**_

* * *

Ch. 21: Finally

**Kris' POV**

I was told by mid afternoon, very well into my game of checkers that in the morning, I had to go see Judge Ron Davis wit Monica Martinez there. I dreaded this but it was time to determine what I could get in my life. I was tired of being cheated of a life I wanted and I'm going to fight for it.

I began to pack my bags in case of changes coming up. I then heard a door knock; I turned around to see Judith standing at the door. She was looking down as I asked, "Judith, what's up?"

"I wanted to give you this," she walked over and handed me a small book. Over the last couple of days, I became very close with a couple them with me sometimes reading to the kids. In Judith's hand was a small book, which I took and read it, "_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_? Judith, this is yours."

"We all agreed that you should have it. You showed that we even have a chance to have a family and we thank you."

"Thank you for opening your home to me," I told her. She walked over and hugged me tightly before I pulled back, "I'll see you around. I'll visit."

"I'm holding you to that, Marx," she chuckled while I nodded. She turned around and began to walk off while I walked over and pulled out my cell phone.

I quickly dialed the first number I could remember. I placed the phone to my ear listening to the phone dial before I get an answer, "_Hi Sweetie."_

R&I

_The next day…_

The driver pulled up to the building where I noticed Martinez standing with a very tall man. He had blue eyes similar to mine and had I stepped out I could see his blonde hair combed back while he adjusted his suit. I approached him while he placed his hand out to me, greeting me, "You must Krislyn Marx? How are you?"

"Glad to be out of the little house I was at but I'm good, sir and please, call me Kris," I cordially stated. "Hello Ms. Martinez."

"Hello Kris," she smiled with a fake smile. "I believe we can get going."

"What about Dr. Isles," Judge Davis inquired.

Martinez's eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?

I then glanced over my shoulder noticing Jane's Crown Vic pulling up quickly. I smiled at Martinez, "Didn't you get informed about Dr. Isles coming because I was informed when I was picked up?"

"No, I didn't," she gritted.

Suddenly I heard Jane and Maura's footsteps coming right behind me. I looked over at them and smiled, "Hi Jane, Maura."

Maura walked over hugging me while Jane stood behind me. Maura then looked up seeing Judge Davis, "Judge Davis, it's great to see you again. How are the kids?"

I watched as Martinez's face began to crumble while Davis smiled, shaking Maura's hand. "Maura, I wasn't expecting it was you who was adopting this child. I heard this child was in danger but I always found you wonderful."

"Thank you, Ron and by the way, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She is my girlfriend."

"Ah yes, your mother mentioned about her. It is a pleasure to meet you," he shook Jane's hand.

"Wait how do you two know each other," Martinez questioned.

Davis smiled looking at Maura, "Maura's and my parents are close friends and we attended BCU together. I was going for my law degree while she was going for her medical degree. But enough about talking about the past, I believe we have an interview." He turned around and began to walk away while I gave a shit-eating smile to Martinez. I looped my arms around Jane and Maura's arms, walking into the building while Martinez seemed a bit upset as she followed us in.

As we entered the elevator, I looked up at Maura who had a file in her hand. I glanced down at it before I looked up at her. "What's that," I whispered to her. Maura just gave me a wink while Jane gave a signature Rizzoli smirk. My grin widened more, realizing that they had something up their sleeves and I was going to love this very much. The doors opened while we walked off onto the floor, following Judge Davis into a conference room. Martinez sat on one side while Jane, Maura and I sat at the other.

Judge Davis placed his glasses on and cleared his throat, "Okay, let's begin. This is case number: 5872930 regarding the custody and adoption for Krislyn "Kris" Gabriel Leo Marx."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"We will begin with Martinez's questions," the judge stated as Kris sat up straighter. He looked at both sides before adding on, "Both sides can not cut off Kris' answer or even the questions. In the end, Kris' opinion and her safety is what counts. Understand?"

We all nodded while Martinez opened her case file. "I want to clear that Dr. Isles is a mobster's daughter," she pointed out. "Don't you believe you are putting yourself in danger?"

Kris glanced at Maura then back at her, "Patrick Doyle has nothing to do with Maura. She is her own individual and I see no danger whatsoever."

"Next question then is why do you want to be part of this family? Are you doing this for financial reasons or personal gain?"

"One question at a time, Monica," Davis told her. He looked at Kris, gesturing for her to answer.

Kris shook her head, "I don't want it for financial reasons or personal gain. I just want to be part of this family because they made me _feel _like I was part of the family. You don't understand how much I gained from Maura and even from Jane."

"But you don't belong in their world," Martinez pushed.

"What world?" Suddenly Maura slid the file to Kris. She picked it up and opened before reading it to herself. Martinez and Judge Davis watched before Kris looked back up, "You wonder why I want to be part of their worlds. There is a simple answer if you actually look at the world in my eyes." I watched all of Kris' pain appear but as it forms, I noticed a new strength too. "I've been through hell and back," she started, "I've watched some loved ones died and you would think that I'd be broken enough for no one to care about me. I thought I was broken myself and then…they picked up the pieces."

"What-"

"Let her finish," Davis told her. Martinez's jaw dropped while he looked back at Kris, "Go on."

Kris closed her eyes, removing her glasses. "You see I _thought_ I was broken even if I was free from Adrian Marx. I walked around thinking who would love me besides Father Price until I met Maura and Jane." Kris stated. She glanced at us, "I thought it was just going to be a brief encounter in my life but then they stayed put. I thought it was sympathy until they took me in after the case. They brought me into their family when they didn't have to."

"Kris managed to slip into our hearts, Judge Davis," I added. I touched Kris' shoulder lightly, smiling at her, "I bonded with this kid so well. She wasn't an ordinary kid and I knew she was special because of the way she blends with my family as well as Maura's."

Judge Davis raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Kris plays basketball with my brothers, she watches Youtube videos with my sergeant while playing video games wit my partner, and she helps cook with my Ma and babysits my nephew who adores her. Maura's mother raves about her in galleries when they go together, even our pets love her."

"And yourself?"

I looked at Kris who was looking at me. Her expression showed amazement and love before I looked back at Judge Davis, "I loved her for her personality and her smarts but also for how much she makes everyone happy. She makes _me_ feel happy."

Davis nodded then looked at Maura, "What about yourself, Dr. Isles?"

Maura took Kris' hand gently tracing the scar over her right hand. "I never considered myself a mother type figure. I thought I would mess up because of my social awkwardness and thinking I cannot relate to a child until I met Kris. When I look at her, I see a bit of myself as well as Jane," she explained. "I would have thought Kris would make fun of my awkwardness or feel embarrass about saying that I was her foster mother. Instead, she embraced it so well. She comes to confide in me and I notice a protective nature in her. The one thing that I love about her the most is her heart."

Kris squeezed Maura's hand as Maura smiled, "She and I felt uncomfortable on who we were. We feel that we would never fit in but Kris told me a saying that I now hold close to me. I don't know where she got it from but she simply told me let me love you until you learn to love yourself." I could see tears form in Maura's eyes, "If Kris needed a world to fit in, she fits in mine the most. Not the upper class world but a world where she _knows _that she is loved."

Kris looked back at Martinez then at Judge Davis, placing her glasses back on before spoke softly with me hearing her emotions in her voice. "Sir, I've changed since I've met them. I _know _that I've changed for the better," she confessed. "You see I was this kid who always wanted to be alone, who preferred to not be bothered or talk with anyone but people I felt familiar with. I never wanted to know love or have a family because I felt I thought I was nothing. But I'm not nothing, I am a somebody who now loves to go on runs with Jane or read books aloud with Maura. I will watch movies and eat at Sunday family dinners. I will spend any time I get to be with them. I love the fact that I am loved."

She then turned her attention back to Martinez, "That's the world I fit in, Ms. Martinez. There is no world between classes in my eyes, only a world wit different personalities and ideas. My world is my family, _they _are my family," she emphasized. Then she took the file, sliding it to Judge Davis as she looked at Martinez, "However, I think your views are a bit blurry."

Martinez's jaw clenched as Davis observed the paperwork. "I don't remember signing this document stating to Kris taken from Dr. Isles," he told me. He lifted the paper up, "This is not even equivalent to my signature."

I watched as Martinez began to stand up. "Sir, you did sign those papers," she lied. I could see her eyes darting back and forth from Maura then to Kris. I watched as Kris smirked a bit while Judge Davis paused the recording immediately. "What are you doing, Ron," she questioned in shock.

"That is Judge Davis to you, Ms. Martinez," he corrected her.

"Why are you stopping the recording?"

"Because it seems something is a bit off. If you have informed that it was Dr. Isles who was adopting Kris then I would never had signed the document. In addition, this signature is not mine because I did not sign it. I know that for a fact."

Martinez shook her head in disbelief, "Why are you questioning me? You should question that little street _urchin_."

Kris did not wince but stood up, approaching Martinez. Her eyes traveled from her face down her body before looking back up. "I've been called worse," she informed her. "You want me to go down my list for you so Judge Davis can hear, especially when one of the names is from _you_."

Martinez's jaw dropped a bit in shock. "How dare you-"

"No, I would like to hear this," Judge Davis cut her off.

"I've been called street rat, punk, shrimp, outcast, Scar face, orphan, and a nobody," Kris counted with each finger. "Now to add my list, I'm now an urchin but here's a newsflash, I am not any of those thing. Not anymore."

"You don't belong with this woman," she pointed to Maura. I got up and touched Kris' shoulder who frowned slightly, "You are going to use her like my slut of a sister used my parents. She took all the money _I _was supposed to get."

"That sounds like your problem," I pointed out.

"You let your own views take over your better judgment, Monica," Judge Davis spoke. "You used the system to prevent a mess up in social classes when it was possible that some of those children were actually happy with their foster parents."

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx does not belong with Dr. Isles," she argued. "How dare you take her side over mine, Ron?"

"Oh that is simple. It's call I'm requesting security to take you out of _my _conference room so I can charge you with forgery and malfeasance in office."

"You can't do this."

"I believe he can," Kris answered.

Judge Davis turned and looked at me, "Detective Rizzoli, may I ask you to escort Ms. Martinez down to security and have some uniforms come down to collect her?"

I nodded, walking over to her with Kris opening the door. As Martinez began to walk off, Maura stood behind Kris with Martinez, walking passed them. Martinez's eyes darted up at them, "This is not over."

"I believe it is," Maura told her.

"Why would you want her?"

"Why do you care? I love Kris very much."

"She's not flesh and blood. A name change won't change her."

"Who says it has to change me," Kris questioned. "I'll always be a Marx that's for sure but in the end, you can't stop me from being an Isles or Rizzoli because I already was prior to you coming along."

"When?"

"The moment Maura took me in when I first met her." Martinez looked dumbfounded as I pulled her out of the room, escorting her downstairs. I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see Kris smiling widely before looking up at Maura, hugging her tightly.

_Now that's so much better._

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"I believe I owe a huge apology, Ms. Marx," Judge Davis apologized when Jane returned. "This was never supposed to happen in the first place and I let it. I hope you can forgive me."

Kris shook her head, "It's not your fault, sir. Martinez just used the system for her own agenda. Her views affected her so bitterly. It happens to all of us in some way."

"I, at least, owe you something for all of your trouble."

Kris looked at me and nodded with a shrug, "If you insist."

Judge Davis pressed the record button on his recorder. He pulled the files up to him before informing us, "Before I make my decision, I have two questions for you, Kris. In the family court, you are allowed legally to give your opinion on whether Dr. Isles' home is suitable for you. So first of all, do you think the home is suitable?"

"I believe so," Kris answered happily.

He nodded, "Finally, do you think Dr. Isles is a suitable parent for you?"

"Actually," I quickly looked at Kris who smiled at both Jane and I. I wasn't sure what was happening but Kris just smiled as she inquired, "Is it possible if we can add one more person in the adoption papers if you agree to it?"

"I believe we can. You wish the doctor to do a joint custody?"

"Yes I do, as long as she's okay with the person I request for?"

"Then who may pray tell do you wish to add in," the judge asked.

Kris shifted her body toward Jane. "Can I ask you if you can do a joint adoption with Maura," she asked softly.

"What," Jane asked surprise.

"Will you adopt me with Maura?"

Jane's eyes watered at the softness of the question as she glanced up at me. I nodded vigorously before Jane looked back at Kris with a wide grin. She wiped her eyes before answered, "I guess you are stuck me now, Kiddo."

Kris quickly hugged Jane tightly who caught the teenager in her arms. Jane hugged her back while I grabbed tissues to wipe my eyes. Judge Davis smiled at us before tapping Kris' shoulder. Kris pulled back as he inquired, "To make sure, you wish Detective Jane Rizzoli to adopt you as well as Dr. Maura Isles?"

"Yes, sir," Kris answered.

The judge smiled, "Then it is in this court's opinion that Dr. Maura Isles as well Detective Jane Rizzoli are suitable to adopt the child, Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx. Your hearing will be within the next week to officiate the adoption."

Kris choked a sob as she quickly hugged Jane and me tightly while we cried with her. She quickly pulled back and hugged the judge causing laughs to come from us. Never have I seen a smile so bright on her face. Kris looked back at us before hugging me again whispering into my ear, "I love you, Mom."

I held her close and whispered back, "I love you too, Kris, so much."

Kris then turned to Jane hugging her, "I love you too, Ma."

"I love you too, Kiddo."

* * *

**She is gone! The drama is done! One more to go…I'll post the other later on. Please review, comment, PM, etc on this chapter and the next one if you can! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Tissue for happy tears maybe necessary**

**A/N: Thank you to PBeagle who gave me the idea of bringing Judith back in!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you/ Darling don't be afraid/ I have loved you a thousand years/ I'll love you for a thousand more/ And all along I believed I would find you/ Time has brought your heart to me/ I have loved you for a thousand years/ I'll love you for a thousand more." - A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_

* * *

Ch. 22: A New Beginning

**Kris' POV**

Once I saw the door to the house, I bolted to the front door quickly. I ran through to see Jo Friday, greeting me who I lifted up in the air. "Jo, I missed you girl," I said happily before I noticed Bass at his usual area. "I missed you too Bass and I missed my sofa," I ran over and landed on it happily before I heard the back door opened.

"Janie, Maura, I saw the car. How did it go," I heard Nonna questioned.

"It went okay, just that I'm in approval for adoption," I answered.

"KRIS," Nonna ran over to me as I stood up, engulfing me into a deep hug before I heard Jane and Maura walk in. They laughed at the sight before Nonna pulled back, kissing my cheeks. "You're back! I missed you so much," she hugged me.

I smiled, widely before I pulled back. "Missed you too, Nonna," I managed to say.

"Ma, let go of Kris. I think you are suffocating her," Jane told her. Nonna released me but kissed my cheek with happiness before hugging Jane and Maura. I walked over grabbing my bags bringing back into my bedroom.

I entered the room to see nothing was moved or touched. I placed my suitcase down with the first things I was pulling out were my pictures of Jane, Maura and I together. I was sitting on the kitchen counter while Jane and Maura held their coffee cups up. It was just a day that Nonna wanted to take pictures. I smiled and placed it down on the nightstand before I lay down.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I heard a knock at the door. I opened one of my eyes to see Jane and Maura both walking in. "You left this in the car," she tossed it to me and quickly caught it. I looked down to see that it was Judith's _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn._

"I didn't know you had that book," Maura told me as she sat next to me.

I shook my head, "Judith, one of the orphans, gave it to me." I sighed and placed it down with Jane and Maura noticing it.

"What's wrong," Maura asked.

"I got out and they didn't. Martinez screwed many families and those kids are remnants of her messing with things. For once, I wish I could help them," I told her.

Maura pressed her lips together for a moment before she asked, "Would you think a donation from the Isles foundation may help?"

Jane smiled as my jaw dropped slightly, "Maybe if you get them a bigger place or even an expansion."

"I'll also have one of the lawyers start working on Martinez's cases."

I nodded before I smiled, "Thank you."

I quickly sat up and grabbed my cell phone with Jane looking at me curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a call to Judith to see if she wants to come over after the adoption papers are in. Maybe I can take her around, show her my motorcycle." I chuckled, "I actually have a friend I can hang out with."

"That sounds great, Kris."

"Yeah it does."

I dialed my phone placing it on speaker. I sat back next to Jane and Maura before I heard an answer, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Judith, it's Kris."

"_Marx! Hey everyone, Kris is on the phone…"_ I could hear in the background the sound of footsteps running over. I giggled while Judith asked, _"So how did it go?"_

"I'm out and Martinez is gone, charged with a couple things."

"_The witch is gone. Holy crap, so what happens to us?"_

I glanced over at Maura who nodded. "Well Jud, my mom wants to help you. You have to admit that place smells like yuck and there's barely room left. Maybe an expansion or even a new building can be provided," I told her.

"_Okay, so how is that going to work?"_

"Did I mention that my mom does a lot of charities because her family has a foundation? They are willing to as long as she's okay with it."

"_So that means we are getting a new home and a chance to maybe be adopted?"_

"Yeah, it means that." Suddenly I heard a loud cheer causing me to jump a bit. I then smiled widely, "Also Judith, I'm going to come by once my papers are done so we can hang out. I still want to beat you in checkers."

Judith laughed before she retorted, _"You are on, Marx."_

"Great."

"_Um…Kris?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Thank you for doing this for us. You don't have to but, you kept your promise."_

"Promises are meant to be kept, Judith and I'm not planning to string you along. I'm your friend in the long run. I'll see you soon."

"_See ya, Kris. We'll see you soon."_

I placed the phone down before I noticed Maura's tears. I wiped them away before she gave me a sweet smile and took my right hand, kissing my scar. "You make me so proud, Kris," she told me. I leaned in and hugged her while Maura pulled Jane into the hug. Jane chuckled before we all laid back, resting my head against Maura.

I began to close my eyes slowly. I felt Jane kiss the top of my hand before whispering, "I'm glad you are back in our lives, Kiddo. It felt strange without you. I love you." I felt the weight of her body leave then something being wrapped around my neck. I let my hand touch it and I smiled tiredly knowing it's my medallion. "You coming, Maura," she inquired quietly.

I felt Maura's hand ran through my hair. "I might stay in here a bit longer," she answered back.

Jane chuckled, "You won't let her leave your sight for a moment."

"Not when I just got her back in my arms. I'm holding her close until those papers are official." I tightened my grip on her and I knew Jane noticed because I heard her laugh gently.

"I think she feels the same way. I'll check on you in a bit and may join you two since Kris is so comfortable."

"I'm a teddy bear," I mumbled.

I felt Maura kissed my temple then I felt her shift and a sound came suddenly. _My music box_, I hummed in my head before I also heard Maura humming the tune softly. I snuggled closer into her, falling asleep slowly because of the sound of her voice. "Welcome home, sweetie," she finally whispered before I fell asleep.

R&I

_One really, really, really, really, really long week later…_

Judge Davis was nice enough to make my adoption announcement at Maura's, I mean Mom's house. It was still an adjustment to call them Mom and Ma but I was allowed to call them Jane and Maura too. I stood in my bedroom, fixing a strand of hair that kept going out of place. I pushed it back before I heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

I looked over to see Nonna standing at the door, smiling at me. "We are all set when you are," she told me.

I nodded before I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I wore my slacks and a nice blue button up blouse with my medallion back around my neck. I released a nervous chuckle, "Ready as I'll ever be."

I took Nonna's hand walking out to see everyone gathered in the dinning room to see Jane and Maura standing together with Judge Davis in the center. Jane stood tall with her nicer Oxford button up shirt with her slacks while Maura was dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress. One each side of them were the other members of the family.

On Jane's side, Tommy stood with Lydia who had TJ in his arms. Frankie stood next to him while Nonna left my side and took her spot. Beside her was also Korsak and surprisingly Lt. Cavanaugh, I always knew he liked me.

On Maura's side was Constance with her husband, Charles who I met a couple days prior. He liked me very, much which made me very delighted, and beside him was Frost and Aaron who was smiling at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked over, feeling everyone's gaze on me. I stood between Jane and Maura who each placed an arm around me. I smiled at the gestures while Judge Davis cleared his throat and spoke, "I see Kris has a strong family here and I thank you all for coming to witness this. It has been a long time coming, don't you think Kris?"

"You don't know how long, sir."

Everyone gave a small laugh with Judge Davis smiling, "Well, your waiting is done and I hope Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles prepared with your new name?"

I looked up at Maura. She smiled sweetly at me before saying, "I was not sure if Kris wanted to change anything. Jane and I discussed it and we give the choice to Kris to have her name changed if she wishes."

Everyone gazed at me while Judge Davis looked back at me, "It seems you have the floor, Kris."

I glanced up at both of them before I started, "All my life I've been a Marx but as time went, I realized I'm more than that. Marx wasn't me as a person but just a name that associated with good and horrible times. I think it's time for a change."

"So what will it be?"

"I am both a Rizzoli and an Isles but I am a Marx as well. They are the missing pieces I need to be a whole. I want my name _officially _to be Krislyn Marx Rizzoli-Isles or, if shortened, Kris M. Rizzoli-Isles. I wish that to be my name."

"And your middle names?"

"I still have them but unofficially. This is now who I am." I could hear the quiet sobs from every woman in the room and maybe a whimper from Korsak. I chuckled lightly before giving a quick kiss on both Jane and Maura's hands.

Judge Davis pulled up the paperwork and watched Jane signed the documents first. After her, it was Maura and once both women signed the paperwork, it was Judge Davis' turn. He signed the papers then showed it to me with my new name on it. "As a judge and given the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, you are officially Krislyn Marx Rizzoli-Isles. Congratulations, Kris."

The moment hit me like a train as Maura and Jane hugged me tightly in between them. "I love you, Kris and I love you too, Jane," Maura stated to both of us.

Jane's eyes widened a bit before a smile formed on her face. She leaned over and kissed Maura gently. I covered my face with a blush fiercely rising to my cheeks as I heard Jane whispered back, "I love you too, Maura."

I pulled out of their embrace, looking over to see Judge Davis looking at everyone. I began to walk over to him before Aaron stopped me and kissed me gently. I smiled against his lips as he whispered, "Congrats."

"Thanks Handsome," I smiled before pulling away. I offered to walk Judge Davis to the door, opening it up for him. "You can stay if you like," I asked him.

He shook his head, "Thank you for the offer but I am just hear to end a chapter for you in your life. I hope this is a happy ending for you especially what you went through."

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Nonna running over to the kitchen with Maura and Jane holding each other close. Everyone trailed behind with laughter and joy, if this was paradise, I had found it. There was no darkness or hate but light and love. I then looked back at Judge Davis and stated, "It's not an ending, sir but, a new beginning."

"Kiddo, hurry up before the food is gone," Jane shouted.

I heard Maura laugh gently before adding, "We'll save some for you, Kris. Just take your time."

"Yes Ma and Mom," I shouted back. I smiled to myself; knowing saying those words would never get tiring.

Judge Davis nodded, "That's my cue to go. Congrats again, Kris."

I closed the door, nodding back to him before looking back at my family. Everyone was smiling and laughing among the chaos that was called the Rizzoli-Isles family. But, in this, I could see the love I longed for.

It was definitely a new beginning. I was no longer Kris Gabriel Leo Marx, daughter of the serial killer Adrian Marx and an orphan. I was now Kris Marx Rizzoli- Isles, a sixteen years old former protégé, the daughter of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, and I was finally home with the family I had found.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Must type this before I cry…Please review, comment, PM, etc! I love to hear from you but now, I would like to thank everyone who review, commented, private messaged, faved, and followed me. You, the readers, are awesome and I could not done this without you. Keep a look out for Kris Marx or me because one of us will pop up!**

**Check out my sneak peek of my next fic for the Protege Series!**


	23. New Fic Coming Soon!

**Protégé Series: Shadows of Boston **

**Kris is happy with her life especially when Jane is planning to propose to Maura. However, when Doyle's enforcer is killed, which worries the team. This murder causes a chain reaction all the way to Doyle, which concerns Kris for her family's lives for there is more to the story then just Doyle, it's the mob itself. Boston's shadows are back to haunt the streets.**

**Set about seven months after 'Last Unbroken Heart'.**

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Rizzoli!"

"Yeah," Jane and I both said at the same time.

Cavanaugh looked from Jane to me before he shook his head pointing to me, "Not you, Marx. I'm talking to the other Rizzoli."

I chuckled lightly. This common problem happened around the station these days. After my adoption, whenever I heard 'Rizzoli' or 'Isles', I responded immediately. It was funny because I became so used to having their last names. I still went by Marx but I loved using my other last names also.

"Jane, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee," I told her.

She gave me thumbs up before walking out of the bullpen.

I still called Jane and Maura by their names; it was a force of habit. I did this mostly at BPD when surrounded by colleagues but when it was just us, I called them 'Ma' and 'Mom'. But lately, Jane had been acting weird much to my notice. She was jumpy whenever I was by her computer, clicking whatever that was on the screen away.

Today, I was going to catch her. I walked into the bullpen from the backdoor with my cup of coffee in my hand, seeing that Jane was on her computer again. I began to sneak up quietly and I peered over her shoulder. I smirked immediately when I noticed engagement rings on the computer screen. _Finally, _I thought to myself as I leaned down whispering, "She's a size eight."

Jane jumped then cussed, "Damn it, Kris. Not funny."

I chuckled, "Who said it was going to be funny, Ma? I was just walking by since my desk is over there and I saw your curiosity in nice rings."

"You are a snoop."

"But I'm your snoop. I promise your secret, whatever it is, is safe with me."

Jane sighed and looked around before saying, "I'm thinking about asking Maura to marry me."

"Well, I think you should especially when you _do_ have joint custody of me."

"True."

"True about what," I jumped, holding my cup tightly while Jane turned her chair around to smile at her girlfriend. I turned around afterwards clenching my heart as I looked at Maura. She giggled lightly, "Are you okay, Kris?"

I nodded, "Yeah, perfectly fine. You gave me a mini heart attack, Mom."

"That could not be possible especially when-" Suddenly Maura and Jane's phones rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"Okay I'll be there but send the coordinates to Dr. Isles and me," Jane stated before hanging up. She stood up from her seat and looked at me, "We got a body in an alleyway by Boston Harbor."

"Oh how lovely," I drawled as I slouched in my chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. I have to work and do my filing and stuff."

"Kiddo, dispatch just told me that Korsak requested at the crime scene. We are low on hands in means of crime scene techs and you did go to college right?"

I bolted out of my chair, "Yes I did. Let's get going then."

* * *

**Ta da! Give me time on this one cause I'm thinking this out! I'll see you soon!**


End file.
